BLAM BABY
by Narly2015
Summary: Following the first season of Glee, we rewrite the stories and everything changes. Blaine and Sam are new kids at McKinley. Soon a friendship arises, which leads to romance. BLAM. Follow along their story, and be there to witness not only Sam and Blaine's lives, but the many other characers on Glee.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Jacob Ben Israel and here's the news on Glee's big, gay summer."

With his microphone in hand, he walks the crowded halls of McKinley High School on the first day of his Junior Year. He spots Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, the new "it" couple of the Glee Club, in some sort of argument. He motions the camera towards the two and creeps up behind them.

"Finchel, is it true you are really a couple?"

Rachel quickly plasters a white-toothed smile on and looks directly into the camera. Finn stands with his mouth agape and nervously looks around.

"Why of course" Rachel says. "Finn and I have been together for nearly three months; we've spent practically every day together since the last day of sophomore year."

Finn stands awkwardly and nods his head.

"It's confirmed," Jacob states to the camera. "Finchel is up and running."

Jacob spots Will Schuester walking down the hallway and into the choir room. He runs after him and corners him.

"Mr. Schuester, what do you have to say about the tasty rumors about you and new teacher Holly Holliday?"

"H-H-How do you know about that?" Mr. Schuester stammers.

"Also, how do you feel about Miss OCD Pillsbury dating her reportedly smoking hot dentist?"

"Wait, what?" Mr. Schuester yells. He shoves his hand into the lens of the camera and ushers Jacob and his cameraman out the door.

Jacob makes his way to the locker room in search of Noah Puckerman. He sees Puck sitting on a bench, wiping dirt off of his boots.

"Is it true you spent your summer pool cleaning money to close off the baby making juice after your little incident with one Quinn Fabray?"

"Get out of here before that dirty cotton ball you call hair gets shoved up your ass," Puck says.

Jacob squeals and shoves his cameraman out the door.

Outside, he runs into Santana Lopez who curses him in Spanish. She is walking with Brittany Pierce and an unfamiliar blonde-headed, big-lipped boy.

"You'd better watch it, Jew Fro, or the next thing you'll be filming is my fist hitting your oversized nose."

Quickly Jacob responds," Are you sure your newly grown chest won't get in the way of that?"

Santana grabs a tuft of Jacob's hair and pops him in nose. Hard.

Brittany grabs the brown haired girl's arm and says, "Santana, you know what your probation officer said about hitting more people."

Santana lets go and Jacob crumples to the ground.

"Sorry, Snixx wanted to come out and play and that giant schnoz was just asking for it."

Brittany helps Jacob up and points to the boy who was walking with her.

"This is my cousin Sam. He's living with me now. He used to live in Tennessee, but his mouth was taking up too much space, so his parents made him leave."

Jacob straightens his glasses and grabs the microphone off of the ground.

"Uh, hi," Sam says.

"Yow. I bet chapstick companies make millions off of you."

Jacob is about to say more when Quinn Fabray walks by with a sullen look on her face. He pushes Sam out of the way and makes it over to Quinn.

"Is it true that your bastard baby and Rachel's mom hightailed it to New York, barely giving you time to squeeze out some breast milk?" Jacob asks. "By the way, what ARE you doing with it all?"

"I'm just happy to be back and I'm ready to focus on me this year," she replies.

Mercedes Jones waltzes up and stands directly in front of the camera.

"Damn straight. She and I are going to make this our year and ain't no Barbara Streisand-singing diva gonna take that away from us. Now run along, Frizz-Head, these queens have work to do."

The camera pans over to Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang in a passionate lip lock.

Jacob rushes over to the two and says, "Tina, Tina. Wait happened to Artie? I thought you loved that handicapped boy?"

"Artie left. His parents moved him to Connecticut to a school for physically handicapped kids. And yes, I love him, but the distance would have broken us, so we ended things. And that's where Mike stepped in."

"Yeah, and now our love can flourish," Mike says, grabbing Tina's face and pulling her in for another make-out.

Jacob moves away and looks around for another Glee member to question. He notices Kurt Hummel leaving Principal Figgins' office with a boy whose brown hair is gelled down to the max.

"Lady Hummel! Is it true that you spent your summer modeling little girls' clothing for The Gap?"

Kurt rolls his eyes and says," Jacob, it'd be nice if you stopped being such a trash talker. And no, I actually spent it with my boyfriend, Blaine. He moved in down the street and we connected. Right, honey?"

Blaine nods his head and grabs Kurt's hand. "That's right, cupcake."

"No one wants to see your man-on-man love fest." Jacob turns to the camera, "And that's the news on Glee's big, literally gay, summer."

**-glee-**

Mr. Schuester walks down the hallway and stops at the bulletin board with the sign-ups for extracurricular classes. He stares at the empty spaces on the sheet he placed up there earlier that morning. Holly Holliday walks up and glances at where her boyfriend's eyes are looking.

"Are you sure that's necessary? I mean you'll have the returning members from last year, and aren't you sort of on the map now?" she asks.

"I know, but with us losing Artie and Matt, I don't want to take any chances. Everyone needs to know that the Glee Club is still looking for new members," he replies.

Holly slides her arms around her guy and smiles up at him. "I don't think you'll be having any problems with that this year. You guys are awesome, and everyone should know that."

Will looks down at his girlfriend and can't help but smile. "Thanks, babe."

Holly straightens up and checks her watch. "Well, I'd better go, I don't want to be late for my first Sex-Ed class."

"You'll do great, I just know it," Will says. He squeezes her hand and she turns to go.

As Holly is walking away, Sue Sylvester walks up with two more pages for Cheerios sign-ups in her hands.

"Well, if isn't my favorite curly-haired elf," she says. "How was your summer?"

"Good to see you, Sue," he replies. "It was good actually. Holly and I met here at a teacher's meeting at the beginning of the summer, and I don't know, but things just clicked. She's amazing. How about you?"

"I'm sorry, Will. I spaced out thinking of all of the tiny, little creatures in your hair that were baked in the sun this summer. Did I hear you mention something of a love-life? Well, actually, I don't care. I just need to hang up more sign-ups for the Cheerios. Girls just seem to be signing up left and right. Do you know how many would jump at the chance to be on my squad? More than your pathetic Glee club can muster up."

Sue rips down two sheets on the board for Woodshop and Chess Club, and staples her papers in their places.

"Well, I'd hate to stay and chat, so I won't. Tell Ellie I said hi."

Sue walks away and a student runs into her. She glares at the kid and growls. The girl squeals and runs away. Sue laughs and strolls down the hall until she reaches her office. Will shakes his head and turns to make his way to the choir room.

He enters just as the bell rings. He glances around the room at the members of his Glee Club.

Santana and Brittany sit on the top tier, throwing balls of paper at Finn, who is sitting with Rachel on the lowest level. Rachel, as always, is looking very pleased with herself, and is holding a stack of music. Mercedes and Quinn sit together on the middle tier, looking awfully mad at the world. Puck sits at the top, away from everyone, staring longingly at something; Will assumes it's food. Kurt sits next to a boy whom Will has never seen before. Tina and Mike are in the front row practically in each other's laps. Lastly, Will sees an unfamiliar blonde boy next to Brittany. Everyone is in conversation and doesn't stop talking even though Will has entered the room.

He walks over to the white board and grabs the usual black marker. He writes the words 'Welcome Back' on the board and clears his throat. The room gets quiet and Will smiles at his students.

"Welcome back, guys. It's nice to see mostly everyone here, and some unfamiliar faces. I'm sure you all want to catch up, but even though it's the first week back, we still have an assignment. This week will be 'Welcome Back'. What I want you guys to do is choose a song that shows what you hope to accomplish this year, whether it has to do with Glee, school, life at home, with your boyfriend or girlfriend, basically anything. Sound good, guys? Oh, and you can sing with up to as many people as you like, just as long as we understand who is giving what message."

Rachel raises her hand, and says,"Mr. Schue? I'd like to say—"

"Oh, can it, Berry. It's our first day back. You can get all Nazi on us tomorrow. Just chill for one day," Santana says. "Anyways, I'm sure you've all noticed the new kid, Sam, over here. I mean who couldn't, with his trouty mouth and all. Well, Britt and I informed him of the initiation to Glee Club and he has prepared a song for y'all, so I'd appreciate if you'd shut-up and if Tike would quit sucking face for a couple minutes and listen to him sing."

"Okay, you heard her, guys. Sam? You ready?" Mr. Schue says.

"Yeah," he replies.

Brittany and Santana get up and are ready to help him.

**Harder To Breathe by Maroon 5**

**Sam: How dare you say that my behaviors' unacceptable? So condescending unnecessarily critical. I have the tendency of getting very physical. So watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle**

**You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here. This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear. You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone. Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I'm walking on.**

**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love. You'll understand what I mean when I say there's no way we're gonna give up. And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams. Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe? Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe?**

**What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head. You should know better you never listened to a word I said. Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat. Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did.**

**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love. You'll understand what I mean when I say there's no way we're gonna give up. Like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams, is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe? Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe?**

**Does it kill? Does it burn? Is it painful to learn that it's me that has all the control? Does it thrill? Does it sting, when you feel what I bring and you wish that you had me to hold?**

**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love. You'll understand what I mean when I say. There's no way we're gonna give up. And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams. Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe? Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe? Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe?**

The room bursts with applause and everyone looks around with excitement on their faces to have added such a great voice to the New Directions.

"Wow, Sam," Mr. Schue says. "Welcome, to the Glee Club!"

Sam blushes and says, "Thanks, guys." He takes a seat.

Brittany leans over and says too him, "I knew those lips were good for something other than licking stamps."

"Mr. Schue? Much like Brittany and Santana, I too have prepared Blaine here to be initiated into the New Directions, so if you'd allow it, he'd like to audition too," Kurt says.

"Well, sure, Blaine! We're ready when you are!" he says.

"Okay, here it goes…" he says.

**Love Song for No One by John Mayer**

**Blaine:** **Staying home alone on a Friday flat on the floor looking back on old love or lack thereof. After all the crushes are faded and all my wishful thinking was wrong I'm jaded I hate it. **

**I'm tired of being alone so hurry up and get here. So tired of being alone so hurry up and get here. **

**Searching all my days just to find you I'm not sure who I'm looking for. I'll know it when I see you. Until then, I'll hide in my bedroom staying up all night just to write a love song for no one.**

**I'm tired of being alone so hurry up and get here. So tired of being alone so hurry up and get here.**

**I could have met you in a sandbox. I could have passed you on the sidewalk. Could I have missed my chance? And watched you walk away? **

**I'm tired of being alone so hurry up and get here. So tired of being alone so hurry up and get here.**

**You'll be so good. You'll be so good for me.**

Once again, applause erupts from everyone and the excitement fills the air. Kurt is the most excited about his boyfriend's audition, because he knows he nailed it.

"That's my boyfriend!" he squeals excitedly. He rushes to give Blaine a hug.

Everyone is happy to see the two together. Santana, on the other hand, notices Blaine's face while in Kurt's embrace. He seems to be faking a smile. She also questions his song choice, and why someone who is so in love would choose the opposite of a love song. She doesn't plan to say anything today, but she won't forget to bring it up to the boy who is 90% hair gel.

**-glee-**

Finn and Rachel sit on Rachel's bed. The tension between them is incredibly thick.

"Okay, Finn. You can just stop acting like everything is okay, when it's not. Can't you just tell me what's wrong? You've been acting so weird."

Finn stands up. "I don't know Rachel. I've just been doing a lot of thinking. I know we started things up this summer, and I really loved spending time with you, but I don't know if it's the best thing for me right now."

"What do you mean?" she says.

Finn paces around the room, not answering.

"Finn, if you don't want to be with me, just tell me." Rachel stares blankly at her boyfriend's face.

"I don't know what I want right now. I know I care about you, but I don't know if I want a relationship right now," Finn says softly.

Rachel stands up, too. "Dammit, Finn. I've waited for you long enough, and if I just have to wait for you again, I won't do it. I've wasted too much time already trying to get you to love me."

"Rachel, don't say that."

"Well it's true! Finn, I'm not just some toy you can play with! I care for you so much, but I'm not going to wait for you again while you try and figure out if you care for me too!" Rachel turns away to hide the tears sliding down her face.

"Rachel, I…"

"This is your last chance, Finn Hudson. Do you want to be with me or not?"

"I…I…."

Rachel turns to face him again. "That's what I thought. Just go, Finn. Please."

"I never meant to hurt you," he says. Reaching out a hand to touch her face.

"Don't. Leave. Please, Finn."

A tear falls from the boy's eyes and he turns to leave. As he walks down the stairs he pauses. He wants to go back, but he can't do it. He continues down the stairs and walks outside into the cool August night.

**-glee-**

Brittany and Santana roll around on the blonde girl's bed, their tongues, legs, arms, bodies intertwined. Santana runs a hand on her friend's soft leg, feeling all sorts of emotions go through her. They pause for a moment and look into each other's eyes. A smile breaks out on Brittany's face and Santana can't help but smile back. She leans in and touches her tongue to Brittany's, and a moan escapes from the brunette's mouth.

Suddenly, they both hear the door open, and Sam stands there, his giant mouth hanging open.

"Oh, crap. I'm sorry… I-I.."

"Um, we were just…." Santana says.

"Sorry, I should've knocked. I 'll just go," he replies.

"No, it's cool. I'll go get us something to eat. Be right back," Brittany says.

Sam moves as Brittany walks past him nonchalantly. He looks over and sees Santana glaring at him.

"Look, I don't know what you think you saw, but if you say one word to anyone, I will stuff that giant sausage hole full of explosives," she says.

Sam holds up his hands in surrender. "I promise, I would never do anything like that. I get it. It's hard to be something that not many people can accept."

"Oh yeah? What do you know about it, Trouty?"

"Is that my new nickname or something?" he chuckles. "But actually, I do know a little something. Do you want to know the real reason I moved here?"

Santana gets curious. "Enlighten me."

"Well, I had this friend, Scott. We've been best buds since Kindergarten. Were best buds. Anyways, one day after we went to the gym we went back to my place and were watching TV. All of a sudden some romantic movie comes on and Scott makes a comment about wishing he could find that special someone. I agreed. Then he asked me if I ever thought that special someone was right in front of me, and I didn't even see it. I said I didn't know. The next thing I knew, he was kissing me. And I was actually kissing him back. See, I hadn't realized it before, but I had feelings for Scott that weren't feelings I had for anyone else, so I kissed him back. That's when my dad walked in. He started flipping out, calling us horrible names. I watched Scott get to the door and leave, and I turned around and I met my dad's fist. The next day I was packing my stuff and I was handed a plane ticket here. They didn't even give me a chance to talk to them. They just kicked me out. So, that's the real reason I'm here."

Santana took a minute to let it sink in. "So, are you gay then?"

Sam looks at her and shrugs. "I honestly don't know. I loved Scott, but I'm not sure I was in love with him. I've had girlfriends before too, and I've even loved some of them. I just…. I don't know."

"That's where you and I are alike, Trouty," Santana admits. "I love Brittany, but I don't know if it's that kind of love. And if it is, things will never be the same for me. I'm scared to know the truth."

"Me too, Santana. Me too."

The two look at each other and Brittany bursts into the room.

"Um, guys, I'm pretty sure I set a PopTart on fire."

Santana and Sam smile and stand up to go fix the problem.

**-glee-**

Sitting on his bed, listening to AC/DC, Puck is surprised when Finn comes bursting into his bedroom. From the look on Finn's face, Puck can tell something has happened, although that something seemed to be both painful and relieving to the bigger boy.

"Well, I broke up with her," Finn announces, sitting down beside his friend.

"You broke up with Berry?" Puck questions, turning off his music absent mindedly. "How'd she handle it?"

"Eh, she was upset. I'm just glad to be done with her. She was such a controllist."

"What the hell is a controllist?"

"A person who's controlling, duh. Anyway, now I can focus on glee and football, this all works out for the best, ya know? Who needs Rachel anyway, she was needy on top of controlling. I don't need that."

Puck is flabbergasted that Finn would be saying such cruel things to the girl he claimed to 'love' at last year's Regionals completion. To hear Finn say something so harsh was unbelievable.

"How can you talk about her like that dude?"

"What? It's just Rachel, it's not like you haven't thought the same things about her," Finn protests.

"Yeah, okay, I've thought she was controlling, needy, and an attention-whore, but if it was me who had just broken up with her, I wouldn't be saying stuff like that. Did you just leave her at her house?" Puck questions as he gets up and grabs his jacket.

"You're gonna leave me to go check on Rachel? What happened to bros before hoes?"

Puck shakes his Mohawk-clad head, "Rachel Berry is no hoe dude."

Rachel only lives a couple blocks away from the Puckerman household, so Puck decides that even though the night is cold he can walk. The cold air pushes him to get to the Berry home a lot quicker. Not to mention that he is in a hurry to check on Rachel. Sure she's neurotic and power-hungry, but he still cares about her. Second to Jesus she is his favorite Jew. Plus, after their short-lived romance he's felt something between them that he tries hard to ignore. After knocking Quinn up, and ruining the Quinn/Finn relationship, he's extra-careful about who he pursues.

By now Puck is knocking on the thick, oak door of the Berry's. He waits patiently for a response.

After a minute he knocks again, and this time Rachel answers the door. Her cheeks are stained with tears and her nose is red from blowing it.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" she asks eagerly.

"Finn was just at my house talking about the breakup and I was… worried I guess. Are you okay?"

Rachel shrugs. "Not exactly. The boy I've been in love with for two years just took a machete to my heart. School is going to be hell, especially now that Jacob's blog is going to know that Finn and I are – were – together. Oh god, Noah, I am so embarrassed."

"Why? Finn's an ass," Puck says as he and Rachel go into the house.

"I wish I could feel that way, but… he's the first boy to ever make me feel…" Rachel sniffs. "He's the first boy to make me feel like there's something more to me than just… plain me."

"Awh, Rachel. If you're counting on Finn to be your big love, you're not as smart as I thought you were. He's a punk. When he thought he was Quinn's baby daddy he had no idea what he was going to do. Sure there's a little room for uncertainty when it comes to that stuff, but he was totally clueless. How can a kid like that be the "big love"?"

Suddenly, Rachel starts sobbing and wraps her arms around Noah. The boy holds his friend close and lets her cry. Before either one knows what is happening, they are upstairs, lying on Rachel's bed and making out passionately. Tongues are fighting for dominance when Rachel abruptly pulls away and breathlessly mumbles, "Stop."

Blood wasn't exactly flowing only to Puck's ears, and he wanted her badly, but when Rachel repeats her command he knows she is right.

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't have... I shouldn't have… this is wrong. I'm sorry."

Noah Puckerman left, leaving both Rachel and himself to wonder the same thing: What is next?

**-glee-**

The last bell rings just as everyone in Glee takes their seat.

"Okay, is anyone ready to perform a song for this week's assignment?" Mr. Schuester asks the class.

Rachel stands up, saying, "I'd like to go, Mr. Schuester."

"Alright! Go for it!" Mr. Schuester smiles.

The girl stands up from her seat in the front row and takes a deep breath, straightening out her green plaid skirt, which matches her white blouse perfectly, "As I'm sure most of you already know, the once on-top Finchel is no more after someone – who shall remain nameless – decided he wasn't ready for a relationship. So in honor of the breakup I've decided to choose a song that not only speaks of ending a relationship, but also of what I want this year to be about: me being on my own."

Ignoring Finn's reddening face Rachel shakes her hair out of her face.

"Girls, feel free to join in at any time," Rachel says with a smirk.

**Go Your Own Way by Fleetwood Mac**

**Rachel: Loving you isn't the right thing to do. How can I ever change things that I feel? If I could, maybe I'd give you my world. How can I when you won't take it from me?**

_**Santana, Brittany, and Quinn join.**_

**You can go your own way. Go your own way. You can call it another lonely day. Another lonely day. You can go your own way. Go your own way!**

**Tell me why, everything turned around. Packing up, shacking up's all you wanna do. If I could, baby I'd give you my world. Open up, everything's waiting for you!**

**You can go your own way. Go your own way. You can call it another lonely day. Another lonely day. You can go your own way. Go your own way!**

_**Mercedes and Tina stand and join in.**_

**You can go your own way. Go your own way. You can call it another lonely day. Another lonely day. You can go your own way. Go your own way! You can call it another lonely day!**

**You can go your own way! You can call it another lonely day! You can go your own way!**

All of the girls that got up take their seats and everyone applauds at the fantastic performance. Before Rachel takes a seat, she looks up at Finn and gives him a smirk. She looks away before she can see the annoyance on his face.

"That was fabulous Rachel!" Mr. Schue tells the brown haired girl. "Is anyone else performing?"

Santana raises her hand and says, "Brittany and I would like to go."

"Take your stage, ladies," Mr. Schue replies with enthusiasm.

**Girls Just Want To Have Fun by Cindy Lauper**

_**Santana:**_** I come home in the morning light, my mother says when you gonna live your life right? Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones. And girls they want to have fun.**

_**Both:**_** Oh girls just want to have fun**

_**Brittany:**_** The phone rings in the middle of the night, my father yells what you gonna do with your life? Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one. But girls they want to have fun.**

_**Both:**_** Oh girls just want to have..**

**That's all they really want! Some fun! When the working day is done, girls - they want to have fun. Oh girls just want to have fun.**

_**Santana:**_ **Some boys take a beautiful girl, and hide her away from the rest of the world.**

_**Brittany:**_** I want to be the one to walk in the sun. Oh girls they want to have fun.**

**Both:** **Oh girls just want to have..**

**That's all they really want! Some fun! When the working day is done, girls - they want to have fun. Oh girls just want to have fun, they want to have fun, they want to have fun!**

Once again, the girls take their seats and marvel in the applause everyone is giving them.

"And in case you didn't get our message, it was that Britt and I are going to have fun; no worries, no pain. Our year is going to be off-the-wall-awesome. And if anyone screws with that I will take my freshly sharpened—"

"Okay, Santana! Thanks, girls. Great job," Mr. Schue says. "I'd love for more to perform, but we need to talk about this year guys. First off, Sectionals isn't too far away, and we are going to have some tough competition. And we don't want a repeat of Regionals. We need to be serious this year. Now we won't get too detailed today, but I want you to know it won't be like last year."

Everyone nods their head in understanding, not wanting to lose again like last year.

The bell to leave rings and everyone stands up to go.

"Great job to the ladies who performed today! Keep working on your songs everyone else!"

Before Puck reaches the door, Santana grabs him by the back of his shirt and pulls him away from the door.

"Not so fast, Mohawk." Santana reaches over and shuts the door after everyone files out the door and the two are left alone in the choir room.

"What's up with you ogling Berry? And don't act like you weren't because the first minute we walked in here you've been undressing her with your eyes. Is this another Jew thing?"

"Santana, you have no idea what you're talking about," Puck replies, rolling his eyes and moving to leave.

"Oh, no. We are no done. Puckerman, in case you forgot, I'm about the realest girl you'll ever meet, minus the fun-bags I bought myself. So spill, I promise, these perfect lips are sealed."

Puck stares at Santana, considering his options.

"Okay, fine. I don't know, but ever since our last make-out session, I've been having weird feelings for Rachel. And not just wanting to violate her pureness. I know, I'm crazy. But last night I went to check on her after her and Finn broke up, and I don't know. She was crying in my arms one minute, and the next my tongue was down her throat. I wasn't taking advantage, I actually wanted to."

Puck waits a beat for Santana to respond, and she doesn't.

"Say something."

Santana opens her mouth but quickly closes it. She opens it again, though, and says, "Okay, it seems like you're being serious. Although I don't understand why you choose _now_ to have feelings for someone, and why that someone is one Yentl, but whatever.

"What I've got to say is: tell her how you feel, but give her some time. We all know she obsessed over Frankenteen for years, God only knows why, and now her heart is broken, and she's vulnerable. Don't jump in, because she doesn't know what she wants right now."

"Okay, but what do I do?"

"Just be there for her. As a friend. Don't be playing tonsil hockey every time she bawls her eyes out. When she's over it, you tell her. Don't expect anything. Give her space and time. There's not much else you can do."

Puck sighs and looks up at his friend. "Thank you, Santana. I know this is weird for you, but it is for me too."

"Yeah, whatever. I just don't want any details about what her nipples look like, alright?"

Puck shakes his head and opens the door.

"You're the best, Santana."

She smiles. "Hell yeah I am."

**-glee-**

Kurt and Blaine sit on the couch in the Hummel's house, watching Grey's Anatomy.

Suddenly Kurt sits up and asks Blaine, "So who do you like more, Cristina or Meredith?"

Blaine shrugs and answers, "I honestly don't care for either of them, I don't even watch this show unless I'm with you."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "God, Blaine, would you quit acting like that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're so bored with everything we do together. We used to have so much fun this summer."

Blaine looks at Kurt, "Well, maybe things have changed. Maybe I have changed."

"What are you saying?" Kurt looks at the younger boy questioningly.

"Nothing, just never mind. I think I need to get home now, anyways." Blaine gives Kurt a quick peck on the mouth, grabs his blazer, and heads for the door.

"Okay, see you later, then," Kurt says with no enthusiasm. He rolls his eyes and turns up the volume on the TV just as Blaine shuts the door.

**-glee-**

Sam and Brittany sit in the blonde girl's bedroom, nonchalantly playing with Lord Tubbington.

"So," Brittany says out of the blue, "Santana told me about your little secret. I totally didn't believe that lip story. I mean, they could've just added another wing onto the house to fit your mouth!"

"Brittany, you can't tell anyone!" Sam insists, "This is a huge secret."

"It's okay Hammy Sammy, but that's not why I brought this whole thing up. Do you think any of the guys at school are for you? At McKinley people are pretty open to different types of love. Well, not really, but the Glee kids are."

"That's kind of personal Brittany."

The Cheerio shrugs, "I think it's a fair trade, you saw Santana and I playing around. The least you could do is share."

"You won't tell anyone… right?"

"No one except Santana, but I have to tell her because best friends tell each other everything."

Sam lets out a sigh, "Okay, that's fair. There's one guy who's in glee…"

"Oh my gosh! It's not Finn is it? Because if it is Santana will stop being your friend."

"No, no, it's not Finn. It's, uh, it's that new guy Blaine? I don't know, he just kind of gets me. We haven't even spoken, so the whole idea is just insane. And in fact I shouldn't even be crushing, he's dating that Kurt kid and I shouldn't be gay."

"Why not?" Brittany asks her cousin.

"That's why I'm here in the first place. I need to just get rid of all the "impure thoughts" as my dad put it. Not that there's anything wrong with being gay, I'm not judging you and Santana."

"What?"

"Aren't you and Santana kind of… together?"

"No way, what we do is just two friends talking with their tongues really close, Santana told me that."

Sam raises an eyebrow, "If you say so cuz, just… you can't tell anyone about this crush thing okay? That would be super bad and I don't need any bad publicity at McKinley, people already think I'm a big lipped freak and I've only been there two days."

"Maybe people would change their minds if you were yourself," the girl says before standing up, "I'll be right back, I have to go get some meatloaf for Lord Tubbington's dinner."

As Brittany walks out of the room, her red skirt sways in sync with her ponytail, Sam begins to wonder if she was right. Maybe he needed to be honest, of course he wasn't sure about what he needed to be honest about. Was he gay or bisexual? Was he just curious? He was confused, that was for sure. Most of all he was scared. Scared of what people at school would say if he was… gay, he knew that his parents already couldn't deal and he was worried that the school's populous would have the same reaction. He needed to figure this out.

Quickly Sam pulls out his phone and runs through his contacts, finding a number he had just added into his phone the day before. He presses dial and waits three rings before there is an answer.

"Trouty, Trouty, Trouty. Couldn't get enough Santana for one day?" the girl asks sarcastically.

"Something like that… Santana, can we talk?"

The girl can sense the seriousness in Sam's voice and replies just as seriously, "Of course."

**-glee-**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay guys! Settle down!" Mr. Schuester calls out. "Great job rehearsing for Sectionals today. I know it's a Monday, but you guys did great! On another note, the theme for this week is going to be Duets!"

The glee kids all get looks of excitement on their faces; a few of them even high-five.

"Before you get too excited," the curly-haired man says, "I picked your partners for you. You and your partner's names are written on a piece of paper on the piano that you can grab before you leave."

Santana raises a hand and says, "I swear if I get paired with Lumps the Clown over here, I will—" Suddenly, the bell rings, interrupting the girl.

"Make me proud guys!" Mr. Schue says as the kids leave.

When everyone is gone, Will is shuffling through sheet music when two hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" a sweet, charming voice says from behind him.

Will turns around and smiles at Holly Holliday, his beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey, beautiful," he says.

"So, tonight, I was thinking dinner at your place and then a romantic comedy after?" the blonde says, wrapping her arms tight around her guy.

"Sounds amazing," he replies.

"Okay, well I need to get going to monitor the halls and make sure no one is passing STD's, so I'll see you tonight," she says kissing Will on the cheek.

"See you tonight," he echoes.

**-glee-**

Once in the hallway, Brittany quickly finds her duet partner.

"Hello," she says with a bright smile, "I'm Brittany S. Pierce, and I'm your duet partner."

"Um, I know who you are Brittany," Blaine replies with a smile, "we have three classes together."

"Oh, yeah, I know but this is the first time we've actually spoken… so… anyway! I was thinking that since we're duet partners and obviously destined to have tons of fun together you might consider doing me a tinsy, tiny favor."

"What that?" Blaine asks, patting his gelled back hair.

"My cousin Sam is having some trouble in his geometry class. I was hoping maybe you'd tutor him? Kurt told me you're like super, Einstein when it comes to math."

"Oh, yeah, no problem Brittany. Put his number in my phone," the raven haired boy instructs, pulling out his cell phone to hand to Brittany, "and tell him I'll call him today after school to figure out when we can meet up!"

Brittany smiles to herself, knowing that Santana's plan is working, "That would be great, thanks Blaine Newbie."

"My last name isn't—" but before Blaine can finish correcting the blonde Cheerio, she runs down the hallway, her short red skirt moving every which way.

**-glee-**

Finn and Kurt sit on the couch in the living room of the house their parents bought the previous summer.

"Thank God I got paired with you and not Rachel," Finn says. "There's too many emotions going on between us right now, and most of them aren't good ones."

"Finn, you're basically my brother right now, so I'm just going to be upfront with you," the smaller boy replies. "The only one to blame for those emotions is you. YOU were the one to end things, not her."

Finn looks down, "I know. It's only been a couple of days, and I know she was controlling and everything, but I sorta miss her."

"Well then let's sing a song that tells her how you feel. If I know anything about Rachel Berry it's that she expresses everything through song. So do it right back."

Finn smiles at Kurt. "Great idea, man. But what about you? Don't you have a great relationship with Blaine right now? Won't he think it's weird?"

Kurt shrugs, "We've kind of hit a rough patch. Things aren't like they were in the summer. Oh, Finn I just thought of the perfect song for us!"

Before Kurt can tell Finn what he wants to sing, Carole and Burt walk in, their faces filled with smiles.

"Boys," Burt says. "We have something we'd like to share with the two of you."

Carole's face lights up as she opens her mouth to speak. "Burt and I have decided to get married."

First, shock registers on the boys' faces, then excitement. They both jump up from the couch and hug the two lovebirds.

"Oh my gosh, this is so amazing!" Kurt screams, jumping for joy.

"I can't believe it, guys! Congrats!" Finn says.

The four stand together, smiling. They feel something different though, they feel like a family.

**-glee-**

Sam is sitting on his cousin's bed when suddenly, his phone starts vibrating, announcing an incoming call. A number Sam hasn't seen before appears on the screen.

"Hello?" Sam answers.

"Hey, Sam. It's Blaine!" Sam's heart jumps and his eyes get large.

"It's Blaine," he mouths to Brittany. She gives him a thumbs-up. "Uh, hey, Blaine. What's up?"

"Well, Brittany told me you're kinda struggling with your math class and I just happen to be an excellent teacher! So do you think you'd want to meet up sometimes and I could help you out?"

Sam smiles his big smile and says, "Yeah, that would be really awesome! When do you want to meet?"

"How about tomorrow night at Lima Bean? Say, six-ish?" Blaine replies.

"Sounds great! It'll be my treat since you're helping me out and all," the blonde boy says with a smile.

"Really, Sam, it's no problem."

"It might not be to you, but it is to me. Seriously, thank you."

Blaine, sitting on his own bed smiles, too, "You're welcome. See you tomorrow, Sam."

"See you."

Sam looks at his cousin, who is smirking at him.

"You so want to tongue wrestle with him."

Sam blushes. "I wasn't that obvious was I?"

"No, you did great."

"Thanks, Britt, I know you had something to do with this," the boy says.

"Well, don't say I never gave you anything. Now, I need to go gargle salt water six times so the gremlins don't eat Lord Tubbington."

Sam shakes his head at his cousin, but couldn't feel more thankful to have her in his life.

**-glee-**

"Thank god Mr. Schue had the good damn sense to put us together," Mercedes says to Quinn as they walk up to Quinn's bedroom, "if I had been paired with anyone else I might have killed myself."

Quinn giggles, "As if 'Cedes, we both know you'd miss yourself too much."

"That's true," Mercedes agrees, walking into Quinn's room and sitting down on the bed, "I already know the perfect song we can sing too."

"Take Me or Leave Me? Yeah, I heard you singing it on the way to biology today. And I agree it is the perfect song, it lets everyone know that we're a force not to be reckoned with and if they don't take us the way we are then that's their problem."

"That's right, so little Miss Berry better back up a few steps. Am I right sister, or am I right?"

"You're right," Quinn agrees happily, "would it be weird of me to say that now Rachel and Finn are broken up I hope he comes back to me?"

"Hell to the yes," Mercedes informs her friend, "if you get back with that double stuffed fool then you're obviously insane boo-boo."

"He's my first love Mercedes, how can I not want him back?"

"Because you weren't faithful the first time so obviously there was something wrong with him when you dated before. Besides if you want to get back with anybody it oughta be with one fine-ass mohawked, football player named Noah Puckerman."

"Oh please, Puck is of the past."

"Mmmhmm, well, if you want to get with Finn again I guess I'll respect that… just know I won't be at the wedding."

Quinn laughs and tosses a purple sequin pillow at Mercedes, "Thanks for the support, boo," the blonde girl says mocking her best friend.

The girls laugh in unison before beginning practice on the duet.

**-glee-**

Holly and Will sit on the man's couch, snuggled up close against each other.

"Will, tonight is just perfect. I never want it to end," Holly says, breathing in Will's scent.

"Me either," he replies, scooting even closer to his girlfriend.

"Will?" she says.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I love you," the blonde-haired woman says, without missing a beat.

Will is surprised to hear the words, but he feels the exact same way.

"I love you, too, Holly."

Her back was pressed against him, but she turns herself around so the two are face to face.

"I think I'm ready to…." she trails off.

Will is confused for a moment, but then he realizes what the woman who holds his heart is saying.

"Are you sure? I mean really sure?"

"Of course, Will. I love you, you love me. There's no better time than right now," she says, her eyes twinkling from the flames of the candles Will had laid out.

"I do love you," Will says right before he brings his face to hers and presses his lips against Holly's.

The kiss is passionate, and soon, their tongues are swirling around each other, and the moment feels so right for the two. Will holds Holly close, and she can feel her boyfriend growing.

She stops the kiss and looks into his eyes and nods. Will lifts her up and carries her to his bedroom where he lays her softly on his bed. He starts the kiss again, him standing, her sitting. Holly pulls off his shirt and grabs the man to bring him to her. He removes her shirt and runs his hands along her back, feeling every inch of her.

Their lips still connected, he unhooks her bra and throws it aside. He doesn't know where to put his hands first. He runs his thumbs over her hard nipples and she moans with pleasure. He pulls his mouth from hers and moves down to pay attention to her breasts. He begins teasing her by slowly licking her nipples, until finally he puts one into his mouth and sucks.

The feelings Holly gets go through her body, and she relaxes, letting her boyfriend work his magic. When he is done, he brings his mouth to hers once again. She pulls off his pants, and he does the same to her. Holly can see how excited Will is through his underwear and can't wait to take them off of her man. She grabs them and pulls them down. His penis is upright and as hard as can be. She moves her hands to stroke him, and starts a slow rhythm.

Will removes Holly's panties, also, and moans as she quickens her pace on his penis. He too, moves his hands down below and begins some stroking of his own. He hits a spot that sends ripples of pleasure through Holly and she can't help but cry out.

Their hands glide upon each other for a minute more, but Holly whispers to Will, out of breath, "I want you now, all of you."

Will obeys and takes his hands from her lower region. She does the same, and lays herself down, ready for him.

Will gets on top of Holly and grabs his pulsating member, directing it to where they both want it to go. Slowly, he pushes inside her, and extreme pleasure goes through both of them. Inside Holly, Will thrusts, slow but steady. Sweat glistens on the two and they both are filled with desire for the other.

Will speeds up the pace and Holly can't help but start moaning at the amazing feelings her boyfriend is giving her. Will leans down, still pushing in and out, and kisses Holly with amazing force. Their hands roam each other's bodies as they feel parts of each other they had only dreamed of touching.

Will keeps his hands on Holly's breasts and gives her pleasure from there, massaging her. He then moves down again, and rubs the spot that makes her squirm, all while keeping the same rhythm. Holly keeps crying out, which turns Will on even more. He starts thrusting into his girl faster and faster and Holly screams out.

The bed is shaking and the two don't notice a thing but each other as they become one. Holly can feel her orgasm building up and she begs Will to go harder. He responds just the way she wants him too and soon her climax is there, and she cries out, feeling the electricity run through her. Will follows soon after, and he too, moans loudly.

Will lies on top of Holly, still inside her, panting heavily. The two kiss passionately, amazed at the connection they just made. Holly sighs, feeling amazing after making love to the amazing man on top of her. They look into each other's eyes, not saying a word, but knowing the three words running through both of their minds.

**-glee-**

Standing in front of the glee club Quinn suddenly gets stage fright; she keeps remembering her when she performed she went into labor and had to be rushed to the hospital. Even having to perform last week gave her jitters, too. She just couldn't shake it off.

"You're gonna be fine," Mercedes reassures her, "Trust me mamma, I got you."

"Okay, let's do it," the blonde girl mumbles beside her.

"Hit it!" Mercedes instructs the band. Music fills the room and the girls ready themselves to sing.

**Take Me or Leave Me by Idina Menzel and Tracie Thoms**

**Quinn: Every single day, I walk down the street. I hear people say 'Baby so sweet!' Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me. Boys. Girls. I can't help it baby. So be kind and don't lose your mind, just remember that I'm your baby…**

**Mercedes: Take me for what I am! Who I was meant to be…**

**Quinn: …And if you give a damn**

**Both: Take me baby or leave me**

**Quinn: Take me baby or leave me**

**Mercedes: A tiger in a cage: can never see the sun! This diva needs her stage, baby lets have fun! You are the one I choose! Folks would kill to fill your shoes. You love the lime light to now baby, so be mine and don't waste my time cryin' 'Oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'**

**Quinn: Take me for what I am**

**Mercedes: Who I was meant to be**

**Both: And if you give a damn**

**Mercedes: Take me baby or leave me**

**Mercedes: No way, can I be what I'm not**

**Quinn: But hey, don't you want your girl hot?**

**Mercedes: Don't fight, don't lose your head**

**Quinn: 'Cause every night who's in your bed?**

**Both: Who?**

**Mercedes: Who's in your bed?**

**Quinn: [Spoken] Kiss, pookie…**

**Both: That's it**

**Quinn: The straw that breaks my back**

**Both: I quit**

**Mercedes: Unless you take it back**

**Both: Women**

**Quinn: What is it about them?**

**Both: Can't live with them or without them**

**Both: Take me for what I am**

**Mercedes: Who I was meant to be (Quinn: Who I was meant to be)**

**Quinn: And if you give a damn (Mercedes: and if you give a damn then) take me baby, or leave me**

**Quinn: Take me baby; take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me**

**Both: Take me baby or leave me**

**Both: [Spoken] Guess I'm leaving I'm gone!**

**By now the two girls are laughing together and the room is applauding loudly. Finn whistles and Quinn subtly winks in his direction. Seeing this, in her opinion disgusting, display of affection Santana rolls her eyes and quits clapping.**

"That was amazing ladies!" Mr. Schuester compliments them, "Quinn I don't know where you've been hiding that voice but I want to hear it more often! That was spectacular. Way to set the stage, everyone else certainly has their work cut out for them."

"We were hoping to have that affect," Mercedes informs her teacher breathlessly.

The two girls hug each other briefly and smile at the other members of the club, the kids clap once more as the blonde and brunette duo take their seats in the front row. At this moment, Quinn feels like the smile may never come off of her face. This is the best she's felt since giving up her baby.

With her best friend at her side Mercedes knows that this year belongs to Quinn and herself. She's beyond positive that the glee club is no longer going to be a Rachel Berry-run show. Quinn and her are going to be the top divas of the club by the time Sectionals rolls around, she just knows it.

"Alright, anyone else ready to perform?" Mr. Schue asks his students.

Kurt raises his hand, "Finn and I are."

"Go for it," their teacher replies.

Finn looks at Rachel before he gets out of his seat, hoping that she'll understand what he's saying to her in the song.

**Yesterday by The Beatles**

**Finn: Yesterday.. All my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as though they're here to stay. Oh I believe.. in yesterday. **

**Kurt: Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be. There' s a shadow hanging over me. Oh yesterday came suddenly. **

**Finn: Why she had to go**

**Both: I don't know**

**Finn: She wouldn't say. I said **

**Both: Something wrong. Now I long.. for yesterdaaay. **

**Kurt: Yesterday.. Love was such an easy game to play. Now I need a place to hide away. Oh I believe in yesterday. **

**Finn: Why she had to go **

**Both: I don't know**

**Finn: She wouldn't say**

**Both: I said something wrong now I long for yesterday-a-a-ay**

**Kurt: Yesterday.. love was such an easy game to play. **

**Both: Now I need a place to hide away, oh I believe in yesterday.**

**Finn: Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm**

**Both:Mmm-mmmmmmmmmm.**

Everyone in the choir room claps except for Rachel and Blaine. Rachel glares at Finn, wondering why he thinks he can try and win her back with a song. Blaine looks sad at Kurt, because he knows they have problems that they haven't really worked out.

"Awesome, guys. Really, wow!" Mr. Schuester says to the two.

"We also have an announcement," Kurt tells the class. "Our parents have decided to get married!"

Everyone gasps and smiles. The girls rush down to hug Kurt and Finn, and "Congratulations" is passed through everyone's mouth. The guys follow suit and either give the two boys a hand shake or a pat on the back.

After every is seated again, Mr. Schuester says, "That's amazing. If any two people are meant for each other, it's definitely those two. I'm happy for you boys."

"Thanks," they both say.

Puck notices how Rachel's forehead is wrinkled and how she keeps tapping her foot angrily. He knows Finn's song hit something inside of her, and that she needs calmed down.

The rest of the class is just chatter about the engagement and Sectionals selections. When the bell rings Rachel jumps up and storms out the door. Puck is close on her heels and pulls her aside.

"Rachel, I know you're upset. I want you to talk to me. You can't keep this inside," the Mohawk-clad boy says. "How about we get together tonight and since we're duet partners we can practice our song and talk?"

Rachel seems to cool down a bit and relaxes her tense shoulders.

"Okay, Noah. 7 o'clock, my house?"

"Definitely," Puck replies, with a smile. He squeezes her hand and walks away, leaving the brunette to wonder if talking and singing will be the only things the two do tonight.

**-glee-**

To say Sam was nervous as he entered the Lima Bean is an understatement. The tall blonde boy hadn't realized how strong an attraction he felt to Blaine until this very minute as his palms begin to sweat profusely.

"Sam," calls the dark haired Blaine, "over here!"

Turning his attention to a table to the left of the coffee shop Sam walks over to Blaine, plastering a goofy smile on his face. _Just relax_, Sam tells himself over and over, but it doesn't work. No matter how many times he tells himself to relax, he simply can't. Now, looking at Blaine in his gray cardigan and black bowtie, Sam knows he has feelings for him, bad. There is no more confusion as Sam stares into Blaine's hazel eyes dreamily.

"Hello? Earth to Evans…" Blaine says, snapping Sam out of his mind, "Where'd you go man?"

"Someplace that has less geometry. Thanks again for helping me with this, Blaine," Sam says, truthfully thankful that someone was willing to take the time and help him learn.

"No problem, besides, I breezed through geometry. So what are you working on?"

Sam quickly pulls out a thick geometry textbook and a green notebook with the words 'GEO P. 1' written on it.

"This," the blonde replies, as he opens the notebook and points to the page in the book.

"Uh, Sam, this is algebra review…"

"That explains why I don't get it. I barely got a C minus in algebra last year, my teacher wasn't the best, and I'm not exactly Captain Math."

Blaine chuckles, "Well, I guess it's a good thing I know my math…"

As Blaine begins to explain the homework, Sam forces himself to focus. He has to pass. From what Santana told him, Kurt is pretty smart, so why would Blaine want to be with someone who can't even do basic algebra? Sam scolds himself mentally as he follows Blaine's instructions to draw the picture before doing anything else. To think of Kurt and Blaine breaking up seems ludicrous to the golden haired boy, although the way Santana talked, it looked as though they were headed to Splitsville…

"Now all you have to do is solve for that angle and you're good!" Blaine says with a smile, proud of himself for being such a good teacher.

"Whoa, that's easy," Sam replies, clearly shocked.

"See? You can totally do this stuff Sam, all you have to do is work at it."

The pair shares a smile and for a minute Sam is sure there's something in the smile, something other than just a friendly exchange… something almost lust-filled.

Blaine has the same thought, and as he watches Sam solve for the angle, he wonders what it would be like to have Sam's big lips pressed against his own. The boy shakes his gelled head, shocked at his thoughts considering he's dating Kurt. He's in love with Kurt. Or he should be, but he can't deny the fact that there's something in him that wants Sam, wants to be held by Sam.

_He's straight, you're in a relationship, get it together Anderson_, Blaine tells himself. He gives himself a good mental shake before he tells Sam how to figure the Pythagorean Theorem.

"It's A squared, plus B squared equals C squared. Then you take the square root of whatever A and B equal and that's C."

Blaine watches Sam nod his head and take his blue eyes off of Blaine's… lips? No, that couldn't be. Sam was straight, wasn't he?

_That doesn't matter; his sexuality isn't your problem. You have a boyfriend, that's the problem, _Blaine tells himself in his head. But it shouldn't be, he shouldn't think of his first boyfriend as a problem. He shouldn't be thinking of the guy he is supposed to love as an issue standing in the way of him being able to get hot and bothered with the blonde sitting next to him.

"You're hot," Blaine says, making Sam stop mid-equation to stare at him.

"What?" he asks, his heart pounding in his chest.

"You're right," Blaine repeats with a smooth smile, "I don't think you're as bad at this as Brittany thinks. In fact if I didn't know any better I'd think this was all just some scheme to get us to spend time together."

Blaine begins to laugh and Sam soon joins in, trying to fake his way out of having to deal with explanations.

The boys work on more problems together and soon they feel like they've known each other for years.

**-glee-**

Puck and Rachel sit on the girl's bed, Puck lightly fingering his guitar and Rachel studying the lyrics of their song choice.

"How about we both sing this line and it fades into the next part?" Rachel suggests.

"Yeah, cool," Puck replies, looking down after he realizes he had been staring at Rachel's beautiful face. "So, Rach, are we ever going to talk about today? Feelings like those don't just go away in a couple of hours."

Rachel blows out a sigh and crosses her legs, setting her hands on her knees.

"You're right. I just don't want to get all worked up about it again. And I hate making you listen to me whine about Finn."

"Rachel, I'll listen to whatever you have to say, no matter how much you whine."

Rachel looks into Puck's eyes and sees his honesty.

"Well, I don't know. No, I do know. I hate what he's doing. He's trying to make himself seem all remorseful and sorry for ending things, and when I don't take him back, I'M going to look like the jerk."

"Rachel I don't think—" Puck pauses, replaying her words. "Wait, you're sure you're not taking him back?"

"Yes, definitely. I love Finn, and I probably always will, but he wasn't the right choice for me. I need someone who loves all of me, and has my best interests in mind, too, and…" she trails off, getting lost in Puck's eyes.

Puck, too, is staring deeply at Rachel, heat passing through them. Puck leans in and kisses Rachel softly on the mouth. The kiss deepens and they press their bodies together. After a moment or two they break apart, staring at each other.

"I can be that guy, Rachel," Puck whispers.

Rachel looks at the boy who just sent shivers through her whole body. She knows his history but the look in his eyes tells her he's not the same boy he was a year ago.

"Noah, I know this sounds crazy, but I believe you. But if you really want to be that guy, you need to give me time. You're not some rebound from, Finn."

"Rachel, take all the time you need. I can wait for you," the boy says, inching closer. He brings his head in a gives the girl a light kiss. "As long as I know I have another chance, I will do anything."

**-glee-**

_**The next day in Glee…**_

Blaine and Brittany offer to perform for the assignment and both walk to the center of the room.

**I Want to Dance by Whitney Houston**

**Brittany: I wanna dance.**

**Blaine: Clock strikes upon the hour and the sun begins to fade…**

**Brittany: Still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues away…**

**Both: I've done alright up 'til now, it's the light of day that shows me how. And when the night falls, my lonely heart calls.**

**Brittany: I wanna dance with somebody!**

_The blonde girl runs over to Mike Chang and pulls him into a sudden dance, making all the glee kids remember how talented the two are at dancing. _

**Blaine: I wanna feel the heat with somebody!**

_**Blaine pulls Rachel into a dance and twirls the girl, she begins to laugh.**_

**Both: Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody! With somebody who loves me!**

**Blaine: Oh I wanna dance with somebody!**

_Brittany spins Mike and he goes back to sit down, all the while she continues to sing. Blaine does the same with Rachel._

**Brittany: I wanna feel the heat with somebody.**

**Both: Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody! With somebody who loves me.**

**Blaine: I've been in love and lost my senses, spinning through the town.**

**Brittany: Sooner or later the fever ends, and I wind up feeling down. I need a woman who'll take a chance on a love that burns hot enough to last.**

**Blaine: So when the night falls, my lonely heart calls!**

**Both: I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody! Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody! With somebody who loves me.**

**Brittany: I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heeeeeaaaaaat. Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody. With somebody who loves me!**

**New Directions: Somebody whooooo, somebody whoooo**

**Brittany: Somebody who loves meeeee, yeah.**

**New Directions: Somebody whooooo, somebody whooooo**

**Blaine: To hold me in his arms, ohhhh**

**Both: I need a (Blaine:) woman, (Brittany:) man who'll take a chance on a love that burns hot enough to last. So when the night falls, my lonely heart**

**Brittany: Calls!**

**Both: I wanna dance with somebody; I wanna feel the heat with somebody! Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody. With somebody who loves. Oh, I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody! Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody! With somebody who loves me!**

**Blaine: Oooh, oooh.**

**New Directions: Dance.**

**Brittany: Come on baby, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.**

**New Directions: Dance.**

**Blaine: Woooo! Yeah! Now get with this!**

**Brittany: Ha-ha-ha.**

**Blaine: Oo-woah-oo-woah yeah!**

**Both: Don't you wanna dance (Brittany: With me baby?), don't you wanna dance (Blaine: With me girl?) Hey! Don't you wanna dance (Brittany: With me baybay!) With somebody who loves me!**

_Brittany grabs Sam and Blaine grabs Santana and pulls them into the duet, making them both dance._

_Both quickly pick up the groove and dance with their respective partners._

**Everyone: Don't you wanna dance, say you wanna dance, don't you wanna dance? Don't you wanna dance, say you wanna dance, don't you wanna dance? Don't you wanna dance; say you wanna dance, uh-huh!**

_Brittany spins Sam, and Blaine does the same to Santana. Now Santana is dancing with Brittany and Sam is dancing with Blaine. In the audience, Kurt is visibly fuming. He's been ignored the entire performance and if he wasn't sure Sam was straight he would've suspected Blaine to be cheating._

**Both: With somebody who loves me!**

The music stops and the couples stop dancing, all four of them laughing, but only Santana and Brittany laughing from excitement. Sam and Blaine are laughing from sheer awkwardness and tension. As the audience claps, Kurt is the first to comment.

"Wow, honey, you did a fabulous job!" the blazer-wearing boy says as he walks down from the second tier of the choir room, and down to his boyfriend, "And guess what, I wanna dance with you too!" he smiles and pulls Blaine into a hug.

Everyone stares at the pair strangely, not because it's two guys hugging, but because almost everyone in the room can tell that Blaine hadn't been referring to Kurt while he was singing. Also because of Kurt's song choice yesterday.

"He's right," Mr. Schuester chimes in, "you guys did a great job! You both have quite the set of pipes on ya."

"Well, Britt-Britt is always great," Santana smiles, hooking her pinkie finger with Brittany's. The girls go and sit down then, and after one last long stare at each other Blaine and Sam take their seats. It's clear to Santana (who had told Brittany to get Sam and Blaine to dance together), that Sam isn't the only one who'd caught feelings. She knows that Blaine is also feeling something.

There's only one problem: Santana isn't sure what that 'feeling' is.

"Okay, is anyone else ready to perform today?"

Rachel raises her hand and walks to the front of the room, Puck following her with his guitar in his hands. Mr. Schuester backs away, motioning to them that they have the whole floor. The two pull up chairs rather than standing, due to the intimacy of the song, it seems right to be sitting.

**I'll Be by Edwin McCain**

**Puck begins strumming his guitar, playing the beginning of the song**

**Puck: The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful, stop me and steal my breath. And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky, never revealing their depth. **

**Rachel: Tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

**Both:** **I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

**Puck: And rain falls angry on the tin roof, as we lie awake in my bed.**

**Rachel:** **You're my survival, you're my living proof. My love is alive and not dead.**

**Puck: And tell me that we belong together. Dress is up with the trappings of love. **

**Rachel:** **I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above…**

_The pair never break eye contact, staring intently at each other, meaning what they are singing_

**Both: I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

**Puck:** **And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.**

**Rachel: I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you saaaaaaaid!**

**Both:** **I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your... I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

**Puck: The greatest fan of your life…**

**Both:...greatest fan of your life.**

The glee kids erupt with applause for the duo. Their song was not only beautiful, but almost everyone felt every single word the two sang. Finn couldn't help but think of Rachel, but no matter how many times he tried to make eye contact with her, her eyes were glued on Puck.

Kurt tried looking at Blaine, but the boy was busy staring off into space. Little did he know Blaine was actually lost in thought about a guy who wasn't Kurt.

Sam was trying to be secretive in looking at Blaine, but Santana, who looked at her friend in between moments of staring at Brittany, noticed who he was making eyes at. It reminded her of the conversation they had had the other day…

_**Flashback**_

_Quickly Sam pulls out his phone and runs through his contacts, finding a number he has just added into his phone the day before. He presses dial and waits three rings before there is an answer._

"_Trouty, Trouty, Trouty. Couldn't get enough Santana for one day?" the girl asks sarcastically._

"_Something like that… Santana, can we talk?"_

_The girl can sense the seriousness in Sam's voice and replies just as seriously, "Of course."_

"_Can we meet up somewhere?"_

"_Uh, yeah, totally, Breadstix in ten?"_

_Sam replies with a quick 'yes' and hangs up, grabbing his jacket he walks out into the foyer of the house and runs into Brittany. A bowl with "Lord Tubbington" written on it is filled with meatloaf in her hands._

"_Where you running off too cousin?" she asks curiously._

"_I'm going to Breadstix to meet Santana…" he explains cautiously, hoping Brittany won't want to come with him._

"_Oh, well, have fun. Tell her I say hi," and with that Brittany walks away._

_Sam gets out of the house and is in Breadstix within five minutes of leaving. While parked in the parking lot of the restaurant Sam wonders what he's going to say. It's really confusing for him. He hasn't even spoken to Blaine and yet he's got a crush on him._

_The blonde boy sees Santana walk into the restaurant and follows her lead, getting out of his car, trailing behind her. Once inside he spots her at a table chewing on a thin breadstick. He takes a deep breath and walks over to her, "Thanks for meeting me," he says quietly as he sits down across from her._

"_No problem Lips, what's this all about?" she asks, staring at him with her dark brown eyes._

"_You know about me and now Brittany does too. She also knows that I've got a little thing for… Blaine," he informs her, avoiding eye contact at all costs._

"_You're crushing on Lady Hummel's boy toy? Oh Sammy, that is no bueno."_

"_Why?"_

"_Besides the fact that Kurt seems obsessed with the gel haired weasel? How about the fact that you're deep in the flannel closet with me and don't plan on coming out any time soon?"_

_Sam sighs, "I really like him Santana, I haven't felt like this since I left Tennessee."_

"_So you want my help with…?" she asks as she grabs another breadstick from the bowl on the corner of the table._

"_I want to know what you would do."_

"_I would steal him away from Little Miss Hummel. Then again I'm a mischievous bitch, so… plus, even I wouldn't mess with Kurt."_

"_Well, crap."_

"_However, I happen to know a little something about hard hair that I don't think even Lady knows."_

_Ignoring Santana's crude comment about Kurt's sexuality Sam asks, "What?"_

"_Blaine doesn't love him. Didn't you hear his song? If that wasn't proof enough that their love has reached an end, I don't know what is. Maybe they'll break up and you can…"_

"_Fill Blaine's void without Kurt?"_

_Santana smirks, "Wanky."_

"_I haven't even spoken to him though; he probably doesn't have any idea who I am."_

"_You just leave the getting-to-know-you to me. Now, since we're here I wants to get my eat on," she says, picking up a menu._

Santana gets brought back to the present when Sam taps her on the shoulder.

"Santana, it's time for us to perform," the blonde boy tells his friend.

"Alright, I'm ready," she replies, though her mind is on something completely different.

**Constant Craving by K.D. Lang**

**Santana: Even through the darkest phase. Be it thick or thin, always someone marches brave. Here beneath my skin. **

**Santana + New Directions: And constant craving has always been.**

**Sam: Maybe a great magnet pulls all souls towards truth. Or maybe it is life itself, leads wisdom to its youth.**

**Santana: And constant (Sam: constant) craving (craving) has always been (always been).**

_The two exchange a look which tells them everything they need to know about the other. The fact they might be gay wasn't the issue, the issue was the crippling fear they felt about admitting it. Neither wanted to be different, or deal with the verbal abuse that was sure to ensue coming out._

**Both: Craving, uh-huh, constant craving. Has always been.**

**Sam: Has always been.**

_The blonde boy's eyes go to Blaine who is sitting on the top tier with his arms crossed across his blue plaid shirt. Sam can feel his heart tighten and begin to beat faster, and it's almost as if Blaine can sense Sam's anxiety because just before Sam turns away Blaine smiles at him brightly. Almost as if to say "It's all going to be alright."_

**Santana: Constant craving, has always been.**

_Instinctively Santana's eyes roam over to Brittany. This girl is her best friend and even before they started fooling around, from the second they met in kindergarten, Santana knew she loved her. How were either of them to know that the friendly love would blossom into something more than that?_

**Both: Constant craving has always been. Craving, uh-huh, constant craving. Has always been, has always been. Has always been. Has always been.**

**Sam: Has always been.**

**Santana: Has always been.**

**Both: Has always been.**

**Sam: Has always been.**

**Santana: Has always been. **

There is a moment of silence, like the song has spoken to everyone. And then there's applause, Sam and Santana smile at each other and then quickly hug, ignoring the looks they get from people because they are so surprised Santana would dare hug anyone other than Brittany.

"Wow," the curly haired teacher says as he walks up and puts his arms around the kids who just finished their duets, "I have to say that these are some of the best duets I've heard in a long time. You guys are killing it! Way to go Sam and Santana! Let's hear it for 'em one more time!"

The room claps once more and Santana grabs Sam's hand and the two walk back to their seats, not letting go of the other's hand even once they've taken their seats.

Carefully, Sam looks up and over to Blaine who is staring at him. There's a twinkle in Blaine's hazel eyes that not only makes Sam's heart pound, but also makes him wonder if his secret crush is no longer a secret.

"You guys were very good," Rachel informs them, "I have to say at first I thought perhaps Sam was just a nice piece of eye-candy who was good at performing Maroon 5. I happily revoke that thought. Brava Mr. Evans, brava."

Sam smiles goofily and says, "Thanks I think."

"Just ignore the hobbit," Santana spits out snarkily, "while she may be right about you being a kick ass singer, she's also good at putting her giant beak where it doesn't belong. So go back to your Pudsonberry problem, okay dwarf?"

Rachel huffs and turns her head away from the Cheerio.

**-glee-**

"Kurt, we need to talk," Blaine says after his boyfriend answers his Skype call.

"I agree. But what is there to say? You've obviously moved on to blondie."

"Kurt, don't say that. I'm practically the first guy friend he has here and I'm helping him with math. We've just gotten to know each other."

"Yeah well the way he looks at you is the way you used to look at me," Kurt trails off.

Blaine is silent for a beat, thinking.

"Kurt, I don't know what to do anymore. You're not happy. I'm not happy. What happened? We were fine just a month ago."

"People change, Blaine."

"So… What does this mean?" Blaine asks slowly.

Kurt opens his mouth to answer when he hears the doorbell ring.

"Hold on, Blaine," he sighs.

He gets up from the computer desk in the living room and walks to the front door; Blaine has a clear view of everything.

Kurt opens the door and is shocked to see Dave Karofsky standing there, looking troubled. The last he had ever heard from or about the boy was this summer when apparently the boy tried to commit suicide, but his dad found him hanging and pulled him down before the act was finished. Nobody knew the reason for his attempt, either.

"David? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you at school or anything."

Karofsky looks up at Kurt and says, "I have to tell you something, Kurt. Just hear me out." Kurt nods and gestures for him to keep talking.

"I'm sure you heard about this summer… But I need you to know why. Kurt, I'm gay."

Kurt's mouth hangs open and he stares at the boy with wide eyes. Suddenly, he is filled with anger.

"So you mean to tell me you've bullied me for God knows how long for being gay, but yet here you are, on the same team as me?" Kurt is about to slam the door but Karofsky holds it open.

"Kurt please. I know it was wrong, I am so terribly sorry. I didn't know what to do with myself and my feelings. I was just so confused… I… I… I'm just so sorry."

Blaine, still on the computer, can't make out the words between the two, but it looks intense. Kurt forgets his boyfriend is still on the Skype call.

"Kurt… I need you to know something else…" Karofsky trails off. Kurt looks at him, waiting for more, when suddenly the bigger boy leans in and kisses Kurt.

Stunned, Kurt stays put, so surprised he can't even move. After a few seconds he moves away from the boy and stares at him crazily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yells.

Karofsky looks at Kurt with sad eyes and realizes he made a mistake.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I have feelings for you, and I couldn't leave without you knowing," Karofsky starts backing out of the house, and keeps repeating, "I'm sorry."

Kurt shuts the door, his mouth agape, so bewildered by what just happened. He hears a beep from his computer and looks over at it. It reads "Call Ended: Blaine Anderson"

Horror shudders through Kurt's body as he realizes Blaine must have seen the whole thing. Any chance they had of saving their relationship is now gone up in smoke, and Kurt knows it. He sits down on his couch and begins to cry.

**-glee-**

Blaine storms out of his house and gets behind the wheel of his car. He is still fuming from what he just witnessed. He puts the car into drive, and before he knows it he has driven to Brittany's house. Blaine knows the blonde girl is the best person to go to with problems like this, so he gets out of his car and heads to knock on the door.

A couple seconds after he knocks, Sam answers the door.

"Uh, hey, Blaine," he says, but notices the look on his friend's face. "Woah, what's wrong?"

"Is Brittany here?" he asks.

"No, she's out with Santana, she just left about an hour ago."

Blaine sighs and runs his hands through his hair, which is starting to lose its gel, and his natural curls are showing through.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks. "You can talk to me if you need to."

Blaine gives a half-smile, "I don't want to worry you with my problems, I'll just go."

"No really, Blaine," Sam says. "It's no problem, you helped me, now I'll help you. C'mon. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Are you sure? It's about Kurt."

Sam swallows, his heart beating a little faster. "Are you guys having issues?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure we're over."

"Why?" Sam asks, worried that he was a little too obvious with his crush the last few days.

"Well, if you'd invite me in, I could tell you all about it," the brunette says.

Sam smiles, "Come on in, Blaine."

**-glee-**


	3. Chapter 3

**FLASHBACK**

_Blaine storms out of his house and gets behind the wheel of his car. He is still fuming from what he just witnessed. He puts the car into drive, and before he knows it he has driven to Brittany's house. Blaine knows the blonde girl is the best person to go to with problems like this, so he gets out of his car and heads to knock on the door._

_A couple seconds after he knocks, Sam answers the door._

_"Uh, hey, Blaine," he says, but notices the look on his friend's face. "Woah, what's wrong?"_

_"Is Brittany here?" he asks._

_"No, she's out with Santana, she just left about an hour ago."_

_Blaine sighs and runs his hands through his hair, which is starting to lose its gel, and his natural curls are showing through._

_"Are you okay?" Sam asks. "You can talk to me if you need to."_

_Blaine gives a half-smile, "I don't want to worry you with my problems, I'll just go."_

_"No really, Blaine," Sam says. "It's no problem, you helped me, now I'll help you. C'mon. What's the worst that could happen?"_

_"Are you sure? It's about Kurt."_

_Sam swallows, his heart beating a little faster. "Are you guys having issues?"_

_"Yeah. I'm pretty sure we're over."_

_"Why?" Sam asks, worried that he was a little too obvious with his crush the last few days._

_"Well, if you'd invite me in, I could tell you all about it," the brunette says._

_Sam smiles, "Come on in, Blaine."_

_Blaine returns the smile and walks into the Pierce house, looking around as he does. The dark haired boy notices a cat lying on the floor that looks more like a bouncy-ball covered in fur than an actual animal. _

"_Thanks for this," Blaine says as he follows Sam down the hallway to his room._

"_No problem man. You help me, I help you. It's what friends do." Sam reassures him._

_That's when it hits Blaine. _Friend,_ that's what he was missing. Sure he had Kurt, but Kurt was his boyfriend not his friend. Blaine realizes that he needs someone who he can complain to about Kurt, and it appears as though this person had been found._

"_Okay, well, for starters Kurt and I have been on the rocks since school started. We only have one class and glee club together and the distance is really hurting us. Sure we still live close to each other, but this summer we spent every day together and now it's…"_

"_Hard?"_

"_Yeah," Blaine agrees, "but that's not the big trouble. The big trouble is the fact that Kurt and I were just Skyping and I saw him kiss another guy."_

"_What?" Sam asks, his eyes bulging out of his head. He tries his hardest to regain his composure but clearly fails._

"_I was just as surprised as you are, maybe even more. And you know what the real kicker is? The kid who kissed him is David Karofsky, this big football player who did everything possible to make Kurt's life miserable last year because he was gay," Blaine explains, pacing the room like a madman._

"_You haven't talked to Kurt about this?" Sam asks._

"_No and honestly I don't know if I want to. Kurt certainly didn't push him off; in fact from where I sat it looked like he enjoyed it."_

"_But you can't know that for sure," Sam says, his heart panging in his chest. As much as he wants Kurt and Blaine to break up, he doesn't want to see Blaine in that kind of pain, "you need to talk to him. Maybe keep your space this weekend and when you see him Monday talk to him."_

"_Sam he really hurt me," Blaine says quietly, stopping his pacing to stare at the blonde boy, "I didn't think it was possible to feel this much hurt, but I do. Kurt will probably want to sing about this on Monday, but I don't want to. I want to talk about it."_

"_I guess you can't be sure until you talk to him."_

"_I know you're right, I do, it's just… in a lot of ways I don't want to fix things."_

"_You're just saying that because you're upset. It's the heat of the moment and all that. Do you love him?"_

_Blaine takes his eyes off of Sam and looks to the ground, "I… I thin – yes. I love him."_

_The dark haired boy looks up just enough to see Sam's face fall, "Well then I guess you have to do everything you can to fix it. Talk to him, that's all you can really do Blaine."_

**-glee-**

Kurt and Blaine sit in Miss Pillsbury's office, looking tense. They know if they want to fix their problems, they have to get help.

"Okay, so then after David kissed you, he left and Blaine hung up the Skype call before you could explain?" she asks Kurt.

"Yes, exactly. I tried calling, but he ignored me every time. And now we both know he was with Sam," Kurt says, with a bit of hatred towards the blonde boy.

"Kurt, I told you. I went for Brittany, and only Sam was there. He actually helped me. If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't even be here. So you should be grateful," Blaine replies.

Kurt sighs and knows his boyfriend is right.

"The only thing you boys need to work on is trust. I think you were both just worried about being in a different surrounding with each other, since you were used to it just being you two, in the summer, with no worries. This is going to require some work, but you two can definitely get through it," the red-head says to the boys.

Blaine and Kurt look at each other, wondering if they really _wanted_ to get through it.

Kurt stands up, putting his messenger bag's strap on his shoulder, and says," Thank you, Miss Pillsbury. This really helped."

Blaine follows suit and exits the office right behind his boyfriend.

"I know this will take some effort," Kurt says. "And I want to know if you're sure you want to do this."

Blaine looks at the boy, thinking.

"I don't know right now, Kurt. But I definitely am not giving up. I care about you, I really, really do. We both just need to think before we decide about fixing everything."

"I agree. Let's say in a week, we both need to decide for sure what we're going to do. Until then, we just do our own things, whether we're physically together or not. Oh, and you'll still go with me to Breadstix tonight, right?" Kurt asks. "The engagement dinner for my dad and Carole?"

"You know I wouldn't miss it," the small boy replies with a slight smile.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 6:30?"

Blaine nods and the boys turn away from each other, heading off to their classes.

**-glee-**

Back in Emma's office, a dark-haired, extremely handsome man walks in with a large, white smile.

"Carl!" Emma exclaims. "What are you doing?"

"Well I don't have to be in the office until later, so I figured I'd drop in on my girlfriend," he says, sitting in one of her visitor's chairs.

"Well, I'm glad you stopped in. I had a wonderful time at dinner last night," she says, wiping off her desk for the sixteenth time that morning.

"As did I," Carl replies.

"Do you want some coffee, there's some in the teacher's lounge?"

"That sounds delightful."

The two head out of the office and enter the lounge. Inside, Holly sits, leafing through a People magazine.

"Hey, Emma, who's the—" Holly is cut off short, her breathing stopping for a moment. She gulps. Carl's eyes bulge out, and he too, looks nervous. Emma doesn't seem to notice either person's change.

"This is Carl, my boyfriend," she says with a big smile.

"Um. Hi, Carl. Nice to meet you. I'm Holly, I-I've heard a lot about you," Holly stammers, shaking Carl's hand.

"Nice meeting you too, Holly," Carl says shakily.

"You know, I wish the four of us could get to know each other more," Emma says. "What do you say we all go on a double-date?"

"Um, I'm not sure if Will is free at all, I'll have to see."

"Free for what?" The curly-haired man says, overhearing his girlfriend.

"Well, Emma just invited us to dinner with her and Carl this week," she sputters.

"Wow! That would be awesome. Can you guys do tomorrow?"

Emma looks at Carl, and he opens his mouth to speak but has nothing to say, so he smiles and nods instead.

"Looks like we can!" Emma laughs. "I'll let you know the details tonight!" She hands Carl his scrubbed-clean cup of coffee from Emma's personal machine, and the two leave.

"What's up, babe? You look a little tense," Will says, stepping behind Holly and giving her a little massage.

"N-nothing," she replies. "I just spaced out for a second, I think."

Will laughs, "Okay. Well I'm going to go over music, I'll see you later." He kisses her on the forehead and leaves.

Holly leans against the counter in the lounge and breathes out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

**-glee-**

"Okay, okay," Mr. Schuester says, snapping his glee club's attention to himself. "Now, I'm sure a lot of you know I'm dating Miss Holliday and that we're pretty serious. Well, since it's her birthday this week your assignment is to find the perfect love song. Not necessarily for Holly and I, but whatever you think a perfect love song is…"

Before Will can continue, Rachel's hand shot into the air, "Mr. Schuester, are you sure this is appropriate? I mean a lot of us aren't in relationships – or have just gotten out of them – I don't know if this is exactly the best way to prepare us for Sectionals."

Mr. Schue replies, "While it may be true that not everyone in the club is in a relationship, I do think it's important that we explore all types of music. Did you know on Jacob Ben Israel's blog 97% of kids at this school think we only do lame show tunes or, and I quote, 'lame ass rock songs'?"

"They have a point…" Puck mumbles under his breath.

"We want to turn this attitude around, so I think it's perfectly necessary that we explore the love song industry."

Defeated, Rachel quiets down, flipping her brown hair over her blue cardigan covered shoulder.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm excited," Tina says, "this is the perfect opportunity to express my love for Mikey-Mike."

"Awh, panda bear," Mike says shyly, "that's really sweet."

On the other side of the room Santana loudly says, "So freaking charming."

"Come on Santana, put the claws away," Mr. Schuester warns the red, black, and white uniform wearing girl.

Just then the bell rings and the glee club members begin to exit the room.

"Alright guys! Try and get some performances ready for tomorrow!"

**-glee-**

Later that day, at Cheerios practice, a girl does a back hand spring. Another tosses her baton in the air and catches it without error. The background music stops and all is still.

"Mediocre!" Sue Sylvester cries through her megaphone, "Not since President Obama was elected has there been so much anger inside me! That was just disgusting!"

"Could the get any worse coach?" Becky Jackson asks beside the blonde woman. The girl is clutching a clip board to her side and staring up at her apparent idol.

"God, I don't know Becky. It doesn't seem like it."

The little blonde girl reaches down and grabs her own megaphone and shouts into it, "Hit the showers, bitches!"

Sue laughs, "That's my girl," before screaming, "Santana stay back for a second!"

The Hispanic girl pauses by Brittany and then turns around, plastering a smile on her face. Her ponytail swings side to side as she walks over to her coach who is wearing a pink track suit, "What's wrong Ms. Sylvester?" she asks, tightening her smile.

"You're being demoted," Sue says flatly, "a little birdy recently informed me that you got a boob job. You know I have a no plastics rule."

"But – but coach," Santana stutters.

"Why on earth would anyone your age get a boob job anyway? Hm? You're what, sixteen? You don't even know what your body's gonna look like."

"I just wanted people to notice me more," the dark haired Cheerio admits.

"Well, people are going to have a har… I'm sorry I just lost my train of thought. I got lost in your ridiculous sweater meat. I can't take my eyes off of them, I'm actually talking to them right now. Good god. Where was I? Oh, yes, you're going to the bottom of the pyramid. That way, if the thing should collapse, your airbags will cushion the other girls' falls."

"This cannot be happening."

Sue frowns, "Oh I promise you it is. You can kiss your captain's spot goodbye."

"Who's gonna take my place?"

There was a pause, and as Sue took her time in responding to Santana's question, the anticipation became almost too much to bare.

"Quinn Fabray."

**-glee-**

"Alright boys, hustle back here!" Coach Beiste yells to her football players. The boys hurry back, sweat glistening on their bodies. "Okay, I know everything's new this year. Me as your new coach, new players, and everyone had to try-out again. And now we're picking new positions."

"For quarterback… Sam Evans, first string. Finn Hudson, second string."

Sam's face lit up and the boys surrounding him patted him on the back and high-fived him. Finn stood with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I know how bad you wanted it, but Sam was just the better choice and he wanted it just as bad," Beiste says, patting the large boy on the back.

She continues to read off the players' fates, but Finn barely hears anything, his thoughts clouding his mind. When Beiste lets them leave, he walks alone and doesn't speak to anyone.

"Hey man. I know that you wanted this too, and I don't want any hard feelings…." Sam trails off.

Finn looks up at the boy, "We're good, Sam. I'll probably be bummed for a while, but there's nobody to blame but me. Congrats."

Sam smiles and says his thanks and walks away towards the showers. Finn knows he needs to keep his head up, but he can't help feeling like his life is getting worse.

**-glee-**

Sam leaves the locker room after showering and suddenly Quinn Fabray is in front of him.

"Hello, Sam," she says with a smile. "I know we've never really talked before, but I think that should change. I'm Quinn."

Sam smiles, looking confused, and replies, "Uh, hey, Quinn. I'm Sam. I guess you know that."

"I also know that you made starting quarterback. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Sam says, not sure of what was going on.

"How would you like to go out to a celebratory dinner? Breadstix, on me. Tonight at seven."

The blonde boy stares at the girl, contemplating his actions.

"Uh, sure, why not. I just need to run home and get changed," he tells her.

"Okay, I'll pick you up in an hour," Quinn smiles, walking away.

Sam stands there, not sure of what to think. The girl was pretty and all, but he didn't get that spark of emotion he had felt with others before, and he hopes that she didn't think the dinner was anything more than a friendly dinner.

"Dude, what was that about?" Finn says, standing behind the boy.

"I honestly have no idea. She just came up out of nowhere and asked me to dinner."

Finn couldn't help but feel even worse. Even his first love was choosing Sam. He starts walking away, leaving Sam more confused than he is about his possibly homosexual tendencies.

Finn gets into his truck, and before he knows it, he's pulling into Rachel's driveway, a spot where his truck had been parked many times over the summer.

He walks up to the door and knocks. Rachel answers after a few seconds.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" The girl asks, obviously shocked.

"Rachel, I miss you. Ending things was the biggest mistake of my life, and I know it took me a while to realize, but now I know. I want to be with you Rachel. I love you, I always have." Finn gets a smile on his face, thinking the girl should come around. "Come with me to mom's engagement dinner, I want you there. You mean so much to me."

"Finn, I…." she trails off. "You can't just.. You can't just walk in here and expect me to forgive you. You hurt me, Finn, and when you ended things, you showed me that you're not the guy I thought you were. I'm not going with you, Finn. I'm sorry." Rachel looks at him and closes the door softly.

**-glee-**

Sam and Quinn sat awkwardly at a table for two in Breadstix, not sure of what to say.

"Sooo, you planning on singing a song for Mr. Schue?" Sam asks.

"I'm thinking about it, I don't really have someone to sing to, so I'm not really feeling the whole love song thing."

Sam nods, not sure what to say.

"How about you?" she asks. "You got anyone special you want to share your love for?"

"Not exactly," he replies sheepishly, eyeballing something on the other side of the restaurant.

Across Breadstix, Burt and Carole sit at a table with three sullen boys, Kurt, Blaine, and Finn.

"Well, not that I don't love you two not bitching about what TV show the other wants to watch, but the silence is kind of unbearable," Burt says, looking around the table at Kurt and Finn. He knows something is off with the boys.

"Sorry, Dad," Kurt says. "It's just been a weird day. It's rude to be like this, this is your night. I'm so happy for the both of you." He smiles a weak smile, but Burt and his fiancé are pleased at his attempt.

"Yeah, me too. Practice was rough and I'm a little worn out, I'm sorry, my heads just not all here tonight," Finn adds, knowing there are many other reasons other than football practice.

Blaine looks at the family sitting around him. Their food is placed in front of them, thankfully, so they have something to do rather than sit and stare, not talking.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am starving," the dark-haired boy says to his boyfriend and his family.

"Agreed," Carole says, digging in. The family eats in silence.

Back to Sam and Quinn, their food, too, has arrived, and Sam can't help but nearly drool at the sight of it. Right as he is about to shove a giant spoonful of pasta into his oversized mouth, Quinn speaks up.

"You know, Sam, you and I are alike. I think we'd make a great team."

Sam looks extremely confused, and says, "What do you mean?"

"Well, in many ways. As singing partners, as friends, maybe even more…"

"Um, Quinn. I like you and all, but we barely know each other. And I just got chosen for starting QB, I'm not really ready for a relationship." Seeing the disappointment on her face he quickly adds, "I'm sure you're an amazing girl and all, but right now's not the best time."

"Will there ever be a good time?" she asks.

"I can't answer that…" the blonde boy says, afraid to make eye contact. The rest of the dinner goes by slowly for both the blondes and the Hudson-Hummel family dinner. Barely a word is spoken amongst anyone.

**-glee-**

Tina sits in her seat in the choir room, anxious to sing her chosen song today.

"Alright, who's ready?" Mr. Schue asks.

Tina raises her hand warily and Mr. Schuester motions for her to go ahead.

**The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra (Tony Bennett version)**

**Tina:** **Some day, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight.**

**Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm and your cheeks so soft, there is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight.**

**With each word your tenderness grows, tearing my fear apart. And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, it touches my foolish heart.**

**Lovely, never, ever change. Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it? Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight.**

**Mm, mm, mm, mm, just the way you look to-night.**

Tina can't help the tears that come from her eyes during the song. She feels every word she sings, and Mike does the same. He stands up and pulls her into an embrace as applause surrounds the two.

"That was beautiful, Tina. Thank you," Mr. Schue says.

She takes her seat and Rachel steps into the center of the room where Tina just stood.

"I'd like to go next, please."

"Go right ahead, Rachel," he says with a smile.

**Let's Stay Together by Al Green**

**Rachel: I, I'm so in love with you. Whatever you want to do is all right with me. 'Cause you make me feel so brand new. And I want to spend my life with you.**

**Let me say that since, alright, since we've been together, loving you forever is what I need. Oh let me be the one you come running to. I'll never be untrue.**

**Oh let's, let's stay together. Lovin' you whether, whether times are good or bad, happy or sad, alright, oh yeah, whether times are good or bad, happy or sad.**

**Oh tell me why, why, why, why, why, why. Why people break up, turn around and make up. I can't see, you never, never, never do that to me, You better not do, staying around you is all I.. all these eyes will ever see.**

**Why won't you say that me, everybody says that let's, let's stay together. Lovin' you whether, whether, times are good or bad, happy or sad.**

**Everybody says, "Let's, let's stay together, I'll keep on lovin' you whether, whether times are, oh times are good or times are bad. Whether, whether good or bad, happy or sad. Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah. **

The choir room is filled with claps and Rachel curtsies and takes a seat. Finn thinks to himself that maybe Rachel was singing to him, and that she changed her mind from last night. He smiles and stares at her.

Rachel, however, is looking at a different boy in the room, and he is looking right at her two. They share a smile.

"Terrific, as usual, Rachel. Thank you," her teacher tells her. "Okay guys, I want you all to sing something, so have them prepared!"

The bell rings and the class exits. In the halls, a driven Santana looks for the big-lipped blondie she has a bone to pick with.

"Hey Trouty," Santana hollers down the hallway, causing Sam to turn around, "what's this I hear you went on a date with Quinn?"

"Oh that it was…" but before the blonde boy can finish Santana angrily cuts him off.

"Look, as your friend I'm telling you, you needs to stay away from that bottle-blonde. Okay? She's looney. Not only that but she totally just got herself first place on my 'People I'm Gonna Go Lima Heights On" list."

"She and I aren't, like, together or anything. She asked me out for dinner and then when she brought up maybe making us a thing I respectfully declined. My interest level in her is nonexistent, you know that."

Hearing that Sam wasn't dating Quinn was like a weight off Santana's shoulders, "Oh yeah. I forgot about Frodo. How are you crazy kids anyway?"

"Well, we're fine. He's still tutoring me and, uh, him and Kurt are doing well I guess," he says the last part quietly, almost hoping Santana won't hear.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up. You mean to tell me that you and gel-head aren't getting all sweaty together yet? What's the holdup Lips?"

"Gee, maybe his boyfriend," Sam explains to the girl, again, "I don't plan on going in and ruining their relationship. That wouldn't be right."

"Oh, screw right. If people always did the right thing the world wouldn't be interesting. Besides that I told you that Kurt and Blaine are basically done anyway, and to top it off, when Britts and I came home from Breadstix Saturday night we could hear you two in your room. I assumed y'all were doing sexy-time."

"Look, I know you think that Kurt isn't fulfilling Blaine's needs."

"Wanky," the girl says under her breath.

"But they're still together and no matter how much I wish they weren't I'm not going to be the cause of their downfall. I wouldn't feel right about that. Blaine and I are friends, I don't want to screw that up because of a crush," Sam sighs and turns his back to Santana, entering the boy's locker room to change for practice.

Over his shoulder Blaine catches a glance of Sam, the blonde's brow furrowed, and Blaine wonders what is wrong.

**-glee-**

"Are you alright?" Will asks, "Your hand is sweatier than the time you went to church with me."

With a chuckle Holly replies, "I'm fine! Couldn't, uh, couldn't be better!"

Will raises an eyebrow and just as he's about to speak Emma calls, "Will, Holly, over here!"

The couple looks over to see Emma and her boyfriend, Carl Howell. Seeing them together makes Will sick, granted he's in love with Holly, he doesn't like to see Emma with anyone else. It was like seeing her with Ken all over again.

"Hey girl," Holly says nervously as they approach, "you ready to get some grub?"

"Oh… yeah…" Emma says, the thought of all the food that was going all over the restaurant was giving her chills, and she wishes that she is at home with her own personally cleaned food.

"You okay Ems?" Carl asks his girlfriend, "This isn't too overwhelming is it?"

"No, no, I'm okay. Let's just have a good time. Oops," the red head exclaims looking down at the table, "that knife is so crooked, so, so crooked," she fixes it quickly and then smiles over at Holly and Will.

Holly keeps her eyes on her water glass, watching it sweat, just like her. Will notices his girlfriend's behavior, but brushes it off.

"So, Carl," Will says. "How's it going?"

"It's great, Will, thanks for asking. Emma just seems to fill the holes in my life," he smiles over at Emma, though his eyes are beady and shaking.

"And he fills my holes," she says. Suddenly a horrific facial expression comes over her. "Oh my, I-I didn't mean… Um…"

Will laughs, "It's okay, Emma. I know what you meant." He notices how Holly is barely speaking and is about to ask her if she is okay when she suddenly stands up.

"I need to use the ladies' room. Excuse me." After a moment, Carl, too, stands.

"That sounds like a really good idea before we order anything." He walks off in the same direction Holly had just gone.

"I'm really happy for you, Emma," Will says. "Carl seems like a great guy."

Emma beams at her ex, "He really is. Holly is wonderful, too, Will. I'm glad we both found someone."

Near the restrooms, Carl and Holly look at each other, both freaking out.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Holly whisper-yells. "We can't tell them we were basically fuck buddies only a few months ago, before we met either of them!"

"I know. Just calm down, I'm thinking," he replies. After a beat he says, "We just won't tell them. Act like we hadn't met until yesterday. That's the best thing to do. Nobody gets hurt."

Holly sighs loudly, "Alright. I guess it's what we should do." She starts walking back to the table, Carl waiting a minute or two so they return at different times.

The rest of the dinner is filled with friendly chatter; nobody suspects that the blonde at the table had relations with anyone more than Will.

**-glee-**

"Dinner was great," Tina says to her boyfriend, placing her dark head on his shoulder.

"Totally," Mike agrees before catching her lips in a quick kiss, "this whole night has been amazing. I don't ever want it to end, baby."

Just then, out of the blue, Tina says, "I love you."

Mike is taken aback, the two hadn't shared those three words yet, but without having to think twice Mike replies, "I love you, too."

The couple kisses again.

"You know, we're home alone…" the girl says, "and I can't think of a better way to end a perfect night like this…"

Mike smiles and kisses his girlfriend before grabbing her hand and leading her to his bedroom. In that moment, Tina hopes they'll be together forever.

**-glee-**

In glee club the next day, Mercedes walks to the middle of the room after being called upon by her teacher to sing.

"This goes to Mr. Schue and his boo."

**I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston**

**Mercedes:** **If I should stay, I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way. **

**And I will always love you. I will always love you. You, my darling you. Hmm. **

**Bittersweet memories that is all I'm taking with me. So, goodbye. Please, don't cry. We both know I'm not what you, you need. **

**And I will always love you. I will always love you. **

**I hope life treats you kind And I hope you have all you've dreamed of. And I wish to you, joy and happiness. But above all this, I wish you love. **

**And I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I, I will always love you. **

**You, darling, I love you. Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.**

As usual, the class shows their appreciation for the talent their classmate has just showcased.

"Lovely, Mercedes," the teacher says. "Finn, you said you wanted to go next?"

Finn nods and takes Mercedes' place.

**Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls**

**Finn:** **And I'd give up forever to touch you 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now**

**And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life', cause sooner or later it's over. I just don't want to miss you tonight**

**And I don't want the world to see me', cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am**

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**

**And I don't want the world to see me', cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am**

**And I don't want the world to see me', cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am**

**And I don't want the world to see me' Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am**

Throughout the song Finn had looked only at Rachel, and the girl knew she had to somehow make it clear that things were over between them. Finn gives her a quick smile, thinking he still has a chance.

"Good job, Finn," Mr. Schuester tells the boy. "You guys are doing great this week, I'm very proud."

Finn once again looks over at Rachel, who has a very troubled look on her face. He doesn't think anything of it, but smiles, this time, to himself, and thinks things are turning around for him.

**-glee-**

Rachel walks up to the front door of the boy she really needs to see. The sun is barely hanging above the horizon, and she admires the view, knowing what she was about to do was going to be upsetting. She knocks three times and waits.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" a boy's voice says.

"Kurt, is Finn here? It's important."

"Yeah hold on," he says, inviting her in a moving further into the house to retrieve Finn.

He walks up to Rachel smiling.

"I knew you'd come."

"Finn, let me do the talking, okay?" she says, feeling awful to ruin his happiness. "When you broke up with me, I was devastated. You broke my heart. No, you shattered it, Finn. And it made me realize something; I might've loved you, but I wasn't in love with you. Finn, I'm moving on, and you singing these love songs and showing up at my door isn't going to change anything. Finn, I do care for you, but our time is done."

Finn stands, not speaking. His smile is completely gone.

"I'm so sorry, Finn, but it's the truth. This is our final goodbye. This is our closure. Goodbye, Finn," she says, opening the door and leaving.

Finn continues to be silent. He doesn't want to say goodbye, he knows this is his last chance. He'll just open the door and grab her and kiss her. She has to know how right they are for each other. He won't give up.

He opens the door and is about to step outside when he sees Rachel getting into a familiar truck. His heart sinks as he sees her nod at the driver. He looks over and his fears are confirmed. Noah Puckerman is the driver, and apparently the reason Rachel is moving on. He shuts the door quietly and feels sick to his stomach, knowing everything is over.

**-glee-**

"Well, I'm here," Kurt announces as he walks over to David. The other boy had called Kurt earlier and requested to see him at the Lima Bean, and although Kurt's gut had been telling him to stay home he couldn't do that in good conscience.

"I'm, uh, I'm glad you are," Karofsky mumbles, "look Kurt, the other day I didn't mean to do what I did. It was wrong of me. I knew you were dating that hair gelled kid, but I just had to kiss you. I had to. After the way I treated you last year, because of my own problems, I wanted to make up with you… not make out."

"While I appreciate the fact that you were willing to apologize, I also have to take into consideration the fact that your little stunt nearly cost me my boyfriend."

Dave was nodding his head slowly, "I figured I'd probably screwed something up. You have to know that wasn't my intention."

"I do know that," Kurt says after considering it for a moment, "I just wish you would've told me you were gay. Maybe last year, that would've been nice."

"I was a little busy bullying you to come out, but now that I am…"

"There isn't a chance of us getting together," Kurt explains gently, "I'm with Blaine. I love him."

"Are you in love with him though?" Dave counters quickly.

"That's not really your business, now is it? Look David, I know how tough coming out can be. So if you need a friend in this just know I'm here for you."

"I'm glad you say that, because that's actually why I called. I'm coming back to McKinley this week and since my friends have totally abandoned me, I was wondering if you'd be my friend. Platonically, of course."

Kurt smiles and puts his hand on top of David's, "I would be happy to."

The boys sit at their table for a minute more, looking into each other's eyes. It's clear to passers-by that Karofsky has feelings for Kurt, but Kurt on the other hand is conflicted. How can he even be considering having feelings for the boy in front of him? It doesn't make sense. But Kurt can't deny the truth of the matter, he feels something for Dave.

Something he used to feel with Blaine.

It was passion.

**-glee-**

"Happy Birthday, gorgeous," Will says, uncovering Holly's eyes and revealing Will's dinner table made up with a romantic setting for two.

"This is beautiful, Will. And it smells amazing. Thank you so much."

"There's one more thing," he says. He leans over a turns on his stereo. The music to one of Holly's favorite songs starts playing and Will sings to her.

**Kiss by Prince**

**Will: You don't have to be beautiful to turn me on. I just need your body baby, from dusk till dawn.**

_Holly can't help but join in, standing up to dance with her man._

**Holly: You don't need experience, to turn me out. You just leave it all up to me I'm gonna show you what it's all about**

_Quinn sits alone, thinking. Finn, at his house does the same._

**Both: You don't have to be rich to be my girl. You don't have to be cool to rule my world. Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with I just want your extra time and your.. Kiss**

_Tina and Mike are watching a movie together, holding hands, loving being with each other._

**Holly: You got to not talk dirty, baby, if you wanna impress me. You can't be too flirty, mamaI know how to undress me (Yeah) I want to be your fantasy maybe you could be mine. You just leave it all up to me**

**Both: We could have a good time**

_Puck and Rachel sit in Puck's truck laughing and singing along to an old song on the radio._

**You don't have to be rich to be my girl. You don't have to be cool to rule my world. Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with I just want your extra time and your.. Kiss**

**Holly: I think I wanna dance. Gotta, Gotta**

**Will: Little girl Wendy's parade. Gotta, gotta, gotta**

_Kurt and Karofsky sit at Lima Bean, having a deep conversation._

**Both: Women not girls rule my world, I said they rule my world. Act your age, mama (Not your shoe size). Not your shoe size. Maybe we could do the twirl**

**Holly: You don't have to watch Dynasty, to have an attitude**

**Both: You just leave it all up to me, my love will be your food**

_Blaine and Sam are at Sam's house, working on Sam's geometry assignment, Blaine trying to be a good tutor. In the room next to them Santana and Brittany sit talking, Santana is looking deeply into Brittany's eyes, feeling many emotions. _

**Will: Yeah**

**Both: You don't have to be rich to be my girl. You don't have to be cool to rule my world. Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with, I just want your extra time and your kiss**

Will and Holly share a kiss.

"Best birthday ever," Holly says with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday of the same week the glee kids sit in the choir room chatting amongst each other about the song they had just practiced for Sectionals.

"Wow, guys, this is really coming together!" Mr. Schuester says, beaming. "One quick thing before you leave for the weekend though. Figgins told me that next week is Alcohol Awareness week for our school."

Puck yells out and claps, making everyone laugh.

"I know you guys think it's funny, but it's actually a pretty serious thing. Anyways, he wants us to perform at the assembly right after first period Monday morning, so try and pick a song that fits it, and try to get together and practice! I'm counting on you guys!"

The bell rings just as he says the last word, and the kids get up to leave.

Puck and Rachel walk out of the room together, their hands brushing against each other's as they move.

"So, Berry, any plans for this weekend?" the boy asks.

"Well, my dads are going out of town for a spa weekend, so I have the house all to myself," she replies nonchalantly.

Puck stares at her, his mouth agape, and says," Do you realize the hand we've been dealt?"

Rachel looks at him like she has no clue what he means.

"We have a house all to ourselves, with no adult supervision, and a liquor cabinet full of top notch booze. I've been to your house, I know how stacked your dads keep that thing."

"Noah, I know what you're suggesting, and I'm fine with having a little fun once in a while, but my dads would definitely notice a bunch of alcohol missing. That's not something that goes by undetected."

"Babe, you know I've got connections. I can get it all replaced the next day. C'mon, when will we ever get another chance like this? It's perfect! Plus, how can you really sing about alcohol awareness if you yourself have never been aware of alcohol…" he trails off. He stares intently at the brown-haired girl, hoping she'll give in.

She breathes out a sigh and says," Alright, Noah. We can do it. But only if it's kept under control and only with people I know. Promise me?"

Just as the Mohawk covered boy is about to respond, Tina walks up.

"I didn't mean to overhear, but I think it's a good idea, too. Artie's back in town for the weekend, and if you guys just had the Glee kids over, it could just be a small, fun get together. And I know Artie misses all of you."

"I guess, that would be fine," Rachel says. "For Artie."

Puck smiles and plants a kiss on Rachel's mouth.

"You won't regret it, I promise. We'll have a lot of fun. And I get to see a side of Miss Berry that I've never seen before," he says deviously.

Rachel smiles at Puck, hoping this weekend can help her get over Finn so she can finally be whole for Puck.

**-glee-**

"Hey," Sam says with a smile, walking up to his dark haired friend, "what are you doing after school?"

Blaine thinks for a minute, "Uh, nothing. Why?"

"Do you wanna go to the Lima Bean? I mean this in a friendly, non-tutor capacity."

A smile crosses Blaine's face, "That would be awesome. I'm in!"

The feeling of glee and relief that washes over Sam is unexplainable, while he may not have been out and while Blaine may be in a relationship, the idea of going out on a coffee date without a mountain of geometry gave Sam Evans butterflies in his stomach. Not to mention if Blaine had turned him down. But since the hair gel loving boy had said yet it was as though a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

The two of them then walked to their own classes feeling a heavy sense of anticipation for the friend date.

**-glee-**

"It sounds awful," Santana snaps into her cellphone as she shuts her locker door, "is anybody going?"

"Let me find out," Brittany replies, right next to her, pressing a button on her phone, the blonde girl dials Quinn's number, "Did you hear?"

"Yes, Mercedes just told me," the blonde girl replies, looking over to Mercedes.

"Tell them I'll go if they go," Mercedes instructs Quinn.

"Tell them yourself, I'm not Panda Express!"

Pressing her Bluetooth Mercedes joins in on the conversation, "You're going, right?" she asks no one in particular.

"Only if there's liquor, because a Rachel Berry party is not something I can do sober," Santana replies.

"But it's alcohol awareness week next week," Brittany reminds the three other girls.

"Precisely," Santana quips, "and I am aware of how much fun alcohol is. Let's ask Puckerman."

"You go for Puck," the Jewish boy says into his phone.

"Noah, it's Santitany and Quinncedes. Can your friends score some wine coolers?" Santana asks him.

"No… but their IDs can," Noah replies, smiling at the four girls as the meet in the hallway.

"Well if we're all in then it's settled," Mercedes announces, "the Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza is officially a go."

** -glee- **

"I can't believe we both went to all boys schools before McKinley," Blaine laughs, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, well, it was either going to private school or going to a school where the highest ranked student was a pig. Mom and dad decided that I needed an actual education so…" Sam replies, lazily finishing off his coffee.

The boys had been at the Lima Bean for the better part of two hours discussing their lives. Sam had told Blaine everything excluding Scott, in fact the blonde boy wasn't sure at all how he would even start to explain that situation to Blaine.

"Oh! Blaine, Sam there you two are!" Quinn exclaims as she comes rushing to the boys' table with a little too much zest.

"Hey Quinn," the say in unison, both a little weirded out by Quinn's sudden burst of energy.

"Okay, I just came to tell you about Rachel's party tomorrow night. It's Glee kids only and you two have got to be there!"

The blonde and brunette exchange a quick glance before each agreeing to attend the event.

"Awesome, I'll see you fellas tomorrow night then. Remember seven o'clock at Rachel's house," Quinn reminds them before ducking out of the coffee shop with a bag of biscotti in her hand.

As soon as the blonde was out of the place she crumpled the treats and seethed with anger. No wonder Sam didn't want to date me, she thought angrily, he's too busy scheming on Blaine – a boy – to want any part of me. This is such crap.

Quinn stormed to her car as quickly as she could, slamming the door and driving away.

"She's a little crazy," Blaine says to Sam once Quinn has left.

"No doubt, earlier in the week she threw herself at me," Sam confides in his friend.

"And that's a bad thing? A pretty girl like that throwing herself at your feet… isn't that every straight guy's biggest fantasy?"

There was a pause before Sam says, "Maybe, but I'm not into that kind of display. Ya know?"

Blaine felt something run through him then, something he had once felt with Kurt. Something that had fizzled and gone the first day of school when the dark haired boy had heard Sam sing Harder to Breathe. The passion he'd heard in Sam's voice that day was something that he longed for Kurt to have, sadly his boyfriend didn't have it.

"So, you wanna get out of here?" Blaine asks, surprising even himself. "Go back to my house and watch Harry Potter?"

"Yeah," Sam replies with his signature goofy grin, "that'd be nice."

**-glee-**

Kurt picks up his phone and scrolls through his contacts to find the name of the boy who he never thought he'd ever be friends with; David Karofsky. He presses the dial button on his phone and listens to it ring. A scruffy but familiar voice answers and makes Kurt smile, which surprises him.

"Hey, Kurt. I'm glad you called," Karofsky says.

"How were your first couple of days back at McKinley, David?" Kurt asks with true concern.

"Not as good as I'd hope. I'm the laughing stock of most of the football team, besides the Glee guys and a few freshmen. All my teachers are treating me different, I have none of the same friends, everyone stares at me like I'm some kind of caged animal at a zoo."

Kurt hates to hear the pain in Karofsky's voice.

"I know it seems hard, and it is, but I promise, things will get better. I don't know how long it will take, but you'll find people who accept you. And you always have me."

"That's the thing," he replies. " I don't actually have you like I want to."

"David," Kurt pleads. "Please don't do this again, I'm with Blaine."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just having a tough time with everything."

"Well, I would invite you to Rachel's party this weekend, but it's just for Glee kids and Blaine is going to be there, so it'd be weird. I'm sure they'd all love to have you there, but it just wouldn't be right," Kurt says.

"I get it. Those guys have been the only ones that actually talk to me."

"It will get better."

Karofsky smiles a small smile," I hope so."

**-glee-**

Rachel smooths out the fresh, crisp table cloth she had just laid out on her table in her basement. She walks over to the wet bar and grabs the food, plates, cups, and napkins for the party to place on the table.

She glances around at the decorated room. Everything looked nice and neat. She was extremely worried about what everyone would do to her house, so she had hidden valuables in locked cabinets. She looks over to the food; she has lots of chips, candy, and pizza, a first for her, since she ate mostly vegan food. She was just about to rearrange things when Puck stormed down the stairs with a two guys she didn't know, all three carrying lots of alcohol.

She watches as Puck directs the guys to set the booze on the table, moving the nicely arranged platters and dropping the drinks in their places. Puck gives each guy a handshake and they leave. Puck looks over at Rachel and smiles, but then notices the worried look on her face.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asks.

Rachel looks over to the table where the alcohol is sitting; in cases, in bottles, in jugs.

Puck sees her worries, and says," Rachel, I promise, everything is going to be fine." He wraps his arms around her, and looks into her eyes. "It's just the Glee kids, how crazy can they get? Hey, how about, if you ever feel uncomfortable with any of it, I'll send everyone home and we can just watch Pulp Fiction."

Rachel smiles at the boy, knowing he's being sincere.

"Okay, but seriously, the moment I feel weird, everyone's out, okay?"

"Got it," he says, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Now, let's try to make this space more party-able."

**-glee-**

As Puck promised, only glee kids arrive at Rachel's house for the party. The kids come in groups of two or three, starting with Artie, Tina, and Mike.

"Artie!" Rachel exclaims as Mike carries him down the stairs, "It's so good to see you!"

Once the boy is placed in his chair he smiles at the brown haired girl and replies, "It's good to see you too, girl!"

Not ten minutes after the first three arrive, two more, Mercedes and Quinn, show up. Upon their arrival, Rachel can tell Quinn is scheming and worries that the blonde, recently renewed Cheerio may be the demise of her party. However, before Rachel can worry though, Kurt, Finn, and Blaine come into the basement.

A shiver runs down Rachel's spine when she sees Finn enter the room.

"It's okay," Puck says smoothly, right beside her, "he's a designated driver, so you don't have to worry about him being all drunk and clingy."

Rachel smiles at the boy beside her and grabs his hand, "Let's hope you're right," she whispers.

The party goers are all in the Berry household once Sam, Brittany, and Santana arrive. Brittany is holding Sam's hand tightly as they walk down the stairs side by side. Rachel thinks it's cute.

"Okay," Puck announces, "now that we're all here… let's get this party started!"

Rachel beams at the boy and presses a button on a remote that she'd had in her pocket, upon hitting the button" Like a G6" begins to echo throughout the room.

The Rachel Berry party is officially in progress. Rachel prays that everything goes well.

"Gather round, nerds!" Puck tells the group.

They circle around the table full of booze and food and wait. Puck hands them each a plastic shot glass.

"Pick your poison," he gestures to the alcohol on the table. "And yes, at least one shot is required to stay at this party, unless you're a designated driver."

Everyone grabs a bottle and pours the liquid.

"On three!" Puck shouts. "One… Two… Three!" The kids throw back their heads and swallow whatever was in their shot glasses. Each one feels the burn of the alcohol sliding down their throats, leaving a warm sensation on the path it traveled to get to the stomach.

"Alright, now everyone, drink what you want, and have fun!" the boy says, grabbing a couple beers for himself.

Santana grabs a bottle of tequila and drinks it straight from the bottle. Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina all pick Peach Schnapps. Artie, Mike, and Brittany chase vodka and whatever soda they can find. Rachel sticks with pink-colored wine coolers. Blaine and Sam go for beers just as Puck did.

Finn stands near the bar, watching his friends make grossed-out faces after the first sips they take, and then eventually getting used to the alcohol of choice. He notices that Kurt doesn't take any other drinks, he wasn't even sure if his brother had taken the first shot either.

Bottles and cups get passed everywhere, Tina and Mercedes head out to the dance floor in front of the stage Rachel has in her basement, and the kids let loose.

**-glee-**

A little over an hour and one too many shots later, the kids are all wearing less clothes than before, and way happier than they were. With the exception of Finn.

He watches as Mike spins Artie around in his wheelchair, both laughing hysterically. Puck and Santana are arm wrestling in the living-room area, while Brittany dances provocatively on the stage. Mercedes and Tina are laughing at Blaine dancing like Michael Jackson. Quinn is angrily pacing, mumbling at Sam who is trying to pour another glass of vodka. Kurt is sitting on the couch, on his phone.

Finn turns when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks at a wide-eyed, red faced Rachel who has a bottle of rum in her hand.

"Finnomigosh," she slurs. "How are you? I didn'tevenknow you were here."

"Yeah, Rachel, I've been here the whole time," he replies.

"Well haveadrink!" she says, shoving the bottle in Finn's face.

"I'm the designated driver, I can't."

"Everyone's staying here tonight, silly. Omigosh what's this?" she says, moving over to a bottle of pink liquid.

She takes a sip, and her eyes get even bigger as she yells," It tastes like pink. IT TASTES LIKE PINK. PIIIIIINNNKKKK!" As she yells, the kids all yell "WOO" with her.

She sits on a barstool next to Finn, remembering that she was talking to him.

"Finn, Finn, Finn. You are so mopey, you know, if you didn't break up with me, you could probably be getting' this," she says. She sees the look on his face and says," You still want me Finn, huh? Well, nope nope nope!" She grabs his hand and tries to pull him to the dance floor. "Dance with me!"

Finn gets out of her grasp and says," Okay, Rachel. Since it's your first time at this, I'm gonna break it down for you. Guys and girls fall into certain archetypes when they get drunk. Exhibit A: Santana, the weepy, hysterical drunk." They both look over at Santana who is hitting Kurt with a pillow.

"I can't believe you messed up my game! I could've beat Puck and you just HAD to distract me."

"Santana, Mike was about to spill vodka all over you, I had to warn you!"

"SHUT UP!" she yells back, crying.

"Next is Quinn, the angry-girl drunk," Finn tells Rachel.

"I can't believe what you did to my body, I used to have abs!" the blonde girl shouts at Puck, who is dancing with a cup in his hand.

"Brittany, also known as the girl who turns into a stripper when drunk," Finn gestures to the blonde who is wearing only a bra and shorts, dancing while Artie and Blaine throw one-dollar bills at her.

"Mercedes and Tina, happy-girl drunk," the brown haired boy states to Rachel.

She looks over at the two, lying on the ground laughing their heads off at nothing.

"And then we come around, full circle, right back to you. Rachel. And right now you're being the annoying, needy girl drunk. It's not cool." Rachel looks at Finn, who is just a dizzy mess in her eyes.

"Well what kindofgirlis this?" she asks, standing on the bar. "Let'splaySPINTHEBOTTLE! WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE?" Everyone cheers and raises their drinks in agreement. Rachel stumbles down and says," SPINTHEBOTTLE," right in Finn's face.

**-glee-**

With all the drinks refilled and slopping over the sides of the cups that hold them, everyone gathers in a circle. Puck places a bottle of vodka in the center as everyone takes a seat.

"Mama's goin' first," Mercedes shouts, grabbing the bottle and spinning it. It turns and turns and finally lands on Kurt. "OH HELLLLL NO. I'm done!" She stands up, nearly falls over, and walks over to the booze table, apparently done with the game.

Everyone sits shocked for a minute, and then they forget what had happened.

"Well, Imma take my turn!" Artie says reaching forward and spinning the bottle. It lands on Quinn. "Come here, girl!" Artie tells the blonde who happily jumps up, sits on his lap, and plants one on Artie's mouth, too drunk to give a damn.

"Well, normally, the one who the bottle lands on gets to spin next, but too late, suckas!" Puck says, spinning the glass. The kids watch it go round and round until it slows and stops on Rachel.

"Get over here, you sexy Jew," Rachel growls at Puck. He crawls over the middle of the circle and grabs Rachel's face. At first it's just a sweet peck, but with hunger in both of their eyes they go back for more, their tongues fighting each other.

"Owwwww owwwwww!" Sam yells. The rest of the group yells similar things, except the sober Finn and Kurt. Finn's face is filled with hurt.

Puck and Rachel pull apart, their faces flushed red.

"Woah," they say at the same time, looking in each other's eyes.

"Spin the bottle, Berry!" Santana impatiently yells. Rachel grabs it and gives a good spin. Everyone yells once again as it lands on Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson, I'm gonna rock… your…world," she says, pulling him by his shirt so their faces meet. The two share a kiss similar to the one between Puck and Rachel just before, but there is less passion and angst behind it.

"Damn, Berry," Blaine says after they go back to their spots. "I wasn't expecting that!"

Blaine grabs the bottle and twists it. The kids try to watch its every spin, but their dizzy brains can't keep up until it comes to a still, pointing at a blonde.

Blaine's cheeks go red, and yells come from the kids yet again. He locks eyes with his target and leans in for the kill. Immediately, their tongues go crazy, the passion incredibly thick. The kiss lasts a good seven seconds before they pull apart.

Sam looks into Blaine's eyes, not being able to say a word about what they just did.

"Well, I'm going!" Brittany says spinning with all her might. The bottle stops on her best friend and she smiles. "Come here, Tana," she says.

Santana smiles too and kisses her best friend, their tongues rolling, but not as forceful as many of the other kisses. They look at each other after the moment ends, and Santana feels something warm inside of her other than the alcohol.

She breaks eye contact and spins the bottle herself, praying it doesn't land on 75% of the people in the circle. Everyone stares at the girl when it stops, waiting for her reaction.

"NO ME GUSTA!" she yells, jumping up and grabbing the bottle that was pointing at Finn. She throws the bottle against the wall and it shatters.

Everyone looks at the wall as booze drips down it. They get up and most head to the drink table, not really caring about the wall. The dance floor fills up once more, and everyone goes back to normal, for the most part.

**-glee-**

"Santana, you really shouldn't have thrown that bottle," Brittany says in a strangely stern voice.

"I'm s-so sorry. Oh my god, Britts. Britts… I can't right now okay? Sweet God, oh I can't," Santana replies drunkenly. The words all seem to slur together to the blonde, half naked Cheerio standing before her.

"It's okay; just you shouldn't have done it. That's all."

Santana isn't sure what Brittany said, but suddenly she's full on sobbing, "This is too much Brittany," she wails, grabbing everyone's attention, "I needs to lay down. Help me f-f-find a bed."

Brittany nods her head quickly and takes Santana's head, leading her (slowly) up the stairs and to the first bedroom she can find. Once in the room Brittany turns on the light switch which is securely on the wall, and then takes Santana over to the bed.

"Are you gonna be okay?" the blue-eyed girl asks her friend, she removed her eyes from the brunette for barely an instant in search of a trash can in case one of the should puke.

"I'm…"

There's no ending to the sentence and when Brittany looks back at her best friend she sees the girl is soundly passed out like a baby.

"She's so adorable when she's not cutting people verbally," Brittany murmurs to herself.

Back where the rest of the glee kids party, Blaine pulls Rachel up on stage.

"If our kissing was so in sync, imagine our singing!" Blaine slurs, grabbing a microphone.

**Don't You Want Me by Human League**

**Blaine: You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar.. when I met you-u. I picked you out I shook you up and turned you around, turned you into someone new. **

**Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet, success has been so easy for you-u. But don't forget it's me who put you where you where you are now, and I can put you back down too. **

**Don't.. don't you want me. You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me. Don't.. don't you want me. You know I don't believe it when you say that you don't need me. **

**Both: It's much too late to find, you think you've changed your mind, you'd better change it back or we will both be sorry!**

**Don't you want me baby! Don't you want me, ohhhhhhh! Don't you want me baby! Don't you want me, ohhhhhhh!**

_Rachel makes eye contact with Puck, fire burning in each person's eyes. Blaine looks around at all his friends and stops at a pair of familiar blue eyes staring at him. He locks eyes with him, and winks with a smile on his face as Rachel sings her part. _

**Rachel: I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar.. that much is true. But even then I knew I'd find a much better place, either with or without you. **

**The five years we have had have been such good times.. I still love you. But now I think it's time I live my life on my own, I guess it's just what I must do (must do)**

**Blaine: Don't (Rachel: Don't).. Don't you want me (Rachel: Don't you want me) You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me. Don't (Rachel: Don't).. Don't you want me (Rachel: Don't you want me) You know I don't believe it when you say that you don't need me. **

**Both: It's much too late to find, you think you've changed your mind. You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry!**

**Don't you want me baby! Don't you want me, ohhhhhhhh! Don't you want me baby! Don't you want me, ohhhhhh! **

**Blaine: Ohhhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh**

**Both: Don't you want me baby! Don't you want me, ohhhh! Don't you want me baby! (Rachel: Baby) Don't you want me, ohhhh! Don't you want me baby! (Blaine: Baby!) Don't you want me, ohhhhhhhhh! Don't you want me baby (Blaine: Oh-oh) Don't you want me, ohhhh! Don't you want me baby!**

The two look at each other hug while laughing. Kurt is visibly fuming after noticing Blaine had been staring at Sam throughout the whole song. And it wasn't friendly staring; there was more to it. He jumps up and storms over to the stage, pulling Blaine of and into a corner where things were quieter and more private.

"Look, Blaine, I know you're drunk, but I don't appreciate you having eye sex with other guys!"

"Kurt, when did you become my mother? You're so damn controlling!"

"Let's just go, Blaine, things are getting crazy, and you're too drunk," Kurt says, taking Blaine's hand to lead him away from the party.

Blaine pulls his hand out of Kurt's grasp and says," Maybe I don'twannagowith you!" He loses his balance for a second, but stands upright again. Kurt narrows his eyes at Blaine, getting angrier by the minute.

"Blaine, seriously, you're out of control. Let's just sit outside for a while and calm down."

"I'm so sick of you telling me what to do! You know what Kurt? Here's your answer a little bit early. I'm done! We're done! I don't want to fix things, because you're the one who needs fixed!" Blaine yells at Kurt and turns away, making his way back to the party dizzily.

Kurt stands with his mouth open. He is about to call after Blaine, when he sees him grab Sam and start dancing with him. Kurt quickly pulls out his phone and dials a number.

"Can you come pick me up? I'm at Rachel's," he says after a voice answers. "Great, see you in ten."

**-glee-**

"Well," Blaine says plopping down on the sofa beside Sam, "Kurt and I are good and done."

"Dude what happened?" Sam asks, concerned and secretly pleased by the turn of events.

"Basically he confessed to me that he had feelings for David and that he just wasn't feeling my love anymore… there was something going on between us."

Sam's eyes grow wide and he raises his eyebrows, "That's… weird…"

"Right? That's totally freaking crazy, we're like best friends!" Blaine adds.

"Yeah, exactly!"

There's a long silence as the boys sit on the couch, Sam's buzz has basically worn off but Blaine is still feeling severely tipsy. In fact, the room is spinning. He lays his head down on Sam's sturdy shoulder to steady himself, "You know what else? You don't even like boys…" Blaine whispers.

"Uh…" Sam says quietly, turning his blonde head to steal a glance at Blaine.

"You don't… right?"

Another pause rushes into the conversation as Sam is at a loss for words. He still wasn't sure how he felt, everything was so new and strange. Could he say that he thought he did? Would that even make sense?

"Sam?" Blaine asks, removing his head from his friend's shoulder.

That's when Sam throws caution to the wind and grabs Blaine's head with his hands. Before either boy is completely sure what's happening they're kissing. It's unlike anything Sam's ever experienced, his heart his beating at an alarming pace and he thinks he might pass out, although he doesn't want to.

Blaine on the other hand can't believe this is actually happening. Sam's large lips are even better than he'd imagined and, as his hand trails to Sam's thigh, he can tell the blonde boy has something else that's rather large.

After nearly two minutes of tongue wrestling the boys pull apart, Sam's heart is pounding in his chest.

"That was so fucking cool," Blaine says immediately afterward, "that was the greatest fucking kiss I've ever had."

Sam is pale as a ghost, "Thanks."

"S-Sam… are you gonna be okay?"

Sam stares at Blaine for a moment before getting up and walking away. The blonde curses himself for two things: being so damn impulsive, and for being stupid enough to get up and walk away from Blaine – probably leaving the dark haired boy to think that he'd done something wrong.

**-glee-**

Rachel slides down from the stage, nearly falling, but strong arms catch her.

"Puck, you smell so good," Rachel says leaning against the boy.

"Rachel, you rock, you know that?"

"I feel like I'm floating," she sings out. "And I like itttttt."

She looks into Puck's eyes and they instantly want to be all over each other, their mouths couldn't meet any faster. They break after a minute or two, panting.

"Let's go somewheremorequiet," Rachel tells Puck. He nods in agreement and they walk into one of the five bedrooms in the basement.

**-glee-**

"Let's just do it," Quinn slurs as she walks up to Finn.

"Do what?" the tall boy asks, confused as to what his once-girlfriend is referring to.

"You and me, let's get back together. I know, I know, I made a mistake last year. Sleeping with Puck was idiotic to say the most… or is it least… I don't know. Look, the point is I was stupid – but I never stopped loving you. Let's get back together."

"Quinn, you're drunk," Finn concludes seriously.

"So what? I'm also being honest. God, what is it with you boys? You don't know a good thing when she freaking throws herself at you. Forget it. I don't want to be with you anyway! You're… I hate you! I hate all high school boys!" the blonde girl shouts storming away from Finn in rage.

Finn stands still thinking that Quinn had to be insane.

Just then Santana awakens, feeling slightly hungover but just as emotional as before. She's now alone in the bedroom and quickly exits, racing downstairs to find Brittany.

The dark haired girl walks into the basement, nearly falling over Tina who is passed out on the floor, but instead of finding her best friend she finds Finn, standing alone and sulking like a giant baby, "Oh for the love of god!" she exclaims sauntering over to her fellow glee cluber.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks sourly.

"You are Lumps," she seethes, "all you ever do is bitch and moan. Seriously, I can't remember the last time you opened your mouth to do something other than to whine. Like, what? Is the fact that you're a popular football player making you grumpy? Or do you have a dirty diaper?"

"Santana," he begins but the girl cuts him off.

"Which is it fetus face? I know, maybe you're upset because Rachel's run off and found a real boy! Shocking right? Who would've thought that after a year of worshiping you she'd come to her senses and realize you're nothing but a crying sack of potatoes. You should really just quit glee club, honestly. Nobody would miss you, and now that we have Sam and Blaine's vocal talent we have two great candidates for male lead. You're useless."

Finn stares at her, feeling anger bubble inside him "Yeah well…"

Once again Santana stops him midsentence, "Interrupt me again Tubbs and I will end you. You're a total waste of space. Now why don't you just get the hell out of here, hm? You're ruining the party. Somebody," she shouts, "I needs a drink!"

**-glee-**

Kurt walks out into the late night and hops into the truck awaiting him.

"Thanks for coming, it was getting crazy in there," Kurt says. "And… Blaine and I broke up."

"What? Are you okay? Why?" Karofsky asks, shocked.

"Well, he was staring at that new guy Sam all night, and they've been too friendly, so I just wanted us to leave since he was pretty drunk, but he got all upset and broke up with me…." Kurt trails off, looking at the starry sky.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I'm here for you," Karofsky replies, placing his hand on Kurt's leg. Kurt looks over at the hand, not sure what he feels. Karofsky notices and quickly pulls it away.

"Sorry, I just… Didn't know what to do."

"No," Kurt says, turning to look at him. "It's just what I need."

Kurt lurches over at Karofsky, their faces meeting in a passionate lip lock. Their tongues battle with each other, their hands roam the other's body. The windows begin to fog up as the boys get fervent with each other. Kurt can feel Karofsky hardening under his jeans, begging to be set free. He reaches down while their lips are still locked, and undoes the button and zipper. Karofsky pauses, not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what—" Kurt says.

"No," the bigger boy interrupts. "I want it." He pulls off his own pants and moves closer to Kurt, starting up the kiss again. After they warm up once more, Kurt's hands make their way to Karofsky's most private spot. He strokes his hardness and the boy moans.

Kurt easily slips off the other boy's underwear, and looks down to see the member awaiting him.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, David?" he asks.

He gulps and says," Definitely."

He watches as Kurt moves his hand farther down and takes a hold of his dick. Slowly he starts moving his hand up and down as Karofsky lays his head back, enjoying the full effect of what Kurt is doing to him.

He kicks up the pace and pre-cum starts seeping out, making Kurt's hands wet. Kurt stops and looks into Karofsky's eyes, telling him what he wants to do. The boy nods and Kurt puts his head down. Karofsky sees his length disappear into Kurt's mouth and he moans from pleasure.

Kurt's hot, wet mouth and tongue know just what to do to the boy and he sucks on the long shaft, giving both boys amazing feelings.

Kurt moves his head up and down, making sure to get every inch of him into his mouth and throat. Karofsky felt Kurt's skilled tongue licking and tasting him and couldn't control his moaning. He begins thrusting into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt takes it all and goes harder on the boy. He takes his hands and played with his balls. He rubs and touches Karofsky everywhere, giving him as much pleasure as he can. Soon, his mouth can feel Karofsky's dick throbbing, close to its orgasm. He sucks harder and soon Karofsky is cumming in his mouth, and Kurt takes it all.

When he was done he rose up and wiped off his mouth.

"Your turn," Kurt says.

**-glee-**

"Dammit, Quinn. I wanted that couch," Mercedes said, laying down on the floor.

"Well, maybe.. You.. you shoulda…." Quinn trails off as her eyes flutter shut.

Around them lay Tina, Mike, and Artie, all passed out and scattered throughout Rachel's basement.

"Where is everybody anyways?" Mercedes asks nobody, since nobody was awake. "Well, okay," she says to herself right before drifting off herself.

In another part of the basement, Sam walks into the bedroom Blaine had chosen.

"H-hey," he says, wobbling towards the bed. "Can I sit? Okay." He takes a seat before Blaine can say anything. "Why'd you kiss me?" he asks.

"I wanted to. I'm sorry, I know you're straight but I was juss tryin' to be niceIguess," Blaine slurs. "I didn't.. I didn't mean it. I promise." Blaine is still obviously drunk, as is Sam.

Sam looks at Blaine through hazy eyes. Suddenly, he leans over and kisses Blaine. They pull apart and don't speak. A hunger seems to sear through the boys, though, because the next second their mouths are back on each other's and they are both voracious.

Sam leans Blaine back on the bed and lies on top of him, their bodies moving with each other. Their hands go everywhere on each other's bodies and soon both are shirtless.

Sam rubs his hard self on Blaine and the friction of their jeans feels amazing to both boys. Their mouths never leave each other and soon Blaine cums in his jeans with Sam not far behind him. Their moans are muffled into to each other's mouths and they continue kissing, never wanting the night to end.

**-glee-**

Rachel moves back from Puck, taking a breath after their last intense kiss.

"God damn, Berry, if I knew you could kiss like that, I would've fell for you a long time ago."

"You care for me, Noah?"

"You know I do," he says, looking into her eyes and taking her hand. "Rachel, I know we're drunk but I want you to know, you're the best thing my life's got goin' on right now, and I know you're still not over Finn or whatever, but I don't care."

"Noah, being with you tonight has made me see that I've been so dumb. I don't care about Finn anymore. I just want you."

"Are you saying you want to make this something?"

"I want to make US something," she says.

"Well then, Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?" Puck says with a smile.

"Of course. Now bring your sexyassoverhere," she says fiercely, but still with a twinge of intoxication.

Downstairs, Santana stumbles into the room Brittany is standing in the doorway of.

"Kiss me," Santana requests, slamming Brittany against the white door.

The blonde girl complies and slams her lips against her best friend's, the two kiss passionately for a minute or two until Brittany pulls away, "Santana, what are we doing?"

Santana drunkenly rolls her eyes, "We're getting our sweet lady kisses on. Duh Britt-Britt."

"No, I mean… us. What are we?"

"Best friends," Santana replies, confused. All the brunette really wants to do is make out with her friend and eventually scissor.

Brittany sighs and pulls away from her friend, "Seriously Santana, we make out and do other stuff. Like what are we even doing? This is really confusing for me."

"Breakfast is confusing for you," Santana quips.

"Yeah, well, sometimes it's salty and sometimes it's sweet. Like what if I have eggs for dinner? Then what is it?" the blonde babbles, taking her friend's hand in her own and staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay, numero uno, I'm not into labels. Unless it's on something I shoplift, so if you're expecting me to declare that I'm a lesbian, that probably isn't going to happen, okay? And dos, like… why are we even getting into this? Why can't we just keep things like they are?"

"Because Santana, sex and kissing and all that stuff is better with feelings," Brittany informs the girl.

"That's not true. I think it's way better without feelings… I think it's better without eye contact."

"Look, San, I'm not saying that you have to join the golf team or anything… I'm just saying maybe we could try to… I don't know…"

"Maybe, I just… I'm not in the mood anymore."

"The mood?" Brittany questions.

"Will you just hold me and sleep with me?"

Brittany smiles at Santana and nods her blonde head, taking the other girl to the bed and pulling her close. The two close their eyes and fall into an alcohol induced slumber.

**-glee-**

Earlier that night when the kids' night was just starting so was Holly's.

Holly sits at the bar with her two best friends, Steph and Grace, for their girl's nigh out for Holly's birthday.

"I can't believe that 40-something guy with no hair tried to dance with us! Too funny!" Steph laughs.

"I know! He was so sweaty," Holly shudders at the memory.

"I've got to pee, anyone else want to join me?" Grace asks.

"Yes!" Steph says jumping up.

"Holly?" Grace looks at her friend.

"No, I think I'm going to try to get us some free drinks," she winks at her friends.

"Okay, we'll be back, birthday bitch!" Grace laughs as the two walk away.

"I'll take a Scotch on the rocks," Holly tells the bartender.

"Woah, I wouldn't expect that kind of drink for a lady like you," a voice says from behind her.

"Oh yeah? And what should a girl like me be drinking then, huh?" she says. She turns around to see the guy and comes face to face with Carl.

"Carl?" Holly exclaims.

The color drains from Carl's face; he obviously was unaware of the blonde's identity.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, Holly, I-I didn't know it was you."

"It's cool," she says after a minute. "We need to talk anyways."

"About what? We already know we're both not telling Will or Emma. You still agree to that, right?"

"Yes, of course. But we need to not act weird around each other. Will thinks I'm all nervous around Emma because of the other night. He knows I was acting different."

"I know. But with our history, it's hard not to be weird," he says, looking at her.

"True." She laughs," Huh, we did have some fun a few times."

"Yeah we did," Carl smiles is remembrance. "Why did we stop?"

"I think we just wanted something different, something real. And now we found it."

Carl nods, "Yeah. It's just weird because we never officially ended things, I suppose."

"We kind of just went our separate ways. But I've got to tell you, I love Will and everything, but there's some things you did to me that he could never do."

Carl blushes," I do have some pretty great moves. Although Emma doesn't really let me try them…. I'm sorry," he says after realizing he said too much. "I didn't mean to… I—"

"It's fine, Carl," Holly tells the man. "I know what you mean."

"I just wish she would trust me," he speaks. "You were so different. She's calm and relaxed, you were wild and surprising. I loved that. You were always so….so…" Carl and Holly look at each other and both move in for a kiss. They go for about twenty seconds before Holly pulls away.

"We shouldn't have done that, Carl. We are done with that!" Holly says.

Before Carl can speak Steph and Grace walk up, laughing at something.

"There was some poor girl puking her brains out in the bathroom," Steph laughs. "Don't you miss your early twenties?"

Holly and Carl were both worried that the two had seen them, but since they didn't say anything, they both breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Guys you remember Carl," Holly says.

"Oh yeah! Holly's brother's friend, right? We met at a Super Bowl party!" Grace says.

"Yeah, nice to see you ladies again. I'd love to stay but I'm also here with friends, I was just stopping over to say hi," Carl says, walking away and waving goodbye.

"Damn, he's fine. Holly how come you never hit that?" Steph asks.

"He's just a friend, Steph! Besides, I love Will so I'm satisfied in that department," she says, not fully telling the truth.

"Well if you don't want it, I certainly do," Grace says. She and Steph high-five.

"Let's get us some drinks!" Steph exclaims.

Holly looks across the bar at Carl and sees he is looking at her too. In both of their eyes is longing for the other, but they know their time is done.

**-glee-**

The kids all awaken, feeling terrible. Brittany and Santana are in one room, cuddled up. In a room across the hall Blaine and Sam are in the same position. Tina is still lying on the basement floor, feeling sick to her stomach, Artie is beside the stage, passed out in his chair. Quinn and Mercedes are slumped over each other on the couch, and Rachel and Puck are upstairs in her bedroom happily together.

**Blame It On the Alcohol by Jamie Foxx**

**Artie: Blame it on the goose, got ya feeling loose. Blame it on Patron, got you in the zone. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-alcohol. **

**Artie + New Directions: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. **

**Artie: Ey! She say she usually don't. But I know that she front, cause shawty know what she wants but she don't wanna seem like she's easy.**

**Puck: I hear you saying what you won't do, but you know you probably gon do. What you been feeling deep inside.**

**Mercedes: Boy what you drinking, con let it sink in, here for the weekend thinking we can see what we can be if we press fast forward (Santana: Ooo) Just one more round and you're down I know it.**

**Artie: Fill another cup up! Feeling on your butt what? You don't even care now I was unaware how fine you was before my buzz set in.**

**Mercedes: My buzz set in.**

**Blaine + Sam: Blame it on the goose got you feeling loose.**

**Brittany and Santana: Blame it on patron, got you in the zone.**

**Brittany, Sam, Santana, and Blaine: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-alcohol, blame it on the alcohol**

**Rachel and Puck: Blame it on the vodka! Blame it on the Henney! Blame it on that Blue-Cap got you feeling dizzy!**

**New Directions + Artie: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-alcohol**

**Artie: Ohh see**

**Puck: She spilled some drank on me, and now I'm knowing she tipsy. She put her body on me and she keep staring me rite in my eye**

**Artie: No telling what I'm gon do**

**Puck: But baby I would rather show you what you been missing in your li-li-li-life when I get in in-si-si-ide**

**Mercedes: Boy what you drinking, con let it sink in, here for the weekend thinking we can see what we can be if we press fast forward (Santana: Ooo) Just one more round and you're down I know it.**

**Blaine + Sam: Blame it on the goose got you feeling loose.**

**Brittany + Santana: Blame it on patron, got you in the zone.**

**Brittany, Sam, Santana, and Blaine: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-alcohol, blame it on the alcohol**

**Rachel and Puck: Blame it on the vodka! Blame it on the Henney! Blame it on that Blue-Cap got you feeling dizzy!**

**New Directions + Artie: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-alcohol**

**Mercedes + Artie: To the balla popping bottles with their Henney in they cups, screaming money ain't a thang if it ain't then throw it up in the skyyy. And hold your drinks up highhh.**

**Santana + Puck: And to my independent mamas who can buy they own bottles, if you looking like a model when them broke fellas holla**

**Artie: Then tell 'em byeee**

**Puck: And throw your drinks up highhh**

**Blaine + Sam: Blame it on the goose got you feeling loose.**

**Brittany + Santana: Blame it on patron, got you in the zone.**

**Brittany, Sam, Santana, and Blaine: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-alcohol, blame it on the alcohol**

**Rachel and Puck: Blame it on the vodka! Blame it on the Henney! Blame it on that Blue-Cap got you feeling dizzy!**

**New Directions + Artie: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-alcohol**

By now all the kids were up and drinking coffee in Rachel's kitchen, trying their hardest to kill their hangovers.

"Great party, Berry," Santana complimented the girl, taking a big gulp from her coffee.

"Thanks Santana, but it was all Noah's idea. Really," the girl said with a small smile.

"I don't really care, it was fun."

And fun it was.

**-glee-**

Carl awakens with a pounding headache on the couch he and Emma share in their apartment. He can smell the smells of breakfast and he feels queasy. He walks into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and sees Emma standing over the stove cooking.

"Morning, babe. How was the night out with the guys?" she asks cheerily.

Carl shifts uneasily and squints at the sun coming in through the windows.

"Emma, I did something horrible last night, and I hate myself for it, but I have to tell you," he says.

"Carl, you're scaring me," Emma says, putting down the spatula she was using.

"I kissed someone last night. I didn't mean to. We were both drunk and it only lasted a second, I feel horrible and I'll accept anything you want to happen."

Emma stands silent for a beat and looks down at the floor.

"Okay," she says. "I don't like it, but I'm glad you told me. I don't want this to mess anything up since I love you, Carl. And you rarely drink, so I know it won't happen again."

Carl breathes out a sigh of relief," I love you so much, Emma, I wouldn't dream of being with anyone but you."

"So who was it?" she asks, returning to her cooking.

"Um, nobody. Just some girl at a bar," he lies.

"Hmm."

"I really am sorry," he says softly.

"I know."

Carl's stomach turns at the sight of food, so he leaves the kitchen for the bathroom. He turns on the faucet and splashes cold water on his face. He looks at himself in the mirror, hating himself for lying to Emma.

**-glee-**

"I can't believe this," Tina says in a panic, "I've never been so nervous in my life."

"Just relax baby," Mike says soothingly, "guys, what are we going to do?"

"I don't have any damn idea," Mercedes announces, "we should've planned all of this before we got all freaky with the giggle juice. This was all your fault, Puckerman. I knew none of us should've agreed to go to that freaking party."

"What's your problem Sugar Mamma? Puckasaurous never forced you to drink, now did he?" the boy with the mohawk says in his own defense.

"Shut up, all of you!" Santana shouts, bringing everyone's attention to her, "Wheezy back up off of Puck, Puck sit the hell down. Lucky for all of you little dweebs I'm ready to save this show. Brittany, do you think you can figure out a quick and easy dance routine in the next," Santana pulls out her phone and checks the time, "Crap! In the next twenty minutes?"

"Totally," the blonde girl replies.

"Also think you can do a song?"

Brittany's face lights up and she quickly says, "I have just the song!"

"Awesome, okay. Everybody better have their act together when we go out on that stage. Got it? Because if we can't pull this off I'm gonna go all Lima Hei–"

"Santana," Rachel interjects, "I've got a little something that will help everyone."

"What's that?" Quinn asks nervously.

"A little liquid courage," the brunette smiles, pulling out a thermos from her tote bag, "everyone take a swig. It'll help relax us and keep us loose."

The glee kids all exchange a worried glance before quickly taking gulps of the liquid.

"Oh this tastes like cough syrup," Sam says making a sour face.

"There's a little bit in there…" Rachel admits.

**-glee-**

"Alright," Principal Figgins says into the microphone, "now, to kick off Alcohol Awareness week is the New Directions performing a song by the pop sensation Ke-dollar sign-ha."

**Tik Tok by Ke$ha**

**Brittany: Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy, (Mike: What up girl?) grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city. Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack's. Cause when I leave for the night I'm not coming back.**

**Brittany + Girls: I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes.**

**Brittany + Boys: Trying on all our clothes, clothes**

**Brittany + Tina: Boys blowing up our phones, phones**

**Brittany: Drop top and playing our favorite CDs, pulling up to the parties… trying to get a little bit tipsyyyyy**

**New Directions: Don't stop make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up tonight, Imma fight til we see the sun light. Tik Tok on the clock, but the party don't stop no! Oo-woo-oo-uh-oh! Oo-woo-uh-oh. Don't stop make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up tonight, Imma fight til we see the sunlight. Tik Tok on the clock but the party don't stop no!**

**Brittany: Ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer. Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here! And now the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger. But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger.**

_Brittany spins over to Rachel and puts her microphone away from her mouth, "I don't feel good!"_

"_Push through it!" Rachel replies, spinning away from the girl._

**Brittany + Boys: Everybody getting crunk, crunk**

**Brittany + Girls: Boys try to touch my junk, junk**

**Brittany + Quinn: Gotta smack 'em if you're getting too drunk, drunk**

**Brittany: That night we go until they kick us out, out. Or the police shut us down, down. Police shut us down, down.**

**Santana: Po-po shut us…**

**New Directions: Don't stop make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up tonight, Imma fight til we see the sunlight. Tik Tok on the clock, but the party don't stop no! Oo-woo-oo-uh-oh! Oo-woo-uh-oh. Don't stop make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up tonight, Imma fight til we see the sunlight. Tik Tok on the clock but the party don't stop no!**

**Brittany: You build me up, you break me down. My heart it pounds yeah you got me. With my hands up, you got me now, you got that sound yeah you got me. You build me up, you break me down, my heart pounds yeah you've got me. **

**Brittany + Mercedes: With my hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up!**

_Brittany drops into the splits suddenly, making the audience go wild._

**Brittany: Now the party don't start… 'til I. Walk. In.**

**New Directions: Don't stop make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up tonight, Imma fight til we see the sunlight. Tik Tok…**

Then it happens. Brittany opens her mouth to continue talking and vomit shoots out of her mouth. It's purple and it sprays all over Rachel, causing the other girl to gag and run off the stage.

"I'm so sorry!" Brittany says, wiping her mouth as Rachel runs away.

Suddenly Santana is front and center and she too lets loose a spray of vomit, most of which gets in her hair. She covers her mouth as Sam and Blaine rush over to assist her, both boys trying their hardest to keep their stomachs settled.

Slowly, Brittany looks into the audience at the stunned faces of her peers.

"Everybody drink responsibly," she says, just before the curtains close.

**-glee-**

The kids look around nervously, knowing what is about to come. They messed up, and they are about to face the consequences.

"Well, guys, I don't even know what to say right now…" Mr. Schue trails off.

Everyone looks down, afraid to face the man that had put so much trust in them.

"But I'll start off with this: Wow!" he exclaims with a smile. "That was an amazing performance, how did you guys get it to look like actual vomit? I'm thoroughly impressed, you did your job tremendously. If we can have inspiring performances like that at Sectionals, we're definitely in!"

Everyone's mouth hangs agape, shocked that their teacher was so oblivious to the realness of their performance.

"Um, thanks, Mr. Schue," Rachel says slowly.

"Awesome job everyone. You're free to go! No lesson for this week!"

Everyone stands but doesn't leave. Mr. Schuester walks into his office and shuts the door. As soon as she hears a click Santana turns to speak to everyone.

"Okay, nobody says A WORD to anyone about this. And I mean anyone."

"I agree with Santana," Rachel says. "We got lucky."

"But you have to admit it was pretty sick," Puck says with a smile.

"It was fun, but too risky. Next time, we need to be more careful," Santana tells everyone.

"Next time?" Puck asks.

"Well, it won't be on stage, Puckerman. But I think the Rachel Berry party was a success and should become an annual thing to give us our one last night of fun before Sectionals," Santana states, happy with her idea.

"I think that's a great idea," Quinn voices.

"Me too, I had so much fun," Tina chimes in.

"As long as we have our Jew friends over here providing us with a place and some booze, this sounds like a plan," the Latina says, looking at Puck and Rachel.

"I've always got the booze," Puck says.

"If my dads are gone again, we can definitely hold it at my house," Rachel tells them.

"Great, then it's settled. Our new Glee tradition is to party hard before sectionals, and all y'all who don't graduate with us later on better make sure that is carried on to the newbies."

Everyone nods in agreement.

Santana winks at the group and sashays of the room as everyone else disperses.

**-glee-**

Quinn sits in her room listening to love songs, flipping through her yearbook.

"I used to be so popular!" she screams to nobody.

She hates the high school boy that ruined her body and made her feel the pain of giving away a child. She hates the high school boy that rejected her so blatantly at dinner. She hates the high school boy that she once loved and how he wouldn't give them a second chance. She even hated the high school boys that liked boys, because they all found someone to love.

Quinn blows her hair out of her face and throws her book across the room. She is done with high school boys. She wants someone mature and nice. Someone who knows what he wants. Someone who actually cared about her.

Thoughts of Mr. Schuester enter her mind. Here was an attractive man with a steady life he seemed to have figured out. He knows what he wants, he doesn't play games. And he cares for Quinn.

Why couldn't she find a guy like him? He was perfect. Maybe she didn't even need to look. Maybe Mr. Schue was all she needed.

A smile spreads across her face as she realizes what she needs to do.

**-glee-**

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Blaine asks the boy who was standing on his porch.

"I know things got crazy the other night, but you were drunk, so I want to know what's going on from the sober you."

"I think my drunk self just told you what my sober self didn't have the courage to say," Blaine says sadly.

"So that's it? The whole summer just a waste? And for what? Some straight guy you'll never have a chance with?"

"Sam has nothing to do with this and you know it. This has been going downhill for a while. It looks like we couldn't stop it…" Blaine tells Kurt. Kurt's eyes fill with sorrow because he know it's the truth.

"I'm sorry things had to end like this," Blaine speaks.

"Me too," Kurt replies. He walks down the steps on Blaine's porch and doesn't look back.

**-glee-**

"Noah stop it!" Rachel screams laughing. Puck grabs the girl and playfully throws her on the couch in her living room. He lays down on top of her and looks into her eyes.

"I really like you, Rachel Berry," he says.

"I really like you, too, Noah Puckerman," she replies, kissing him on the nose.

"So, the other night. I vaguely remember making you my girlfriend. Is this still a thing, or just a one night relationship?"

Rachel smiles at the boy, "It's definitely still a thing." She pulls his head down and kisses him, feeling as he instantly kisses her back.

They break apart and stare into each other's eyes.

"How long do you think it'll take you to beg for mercy?" Puck asks.

"What?" Rachel replies, confused.

Suddenly Puck reaches down and tickles his girlfriend, making her scream with laughter. The two continue to battle each other and have fun knowing the weight of not knowing what they were to each other is gone.

**-glee-**

Sam and Brittany are sitting on Brittany's bed, laughing as the rethink the events that had conspired earlier in the day.

"I can't believe you puked on Rachel," Sam chuckles, "she will never be able to look at you the same way again."

Brittany shrugs, "I told her I didn't feel well."

"Sam," calls Mr. Pierce's deep voice, "Blaine is here to see you!"

Sam's heart stops and he quickly gets off of Brittany's bed, finds Blaine in the hallway and leads the dark haired boy back to his own bedroom. Once in the simple room, Sam locks the door behind them and stares Blaine dead in the face.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

Blaine raises an eyebrow, "Are we not going to talk about what happened at Rachel's party?"

"What happened?" Sam asks, nonchalantly sitting down on the bed.

"Well, we drank a lot sang some songs… you kissed me. I kissed you back. I felt you up. This ringing any bells?"

"I remember the alcohol and the songs," Sam says shyly.

"And the kissing and your boner? You remember those?" Blaine counters.

"Blaine, what do you want me to say? Hm? I like you, is that really such a surprise? You're sweet and smart, a great singer a good dancer. You're nice to me. Hell, I'd consider you my best friend even."

Blaine sits down next to Sam and puts his hand on the blonde's leg, "Sam, are you gay?"

"I… I don't know," Sam answers honestly, "liking guys is a whole new thing for me. All I know is I really like you. I like kissing you and I like spending time with you…"

Blaine smiles, "You like getting boners from me …"

Sam slugs his friend in the arm playfully, "Don't be such a good kisser."

"Alright, alright. Sam, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. That's something you should know. I've been out since eighth grade, so I can help you with that kind of thing. But I also want you to know that, I don't think I can be with you right now."

"What do you mean?" Sam asks, confused.

"I literally just broke up with Kurt a day and a half ago, and again today. I don't want you to be my rebound, because I like you too. A lot. I'd be lying if I said how I felt about you wasn't a catalyst for Kurt and I's breakup," Blaine informs him, "maybe in a few months we can reevaluate things, but until then I just want to be friends with you. Best friends, even."

Sam feels like he's been hit with a ton of bricks, even though he knew Blaine was right, it still hurt, "I get that. Just know that my crush on you isn't going to go anywhere. I feel how I feel, that's not going to change. Sorry."

Blaine leans over just a tad and catches Sam's large, soft lips, "I guess I can live with that."

Across the hall, Santana and Brittany are having a similar conversation.

"Brittany, you know I have feelings for you," Santana says quietly.

"I do," the other girl replies, "but you clearly don't want to admit them."

"Look, I… I just can't do this. Okay? This is such crap, how can you expect me to just jump out of the flannel closet? Because that's what I'm assuming you want me to do."

Brittany shakes her head no, "Santana, that's not what I want at all! I just want you to admit that you might be a lady lover. Is that asking so much?"

A single tear makes its way down Santana's face, "Yeah, actually it is. I can't do this Brittany. I'm sorry," she says before fleeing her friend's room and tearing out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine sits on a comfortable leather couch, his fingers laced around Sam's hand. They're staring at the screen of the TV in Sam's basement, watching a Veronica Mars episode; their latest addiction.

On the TV, two of the characters kiss and the boys go wild.

"YES! I knew that would happen, I knew it!" Sam says, locking his eyes with Blaine's.

Blaine shares his excitement and reaches his hand out for a high-five. Sam meets his hand with Blaine's and immediately interlocks their fingers. They're both happy for more reasons than just their favorite characters smooching.

Sam leans towards Blaine and presses his lips against his, still holding the brunette's hand. Sam's free hand roams behind the other boy and grazes his back, feeling the hard muscle. The kiss deepens and the boys move closer. They break after a minute or two to get back to the show.

"Are you sure you don't want any pineapple?" Sam asks. "It's delicious!"

"Nah, I'm good, thanks hun," he replies.

"You know," Sam says, dipping his hand into the bowl of fruit, "they say that if a guy eats a lot of pineapple that his, you know, juices, will start to taste like pineapple."

"Oh, really?" Blaine asks with a smirk.

"Mmhmmmm." Sam can't hide his smile.

Before Blaine can speak, Santana walks in, holding her phone out.

"Sorry to interrupt this love-fest, but I thought you two should see this." She plops down in between them on the couch and puts her phone in everyone's view.

On the screen is a picture of Kurt kissing Karofsky's cheek, with the caption "Date night with the boyfriend!"

Blaine stares at the screen, processing what he sees.

"So you mean this whole month Sam and I have been sneaking around, trying to spare Kurt's feelings, but he's just moved on?" Blaine raises his voice as he speaks.

"Hey, it's fine, who cares what he's doing? Let them do them, we're good with what we're doing," Sam says to Blaine.

"Yeah, who cares who Lady Pants is boinking? You and Blondie here are ten times hotter than any couple out there, whether you guys take it public or not," Santana chimes in. "I honestly think he's just parading that giant around to make it seem like he's totally fine with your break-up, which we all know he's not. Hello, rebound."

"You guys are right," Blaine says. "Sorry I let it upset me, I was just angry that we were being so considerate and he obviously doesn't give a damn."

"It's cool, babe," Sam tells him, taking his hand once again.

"I'm out," the Latina says, sliding under the boys' arms.

The two turn back to the television and continue watching their new favorite show.

**-glee-**

Mercedes sits on the edge of Quinn's bed, covering her face with her shirt.

"Quinn, I am not gonna stay long and get sick, so tell me what you called me for."

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy but—" Quinn stops and coughs loudly. "Sorry. I was saying, it's going to sound crazy, but I like someone. A lot. And I think it could be better than Finn or Puck."

"Okay, who is this mystery man?"

"Well, he's older, and wiser, and he's just amazing. He's perfect for me," Quinn smiles.

"WHO?"

"It's Mr. Schue…" Quinn trails off.

"Oh no. Oh no no no. Helllllll no. Quinn, you've done some crazy things but this… No."

"Mercedes listen! I'm obviously not going to find someone mature like him in high school. Plus, he knows me and all my baggage. I'm graduating this year, so soon enough it will be legal."

"I think this flu is messing with your brain, girl. Call me when you start making some sense." Mercedes makes her way out the door but pauses," And you do realize he's head over heels in love with Ms. Holliday, right?"

"Little details," Quinn says softly.

Mercedes waves Quinn off and sashays away.

**-glee-**

"Alrighty guys," Mr. Schuester announces upon entering the choir room, "this is going to be a fun week. For starters, the musical is coming up and with the permission of Principal Figgins we're going to be doing _Rocky Horror_."

There are several "oohs" and "ahhs" throughout the room.

"I have to be Janet!" Rachel squeals excitedly.

"I like the enthusiasm Rachel, that brings me around to my second part. Our lesson is TV show theme songs. Now these songs are going to function as your audition songs, so do a good job because they'll determine what part you get."

Sam and Blaine look directly at each other with big grins on their faces, "Dude," Sam whispers, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Blaine smiles boldly, "Veronica Mars theme song?"

"Mr. Schue, Blaine and I are ready to go today!" Sam announces.

Taken aback, Will simply says, "Okay, go for it."

Blaine and Sam walk to the center of the room as Mr. Schuester walks to take a seat beside Tina. The room waits for the boys to get ready, the anticipation building.

**We Used To Be Friends by The Dandy Warhols**

**Blaine: A long time ago we used to be friends, but I…**

**Sam: Haven't thought of you lately at all. If ever again, a greeting I send to you. Short and sweet to the soul I intend.**

**New Directions: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah**

_After each set of 'ahs' the club clapped, which fueled Sam and Blaine's power._

**Blaine + Sam: Come on now honey, bring it bring it on yeah. Just remember me when you're good to go. Come on now sugar, bring it on, bring it on yeah. Just remember me when...**

**Sam: It's something I said**

_Sam looks over to his friend and winks, knowing they share something no one else knows._

**Blaine: Or someone I know**

_Blaine returns the wink with a toothy grin, he hopes their fellow glee clubbers don't notice the display._

**Sam: Or you called me up, baby I wasn't home**

**Blaine: Now everybody needs sometime, and everybody knows. The rest of its fine and everybody knows yeah**

**Blaine + Sam: Come on now sugar, bring it on, bring it on yeah. Just remember me when you're good to go. Come on now honey, bring it on, bring it on yeah. Just remember me when... we used to be friends. A long time ago. We used to be friends. A long time ago. We used to be friends. A long time ago, we used to be friends.**

**New Directions: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah**

**Blaine: A long time ago**

**Sam: We used to be friends**

**Blaine + Sam: But I haven't thought of you lately at all.**

**Blaine: If ever again, a greeting I send to you…**

**Sam: Short and sweet to the soul I intend…**

**Blaine + Sam: We used to be friends, a long time ago. We used to be friends, a long time ago. We used to be friends. A long time ago we used to be friends.**

**New Directions: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah**

The two are met with applause, while many of the kids aren't familiar with the song or the show; they have to admit that Blaine and Sam did an excellent job. Kurt however isn't so quick to admit this; he's still upset that Blaine dumped him for the dumb blonde. Sure it was a month ago and sure he had Dave now, but that didn't make the hurt of being replaced any less.

"That was awesome guys!" Mr. Schue says with a smile, "Way to kick off the week! Any parts for the musical you'd like?"

"I wouldn't mind being Frank-n-furter," Blaine replies quickly.

"And I'd be happy being Rocky," Sam says after a moment of thought, he knows he doesn't have the pipes to sing like the others do, but he does know he's got the best body, "this play is going to be ab-ulous."

Blaine nearly faints as soon as the words leave the blonde's mouth.

The girls in glee – minus Santana and Brittany – are all excited to see Sam in nothing but a gold bikini too. The thought of Sam half naked is in half the girls' minds as they exit the room for their next period.

**-glee-**

"Woah, woah, woah, what do you think you're doing Evans?" Brady Hobbs, the tight end of the football team, asks the blonde boy, as they all begin to undress in the locker room for practice.

"I was just putting on my uniform… why?" Sam asks in response, not sure what Brady's problem is.

Brady makes a strange face and says, "I don't want some fag watching me change. I think you'd better get out of here."

The locker room is totally silent, although Finn is seen standing beside his locker seething, "Watch it Hobbs," he warns coming over to the red haired boy, "I don't want to have to kick your ass."

"I'm surprised you're not pissed off by this cocksucker, he's screwing around with your soon to be brother's ex-boyfriend!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Finn and Sam ask in unison.

"I heard about you and Blaine's little duet in your gay glee club, why you didn't just tie each other up and start fucking is beyond me," the red haired Brady says with a shrug.

That's when Sam loses it and swings his fist, hitting Brady's jaw. The red headed boy laughs it off and quickly swings himself, getting Sam right in the eye. Even before the pain kicked in Sam knew he was going to have a black eye.

"Knock it off!" Karofsky shouts, stopping both fighting boys mid-tussle, "Brady, leave Sam alone!"

"Fuck you queer-bait!" Brady yells in return before storming out of the locker room with the eyes of all the football players glued on him.

Before anyone can stop him Finn takes off after Brady Hobbs.

"Crap," Puck exclaims, following his friend out into the halls of McKinley.

David Karofsky is down by Sam, his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder, "Sam, are you alright dude?"

"I – I'm fine. Freaking Hobbs got me good though," the blonde boy says with a slight chuckle, his eye is stinging all the while.

Karofsky helps him up quickly and stares around at the other guys in the locker room, "Get out on the field!" he commands them, and in fear of dealing with the wrath of David, the boys hustle out to the field, some still wearing their day clothes.

"Thanks man," Sam says, "that means a lot."

"No problem, Brady's an asshole," David says with a chuckle, "Is… is it true? About you and Blaine?"

Sam takes one look around before replying, "Kind of, he and I aren't official or anything, and I'm not out. But for all intents and purposes we are together. Does that make things weird?"

Karofsky shakes his dusty brown head, "Not for me, maybe for Kurt though."

"Are you and him together?"

"Yeah, we are. I guess it's official now, but until Kurt put that picture of us on Facebook it was like it was for you and Blaine."

Sam smiles, his eye beginning to hurt badly, "Well, I guess we've both got pretty good guys. Anyway my eye is really hurting so I'm gonna go talk to coach Bieste… see you around Dave."

The boys part ways, both seeing a somewhat bright friendship ahead of them.

**-glee-**

Tina takes a sip of her coffee and grimaces at its coldness; she'd been sitting alone for a while.

The door to the Lima Bean opens and in walks the girl Tina had just called minutes before.

"I got here as fast as I could," Rachel tells her friend. "You sounded so worried, what's wrong?"

Tina looks down at the coffee in her hands, "I'm late," she answers softly.

"Late? What do you—" Rachel stops when she realizes what Tina means. "How late?"

"A little over a week," Tina replies.

"Well have you taken a test?"

"No, I'm scared," she says, finally lifting her eyes to look at Rachel. "I don't want to know…"

"Tina, you have to. Have you told Mike?"

"No, God, I don't even know what I'd say." She buries her face in her hands and feels the tears start again.

Rachel reaches across the table and strokes her friend's head.

"It'll all be fine, I promise, Tina. But you need to take that test."

"I know, I know. But I want to tell Mike first."

Tina continues crying as Rachel soothes her. The two stay in the café for a long time; sitting in silence.

**-glee-**

"Go ahead guys," Mr. Schue tells Rachel and Puck who had just volunteered to perform.

**What I Like About You by The Romantics**

**Puck: Hey, uh huh huh. Hey, uh huh huh. **

**What I like about you, you hold me tight. Tell me I'm the only one, wanna come over tonight, yeah**

**Rachel: Keep on whispering in my ear; tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true. That's what I like about you**

**Puck: What I like about you, you really know how to dance. When you go up, down, jump around, think about true romance, yeah**

**Rachel: Keep on whispering in my ear**

**Both: Tell me all the things thatI wanna to hear, 'cause that's true. That's what I like about you**

**Puck: That's what I like about you**

**Rachel: That's what I like about you**

**Puck: Wahh!**

**Both: Hey!**

**Rachel: What I like about you, you keep me warm at night. Never wanna let you go, know you make me feel alright, yeah**

**Puck: Keep on whispering in my ear, tell me all the things that I wanna hear, 'cause that's true. That's what I like about you**

**Rachel: That's what I like about you**

**Both: That's what I like about you**

**Puck: That's what I like about you**

**Rachel: That's what I like about you **

**Both: That's what I like about you. That's what I like about you **

**Puck:Hey, uhhuh huh, hey hey hey. **

**Rachel: Hey, uh huh huh, brrr. **

**Both: Hey, uh huh huh, hey**

The two smile at each other and lean in for a quick kiss as the other members applaud their performance.

"Wow, guys, awesome," their teacher tells them. "Rachel, I know you want Janet. How about you, Puck? Any specific part you'd want to have?"

"I'm thinkin' Brad, so I can star right by my lady," he says, wrapping an arm around Rachel.

Mr. Schuester laughs," Alright, have a seat you two."

**-glee-**

As Sam makes his way to his locker after being dismissed from glee, he runs into the one person he doesn't want to see: Blaine.

"Sam, you've been ignoring me all day. Are you not going to tell me what's wrong and why you have a black eye?" the dark haired boy asks, concerned.

Sam shrugs it off, "Nothing, just… it's not a big deal Blaine. Really."

Blaine makes an exasperated face, "The fact that you have a shiner isn't a big deal? That's funny. Seriously Sam, what happened to you?"

"Just football practice! Look I don't want to talk about it, okay?" the blonde boy nearly shouts, before giving up going to his locker. He shoulders his bag and moves to the locker room for another football practice.

Before Blaine can protest, Sam is gone, leaving him alone in the hallway.

With a sigh Blaine puts his back to the lockers and slides down to the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest, and then setting his head against his knees, "Shit," he whispers to himself.

"What's the matter," asks a familiar voice, "trouble in paradise?"

"Not now Kurt," Blaine says through clenched teeth.

Kurt scoffs, "Come on Blaine, this summer we were practically best friends and now you don't even want to talk to me about your new beau? What's up with that?"

"He isn't my boyfriend; I'm not the kind of guy who jumps from one guy to the next in the blink of an eye."

"Is that what you think I did?"

"That's what I know you did. I heard you call Karofsky at Rachel's party last month did you just call him up to make small talk?"

"No I called him up so I could blow him," Kurt says honestly and crudely, "but that's beside the point. We had broken up."

Blaine stands up and faces his ex-boyfriend, "We had broken up like two minutes before you went and gave him a BJ. That's not right Kurt!"

"Get off your soapbox Blaine, you and I both know you'd fooled around with Sam before then."

"No I didn't! All I did was tutor him! You are so paranoid," Blaine says, rolling his hands into fists, "I wouldn't cheat on you Kurt, I loved you. Is it my fault that Sam's a good person who I get along with? Is it my fault that he and I had chemistry? No. You're an ass."

Kurt rolls his green eyes, "Whatever Blainey."

**-glee-**

Santana sits down on her bed and stares at the blonde girl before her, "I really don't want to talk about this Britt."

"Well," Brittany says sitting down beside her best friend, "you haven't really wanted to talk to me for a month now and I want to know what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything."

"Then why did you stop talking to me?"

The Hispanic girl reaches down and begins to play with part of her Cheerio uniform, "Because I've just been really busy, okay? It's been hard for me the past few weeks and speaking to you just makes them harder."

"But why?" Brittany asks, confused beyond belief.

"Brittany, I don't want to talk about it."

"Why? Why is this a secret?"

Santana can feel Snixx growing inside of her; she forces the alter-ego deep down into her, "Brittany I don't want to talk about it. Alright? Just drop it."

"Santana – " the blonde girl begins but gets cut off.

"I want to do the Pretty Little Liars theme song for our assignment. Do you want to sing it with me?"

"Sure, I guess, but I'd really rather talk about us…"

"Well, that's not going to happen I'm afraid," Santana snaps, "we can talk about the glee assignment or about Cheerios practice or even about you large-lipped cousin. Just not about us."

Brittany huffs and throws her body down on the bed to lie down, "Let's start rehearsing I guess."

**-glee-**

"Hey, Sam, wait up!" Karofsky calls to the blonde boy, running up behind him as Sam was leaving the field.

"What's up?" Sam asks after taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Well, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard you and Blaine talking right before practice, and you shouldn't be ignoring him, dude."

Sam grimaces, knowing the bigger boy was right.

"I get why you're not telling him, because it will hurt him too, but it's not fair to keep him uninformed. He cares about you, I can tell, he just wants to help."

"I know, I know," Sam replies. "I just don't want him to blame himself, because I know he will. And it's nobody's fault that Brady's an asshole."

"Sam, I see the way you and Blaine look at each other, and you guys shouldn't be hiding it. I'm in a public relationship, and yeah people look at me differently, but I'm happy, and to me that's worth it. Plus most of the guys are warming up to it now."

Sam thinks for a minute. He really did care for Blaine. But he didn't want things to get worse than they had gotten yesterday.

"Look, talk to Blaine. I'm sure he's beyond worried. And, if it means anything, you know you have so many people that will be there for you if you decide to go public. Myself included."

Sam nods his head and says thanks as Karofsky walks towards the locker room.

He stands alone on the field, contemplating everything. He thinks back to when his dad caught him kissing another guy, and how horribly he reacted. He didn't want to face that with anyone else ever again. But on the other side, Blaine meant so much to him, and it wasn't fair to keep things a secret just because he was scared.

He doesn't realize but he has made his way back to the locker room. He looks over and locks eyes with David who gives him a supportive smile. Suddenly, Sam knows what he wants to do.

**-glee-**

"Noah, that feels so good!" Rachel says to her boyfriend as he massages her back. His hands feel magical and she melts onto her bed, where they were lying down. She had never felt so relaxed.

"I'm glad I can make you feel that way," he says into her neck, as he kisses it ever so softly. "I can make you feel even better, too."

Before Rachel can question the dark-haired boy flips her over and moved on top of her. He leans in for a deep kiss as their bodies move against each other.

He moves his lips down to kiss more of her neck and her collar bone. She moans from the pleasure. He returns to her mouth and they kiss the kiss of the French. Their hands slide under each other's shirts, and soon, Puck is shirtless and Rachel is in only her camisole.

"I'm about to make you very happy, Miss Berry," Puck tells his girl.

He moves down to her lower section and slides down the zipper on the girl's plaid skirt. He pulls it off of her and she is left only in a lacey pair of panties, which, in this case, wasn't much different from being nude. He brings his hands up to feel her hips and stomach and chest as he kisses her soft thighs.

She runs her fingers through his Mohawk, loving the trails of kisses he leaves, and how his hands caress her body. She feels as he grabs the sides of her undergarments and pulls them off, too, leaving her fully exposed.

He teases her by coming back up and kissing her on the mouth once again, his jeans rubbing against her, the friction driving her crazy. She can feel how hard he is through his pants, which turns her on even more.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks. "I know it's not sex, but I'm not going to push you into anything, Rachel."

"If I didn't want to, you would've been gone by now, Noah. Just shut up and kiss me."

Puck likes that his girlfriend has changed a lot from the naïve girl she used to be. She still was the same person he fell for, but she was much more comfortable with him than she had ever been with anyone else, and he loved it.

Again, he moves back down and starts kissing her inner thighs ever so slowly. She squirms in anticipation. She's thrilled to be doing this, and she was a little scared too, but she trusted her boyfriend, and she was ready to prove her love to him.

Slowly, Puck's tongue creeps into Rachel's sex, tasting her. She was warm and wet, just the way he liked it. He licked in between her folds, and on her swollen secret spot, which made her moan.

He moves down a little bit and soon his tongue is moving inside of her. She moans a bit louder, feeling the immense pleasure from the boy. She runs her hands along his well-sculpted back, loving the way he felt.

His tongue moves faster and Rachel can feel an orgasm start to build. She begins thrusting gently into his face. He uses his hands to rub her swollen spot which makes her cry out. Soon enough she is crying louder as her orgasm bubbles to the surface. She had never felt such a powerful, wonderful feeling spread through her body.

When it calms down, she relaxes and lies there panting. Puck moves up to her and kisses her. She can taste a trace of her own self, but doesn't mind. Puck pulls her to him and they lay together, kissing softly and passionately.

**-glee-**

"Ems, if you're still upset with me just say it," Carl says as he sits at the dinner table staring at his increasingly agitated girlfriend.

"Of course I'm upset with you Carl! You kissed another woman!" the red headed woman shouts before straightening her already straight skirt.

"Look, I hate to say this, I do, but you have to learn to forgive me. I made a drunken mistake and I told you about it right away. Sure it was still bad, but at least I came to you right after. You can't keep this against me," the dark haired man says as soothingly as possible, "if only because I want to marry you someday."

"W – what?" Emma asks, her doe-eyes widening, "You want to m-m-marry me?"

Carl nods his head and smiles, "Someday, but if we can't get past this screw up I don't really see that happening."

Emma sighs and looks down to her skirt, straightening it again, "It's just… I've already dealt with a cheater when I was with Will. He kissed the coach of Vocal Adrenaline and he slept with April Rhodes, so it makes me nervous to think about you with someone else."

"Emma, I would never leave you. Baby, I love you," he says getting up from his seat to walk over to his red haired love, "I'm totally in love with you."

Carl puts his hands on either side of Emma's face and places a kiss on her lips, once they pull back Emma smiles at him and tilts her head to the side.

"I love you too… and I forgive you," she says serenely.

**-glee-**

"Tina just tell me what's wrong," Mike says trying to catch up with his girlfriend in the crowded hallways of their high school.

Tina turns to face him," I think I might be pregnant." She immediately bursts into tears.

Mike stands, shocked. He doesn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, Mike," Tina says. She leaves and enters her classroom, fearing that her boyfriend hates her.

**-glee-**

Brittany and Santana stand in front of the glee club as they wait for the band to begin playing their song.

**Secret by The Pierces**

**Brittany: Got a secret, can you keep it?**

**Santana: Swear this one you'll save**

**Brittany: Better lock it in your pocket**

**Santana: Taking this one to the grave**

**Brittany: If I show you then I know you**

**Santana: Won't tell what I said**

**Brittany: 'Cause two can keep a secret**

**Santana: If one of them is dead**

_Rachel leans over to Puck and whispers, "I love this show."_

**Brittany + Santana: Why do you smile, like you've been told a secret? Now you're telling lies 'cause you have sworn to keep it.**

**Brittany: But no one keeps a secret, no one keeps a secret…**

**Santana: Why when we do our darkest deeds, do we tell? They burn our brains, become a living hell. 'Cause everybody tells, everybody tells…**

**Brittany: Got a secret, can you keep it?**

**Santana: Swear this one you'll save**

**Brittany: Better lock it in your pocket**

**Santana: Taking this one to the grave**

**Brittany: If I show you then I know you**

**Santana: Won't tell what I said**

**Brittany: 'Cause two can keep a secret**

**Santana: If one of them is dead**

**Brittany + Santana: Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy. Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping?**

_Brittany turns and stares directly at Santana, causing everyone to wonder what Santana's secret is._

**Brittany: I know what you're keeping, I know what you're keeping.**

**Brittany: Got a secret, can you keep it?**

**Santana: Swear this one you'll save**

**Brittany: Better lock it in your pocket**

**Santana: Taking this one to the grave**

**Brittany: If I show you then I know you**

**Santana: Won't tell what I said**

**Brittany: 'Cause two can keep a secret**

**Santana: If one of them is dead**

**Brittany: Santana?**

**Santana: Yes, Britt?**

**Brittany: I have something I want to tell you, but you have to promise to never tell anyone.**

**Santana: I promise.**

**Brittany: Do you swear on your life?**

**Santana: I swear on my life.**

**Brittany + Santana: You swore you'd never tell, you swore you'd never tell…**

**New Directions: You swore you'd never tell, you swore you'd never tell…**

**Brittany: Got a secret, can you keep it?**

**Santana: Swear this one you'll save**

**Brittany: Better lock it in your pocket**

**Santana: Taking this one to the grave**

**Brittany: If I show you then I know you**

**Santana: Won't tell what I said**

**Brittany: 'Cause two can keep a secret**

**Santana: If one of them is dead**

**Brittany: Got a secret, can you keep it?**

**Santana: Swear this one you'll save**

**Brittany: Better lock it in your pocket**

**Santana: Taking this one to the grave**

**Brittany: If I show you then I know you**

**Santana: Won't tell what I said**

**Brittany: 'Cause two can keep a secret**

**Santana: If one of them is dead**

**Santana + Brittany: Yes, two can keep a secret… if one of them is dead. Yes, two can keep a secret… if one of them is dead.**

The room is silent as their performance ends. Everyone has an eerie feeling in the pit of their stomachs, luckily, Rachel begins to clap and soon everyone else follows. The two Cheerios at the front of the room are relieved as they go to sit back down – on opposite sides of the third and second tier.

"Okay, thank you Santana and Brittany for that… nicely creepy number. It fits well with Rocky Horror," Mr. Schuester compliments the girls, "Any particular parts you want?"

"Magenta," Santana says coolly, pulling out a fingernail file from her backpack to do her nails

"Columbia," Brittany says just as coolly.

Mr. Schue nods his curly head, "Noted."

"Uh, Mr. Schue? Tina and I would like to go," Mike tells his teacher.

"The floor's yours."

**I'll Be There For You by the Rembrandts**

**Mike: So no one told you life was gonna be this way. **_(New Directions clap) _**Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA**

**Both: It's like you're always stuck in second gear. When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year but..**

**I'll be there for you**

**New Directions: When the rain starts to pour**

**Tina + Mike: I'll be there for you**

_Mike looks directly at Tina when he sings, and gives her a look. She knows he's not mad, he was just shocked. And his words tell her everything will be okay._

**New Directions: Like I've been there before**

**Tina + Mike: I'll be there for you**

**New Directions: 'Cuz you're there for me too...**

**Mike: You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight. You've burned your breakfast so far... things are goin' great**

**Tina: Your mother warned you there'd be days like these. Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought**

**Both: You down to your knees that...**

**I'll be there for you**

**New Directions: When the rain starts to pour**

_Everyone stands up and begins dancing. They embrace each other, and feel happy to have such great people as their friends._

**Tina + Mike: I'll be there for you**

**New Directions: Like I've been there before**

**Tina + Mike: I'll be there for you**

**New Directions: 'Cuz you're there for me too...**

**Mike: No one could ever know me**

**Tina: No one could ever see me**

**Both: Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me. Someone to face the day with. Make it through all the rest with. Someone I'll always laugh with. Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah**

**New Directions: It's like you're always stuck in second gear. When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,or even your year...**

**New Directions: I'll be there for you**

**Tina: When the rain starts to pour**

**New Directions: I'll be there for you**

**Mike: Like I've been there before**

**New Directions: I'll be there for you. 'Cuz you're there for me too...**

**Mike: I'll be there for you**

**Tina: I'll be there for you**

**Both: I'll be there for you. 'Cuz you're there for me too...**

**New Directions: I'll be there for you (Tina + Mike: 'Cause you're there for me too)**

Everyone cheers and hugs each other. Tina and Mike find each other and Mike notices Tina is crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just happy you're there for me," she smiles and laughs.

"Of course I am. We're in this together. Forever." He holds her tighter.

**-glee-**

Quinn walks into the choir room and knocks on the door to Mr. Schuester's office. School has been out for about ten minutes, but the halls are all mostly clear.

"Quinn! How are you feeling? You've been gone all week; we've missed you!"

Quinn smiles," I'm feeling better. I know through Mercedes that we were having auditions for Rocky Horror, and I wanted to see if I could audition for you right now. I wasn't well enough to come to school, but I didn't want to miss out."

"Sure! Go ahead!"

"I didn't know there was an assignment so I'm just choosing a random song, I hope that's alright."

"Of course," he says to her.

**You Drive Me Crazy by Britney Spears**

**Quinn: Baby, I'm so into you. You got that something. What can I do? Baby, you spin me around. The earth is moving, but I can't feel the ground. **

_Quinn stares at Mr. Schue, meaning every word she sings. _

**Every time you look at me. My heart is jumpin' it's easy to see..**

**You drive me crazy! I just can't sleep. I'm so excited, I'm in too deep. Ohhh, crazy! But it feels alright! Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night**

_Mr. Schuester doesn't like the way Quinn is looking at him. It's similar to the way Rachel looked when she thought she loved him last year. He backs farther away from Quinn. _

**Tell me, you're so into me. That I'm the only.. one you will see. Tell me, I'm not in the blueee-oh. That I'm not a-wasting my feelings on you-u. **

**Every time I look at you! My heart is jumpin'. What can I do?**

**You drive me crazy! I just can't sleep. I'm so excited I'm in too deep. Ohh, crazy! But it feels alright! Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night**

**Ohh. Ohhhhh yeaaah. **

_Quinn inches closer to her teacher, dancing provocatively._

**You drive me crazy!**

_She gets close to him and leans in…_

**Mr. Schue: Stop!**

_He backs away and puts distance between them, shocked at Quinn's advances. _

**Quinn: You drive me crazy baby! Get excited, I'm in too deep. Oh my, feels alright. Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night. **

**You drive me crazy! I just can't sleep. I'm so excited I'm in too deep. Ohh, crazy! But it feels alright! Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night**

**Crazy! Oh. Oh. Crazy! Mmmm, oh yeah! You drive me crazy but it feels alright. Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night. **

Quinn pants, out of breath, and smiles.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," she says. She then turns and walks out the door. Before she leaves, she turns and smiles.

**-glee-**

Tina slowly walks out of the bathroom and to the living room where Mike sits anxiously. Her boyfriend is on pins and needles as he waits to see if she is pregnant.

The dark haired girl comes into the room and sits down beside her guy before bursting into tears. Instantly Mike fears that she is in fact pregnant.

"It's okay T, we'll give this baby the best life possible," he says placing his hand on her back.

She looks up at him and says with a slight smile, "I'm not pregnant!"

"Really?" Mike asks, relieved.

"Yes! Aren't you happy?" Tina asks in return, pulling the thin boy into a hug.

"Yeah, of course I am! But, Tina, you have to know that even if you had been pregnant I would've never left your side. I love you and I know in the pit of my stomach that we'll be together long after high school. I love you so much."

Tina smiles and hugs Mike again, the two of them having a very heavy weight lifted off of their shoulders.

**-glee-**

Blaine and Sam sit beside each other, watching Veronica Mars, as they had earlier in the week. The boys watch as Veronica helps a girl named Mandy find her lost dog. It's a heartwarming episode that is strange in the current situation the boys are in.

"Are… are we ever going to talk?" Blaine asks quietly.

Sam turns his head and replies with, "About what?"

"How about what happened with your eye? Or about us?"

"Do you really want to know what happened with my eye?" Sam asks gravely.

Blaine simply nods his head in response.

"It was before football practice and this kid on the team, Brady Hobbs, was talking trash about me… and you. Calling us names and that crap, finally he pushed me too far and I hit him he hit me back. Hence the shiner."

"You got hit for me?"

"Weevil," Kristen Bell says on the TV screen, "the night you broke into the Kane's I gave you a pencil… you were found with a pen. There was no ring, was there? You found exactly what you were looking for."

"It looks as though I did," Sam says coyly.

Blaine scootches over to Sam on the sofa and grabs his hand, "You have to be the greatest guy ever."

"I have been told that many times," Sam replies with a smile.

Suddenly, Blaine doesn't know what he's been waiting for. He leans over and catches Sam's lips in a kiss. Just as he did so the end titles for Veronica begin to play, but neither boy really cares that they missed the ending. They're too caught up in the kiss to notice.

Blaine's tongue makes its way into Sam's mouth and Sam lets out a tiny whimper.

"Bedroom… now…" Blaine requests.

The blonde and the brunette hurry back to Sam's bedroom, once inside Blaine wastes no time in getting Sam's shirt off. The blue and white striped polo falls to the floor, leaving Sam shirtless. Blaine stares for a minute at Sam's perfect abs and the long happy trail leading down to the blonde's bulging pants. Blaine's hands are everywhere the need to be and soon Sam is naked and lying on his bed. The blonde's eight inch member is sticking straight in the air.

"Blaine… you don't have to…" Sam says breathlessly. He's only saying this to be a good guy, he actually really wants Blaine to go through with the plan.

The dark haired boy's hands fondle Sam's balls lightly, "You really want me to stop?" he asks before licking the underside of the other boy's throbbing cock.

"No, please don't."

Blaine just smiles and licks off the tiny bead of precum that's sliding down Sam's head. It's sweet and he remembers the weekend when Sam was cheerily eating pineapple… apparently the theory was true. Slowly, Blaine opens his mouth and takes Sam in a bit at a time, getting nearly five inches in before bobbing up so he's able to deep throat his friend.

All the while Sam is moaning in ecstasy, the profanity slipping out of Sam's large mouth is enough to make Blaine's own dick leak. His hands go up to play with Sam's abs as he swallows the last three inches of Sam's penis.

Blaine begins to bob up and down, trying to give Sam as much pleasure as possible – and from the increase of moans and swears he's clearly doing his job.

Sam is writhing with pleasure, he's never known pleasure like this. He isn't sure how much more of the blow job he can take and he warns Blaine, "Bro… I'm gonna cum."

Blaine doesn't move a muscle, he's determined to taste Sam.

"Dude, seriously... I'm going to fucking cum," he warns again, only making Blaine suck harder. The smaller boy suddenly feels like he needs to have Sam's cum on his tongue.

It happens then, Sam's breathing hitches and his voice begins to squeak as he screams, "Blaine!" as he cums. The sheer force of Sam's orgasm is enough to make Blaine gag, but the taste is enough to keep Blaine in place.

"Fuck!" Sam says as he shoots twice more, totaling the number of shots to eight. When he's finally done he can hardly believe it.

Blaine ever so gently releases Sam's cock from his mouth, coming up to his friend and kissing him on the lips – hard. Sam can taste his own juices in Blaine's mouth and it turns the blonde on, he never thought he'd like the taste of cum… apparently he does.

"So," Sam says with a huff, "that was fucking amazing."

"I heard…" Blaine says smiling to himself as he curls up beside Sam.

"What, uh, what does this…?"

"Sam, will you be my boyfriend?"

There a pause and Blaine wonders if he's screwed up when Sam begins to chuckle and says, "I thought you'd never fucking ask."

**-glee-**

Will Schuester walks down the hallway to the main bulletin, in his hand is the cast list for McKinley High's production of Rocky Horror Picture Show. He knows the kids are just as anxious as he is as he posts the piece of paper onto the cork board.

**Dr. Frank N. Furter . . . Blaine Anderson**

**Janet Weiss . . . Rachel Berry**

**Brad Majors . . . Noah Puckerman**

**Riff Raff . . . Kurt Hummel**

**Magenta . . . Santana Lopez**

**Columbia . . . Brittany S. Pierce**

**Dr. Everett V. Scott . . . Finn Hudson**

**Rocky Horror . . . Sam Evans**

**Eddie . . . Mike Chang **

**The Criminologist . . . Mercedes Jones**

**Betty Munroe . . . Quinn Fabray/Tina Cohen-Chang**

The glee kids swarmed the board just as soon as the list was posted and everyone was pleased with their part… except for Quinn, she was sure she deserved a better role after her audition song. But that was alright, because at least Mr. Schue was willing to see her obvious talent.

She loved him and he loved her.

**-glee-**


	6. Chapter 6

Santana takes a deep breath and walks out onto the stage. She is dressed in all black with bright red lipstick covering her lips; very slowly she smiles at the audience and begins to sing…

**Science Fiction/Double Feature**

**Santana: Michael Rennie was ill the day the earth stood still, but he told us where we stand. And Flash Gordon was there in silver underwear… Claude Raines was the Invisible Man. Then something went wrong! For Fay Ray and King Kong. They got caught in a celluloid jam, then at a deadly pace it came from… outer space. And this is how the message ran…**

_As the girl sings the she thinks back to earlier in the month when she'd last spoken to Brittany. It had been a tense conversation, one that had resulted in Brittany getting angry and storming out of the Lopez home. _

"_Santana why won't you talk about it?" Brittany asks angrily, for what Santana believes is the thousandth time._

**Santana + New Directions: Science fiction… double feature… Doctor X, will build a creature. See androids fighting… Brad and Janet. Anne Frances stars in… Forbidden Planet, oh-oh-ah-oh-oh… at the late night, double feature picture show…**

"_It's not that I won't, it's that I can't. Do you have any idea how hard this is for me?" Santana retorts just as angrily._

_Brittany sighs and crosses her arms across her chest, "Why does this have to be so hard? All you have to do is admit that you have feelings for me."_

**Santana: I knew Leo G. Carol, was over a barrel when Tarantula took to the hills. And I really got hot when I saw Janet Scott fight a Triffid that spits poison and kills. Dana Andrews said prunes, give him the runes… and passing then used lots of skills…**

"_Britts, it's not as easy as that!" Santana shouts, frightening even herself with the passion in her tone._

_The blonde Cheerio begins to shake her head, "I think I have feelings for you… more than just best friend feelings. I'm okay to admit that."_

_Santana feels a tear slide down her cheek._

**Santana: But when worlds collide, said George Pal to his bride, I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills…**

**Santana + New Directions: Science fiction… double feature… Doctor X, will build a creature. See androids fighting… Brad and Janet. Anne Frances stars in… Forbidden Planet, oh-oh-ah-oh-oh… at the late night, double feature picture show…**

"_You don't have to cry," Brittany says walking over to her friend, "sure this may be hard… but if Lord Tubbington can kick his heroin addiction you can do this. I believe in you Santana."_

_The dark haired girl is shaking her head, "I… I can't."_

_Brittany has reached her limit and the cool she had been displaying quickly left, "Fine then Santana, if you can't admit how you feel then… I don't think we can be friends any more. Because you're really stubborn and it really hurts because this isn't even a big deal."_

_Before Santana can stop her Brittany has exited the room and run out of the house to her car._

**Santana: I wanna go-o-o, uh-oh-ah-oh… to the late night, double feature picture show… by RKO-o-o… uh-oh-ah-oh… to the late night, double feature picture show… in the back row-o-o, uh-oh-ah-oh… to the late night… double feature… pic-ture**

**Santana + New Directions: Show…**

**-glee-**

Puck looks across the stage at Rachel as they both walk on. The tension is thick between them.

**Damn It, Janet**

**Puck: Hey Janet?**

**Rachel: Yes Brad?**

**Puck: I've got something to say**

**Rachel: Uh huh…**

**Puck: I really love the.. skillful way…. you beat the other girls… to the bride's bouquet. **

**Rachel: Uh.. Oh Brad!**

**Puck: The river was deep but I swam it. **

**All: Janet**

**Puck: The future is ours so let's plan it**

**All: Janet**

**Puck: So please don't tell me to can it **

**All: Janet**

**Puck: I've one thing to say and that's damn it, Janet, I love you!**

_As Puck sings to Rachel, she can't help but think of the week before…_

_The two had been having the best time together for the past month, she really liked Noah. They were cuddling on her couch when all of a sudden Puck leaned over, looked into her eyes and took her hands. _

"_I love you, Rachel," he said. _

_Rachel gulped and froze, not sure what to say. _

"_I uhhh… Yeah. Me too," Rachel said. _

_Puck could sense the oddness and quickly jumped up feeling rejected. This is why he never opens up, he told himself. This is why he shoves most of his feelings inside. He knew that Rachel changed him, but the feeling that she didn't feel the same made him feel like the old Puck. _

"_Yeah I just remembered that I forgot I have to be home for dinner, so I'll see you later," he said, grabbing his jacket and stalking out the room. _

_Rachel sat stunned on the couch, angry with herself. _

_Rachel is brought back in the present when Puck sings those three words that messed them up. She dances her parts, hating that they haven't been the same. _

**Puck: Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker! There's three ways that love can grow. That's good, bad, or mediocre! Oh J-A-N-E-T I love you so!**

**Rachel: Oh! It's nicer than Betty Monroe had!**

**All: Oh Brad**

**Rachel: Now we're engaged and I'm so glad**

**All: Oh Brad**

**Rachel: That you met Mom and you know Dad. **

**All: Oh Brad**

**Rachel: I've one thing to say and that's Brad, I'm mad for you, too. **

_Puck wishes to himself that he would've kept his mouth shut. Yeah he loved her, but he knew she was still a bit love-shy after the whole Finn thing. _

_He tries to make eye contact with her, and tell her that it' s okay, but she's too mesmerized in her singing. And she should be; she sings like an angel. _

**Rachel: Oh Brad!**

**Puck: Oh, damn it. **

**Rachel: I'm mad! **

**Puck: Ohhh. Janet. **

**Rachel: For you-u.**

**Puck: I love you too!**

**Both: There's one thing left to do-ah-ooh!**

**Puck: Let's go see the man that began it. **

**All: Janet **

**Puck: When we met in his science exam – it. **

**All: Janet**

**Puck: Made me give you the eye and then panic**

**All: Janet**

**Puck: Now I've on thing to say and that's damn it, Janet! I love you. **

**Damn it, Janet!**

**Rachel: Oh Brad. Uh, I'm mad!**

**Puck: Damn it, Janet…**

**Both: I… love… you…**

_The two look into each other's eyes as the song ends. They seem to communicate and Rachel smiles, making Puck feel so much better. Both of them know as soon as the show is over, they have things to talk about. _

**-glee-**

**There's A Light (Over At The Frankenstein Place)**

**Rachel: In the velvet darkness of the blackest night. Burning bright. There's a guiding star. No matter what, or who.. Who you are!**

**Puck + Rachel: There's a light…..**

**All: Over at the Frankenstein place**

_As Kurt is on stage he spots Karofsky in the crowd smiling at him. He loves that his boyfriend is supportive of him. He didn't even ask him to show up, he just simply told him he was going to every show no matter what._

**Puck + Rachel: There's a li-i-iiii-ight**

**All: Burning in the fire place**

**Puck + Rachel: There's a light. Light. In the darkness of everybody's life. **

**Kurt: The darkness must go down the river of night's dreaming. Flow morphia slow. Let the sun and light come streaming into my life. Into my life!**

_After Kurt's solo he sees the look on his boyfriend's face and is overwhelmed with happiness. He thinks back to their time together; all the hand-holding, movies, cuddle nights, coffee dates. It's pretty perfect. Aside from all of the issues with the people at school, they were pretty happy together. _

_Kurt can even say that he doesn't mind Sam and Blaine being together. Lately they seemed to be not as couple-y anymore, but Kurt hasn't really noticed. He's trying to move on from Blaine, and it's really happening._

**Puck + Rachel: There's a light!**

**All: Over at the Frankenstein place. **

**Puck + Rachel: There's a liiiiight!**

**All: Burning in the fire place**

**Puck + Rachel: There's a light… liiight. In the darkness of every..body's life. **

**-glee-**

Kurt laughs manically before beginning the song…

**Time Warp**

**Kurt: It's astounding… time is fleeting… madness takes its toll. Now listen closely…**

**Santana: Not for very much longer…**

**Kurt: I've got to keep control! **

**Puck: I remember, doing the Time Warp! Drinking those moments when… the blackness would hit me**

**Santana + Kurt: And the void would be calling…**

**New Directions: Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again **

**Mercedes (spoken): It's just a jump to the left…**

**New Directions: And then a step to the ri-i-i-ight**

**Mercedes (spoken): Put your hands on your hips!**

**New Directions: You bring your knees in ti-i-ight! And it's the pelvic thrusts that really drive you insa-a-a-ane. Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!**

**Santana: It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me! So you can't see me… no not at all… In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention, well secluded, oh! I see all…**

**Kurt: With a bit of a mind flip…**

**Santana: You're into a time slip…**

**Kurt: And nothing can ever be the same.**

**Santana: You're spaced out on sensation… AH**

_It was now that Brittany came dancing onto the stage, pulling more memories of the previous month out of Santana's mind._

**Kurt: Like you're under sedation.**

**New Directions: Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!**

_The girls hadn't spoken since their fight, except for once when Santana showed up at Brittany's house in tears, begging the blonde girl to talk to her. It hadn't gone as Santana had hoped though…_

"_Santana, look I know you don't want to admit it… but you miss me and I miss you… all you have to do is say you have feelings for me…"_

**Brittany: Well, I was walking down the street just having a think. When the snake of a guy gave me an evil wink! He shook me up it took me by surprise, he had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes! **

_The Hispanic girl wasn't having it, "Brittany, I can't! How many times do I have to say that?"_

_Brittany looked away from her best friend and quietly said, "I… I have to take Lord Tubbington to an AA meeting, so… you should probably go._

**Brittany: He stared and I felt a change! Time meant nothing, never would again!**

**New Directions: Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!**

**Mercedes (spoken): It's just a jump to the left…**

_Santana hurried out of Brittany's room then, crying all the while when she got down the stairs and ran into Sam. The blonde boy could obviously tell that something was wrong – what with the tears and the few sobs that escaped Santana's lips._

"_Woah, what's wrong?" he asks pulling the girl into a hug._

_When she didn't reply right away the blonde lead her to the back of the house to his bedroom where he asked again what was wrong._

_With a sniffle Santana whispers, "Oh gee, Brittany hates me because I'm a freaking coward."_

_Sam raises an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"_

"_Britt wants me to admit that I have feelings for her which is easy in theory… but… but when I think about saying the words out loud I feel like I'm going to pass out. It's too hard and she thinks it should be easy. But it isn't. It isn't."_

_Sam nods his head serenely and says, "You want to be with her."_

_Santana doesn't respond but slowly shakes her head 'yes.'_

"_Then you just need to admit it, I mean yeah it'll be hard but you'll be way, way happier in the end."_

_Santana smiles up at the boy, "You're a lot smarter than you let people believe – just like Brittany."_

_Sam smiles back, not sure why he's handing out relationship advice… he and Blaine had just broken up._

**New Directions: And then a step to the ri-i-i-ight**

**Mercedes (spoken): Put your hands on your hips!**

**New Directions: You bring your knees in ti-i-ight! And it's the pelvic thrusts that really drive you insa-a-a-ane. Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!**

"Oh Brad," Rachel says, "I don't like it here! I'm cold and I'm wet… and I'm just plain scared!"

The girl slowly turns around just as Blaine comes down the elevator in full Frank N. Furter costume… the music begins to play as Rachel screams and faints…

**Sweet Transvestite**

**Blaine: How do you do? I see you've meet my... faithful handyman. He's just a little brought down because when you knocked… he thought you were the candyman. Don't get strung out, by the way I look! Don't judge a book by its cover. I'm not much of a man by the light of day, but by night I'm one hell of a lover…**

_The memory of his breakup with Sam begins to play back as he sings…_

"_Hey babe," Sam says with a smile as he sees Blaine standing at his locker. The blonde hurries up to his new boyfriend and places a kiss on his cheek, "what's up?"_

_Blaine takes a minute to reply as Sam puts in his locker combination, "I… I want to break up."_

"_What?" Sam asks midway through placing his books back into his locker, "Why?"_

_The brunette reaches out a hand and pokes Sam in the ribs, when Sam winces Blaine says, "This is why. How many times have you gotten beaten up, hm? Tell me the truth."_

"_It was… _

_Blaine stares at him, "How many times?"_

**Blaine: I'm just a sweet transvestite… from sensational Transylvania. Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound. You look like you're both pretty groovy. Or if you want something visual, that's not too abysmal… we could take in an old Steeve Reeves movie…**

**Puck: I'm glad we caught you at home! Could we use your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry.**

**Rachel: Right!**

**Puck: We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car. We don't want to be any worry…**

**Blaine: Well you got caught with a flat? Well, how 'bout that? Now babies don't you panic **

_Sam sighs and looks down to his shoes, "It was five times…"_

_Blaine's breath gets caught in his throat and he can feel tears well in his eyes, "Five times? Oh Sam."_

"_It's no big deal," Sam says, quickly trying to erase Blaine's panic, "being with you makes it all worth it."_

**Blaine: By the light of the night, it'll all be alright! I'll get you a Satanic mechanic. I'm just a sweet Transvestite from sensational Transylvania. So, why don't you… stay for the night.**

**Santana: Night!**

**Blaine: Or maybe a bite…**

**Brittany: Bite!**

**Blaine: I could show you my favorite obsession… I've been making a man! With blonde hair and a tan and he's good for relieving my tension!**

_Blaine scoffs, "Sam, please. I'm hardly a consolation for getting your ass kicked every day."_

"_No, you're way better than a constellation…" Sam begins, "I have real… stuff, for you. I care for you Blaine. And I don't care if I get beaten up every day as long as I get to be with you!"_

**Blaine: I'm just a sweet Transvestite from sensational Transylvania.**

"_Sam, I can't see you anymore," Blaine says again, pushing his emotions away._

_Sam is shaking his head, "You don't mean that."_

"_I do," he says, putting his head down, "I'm so, so sorry."_

_Blaine stands on his tip-toes and kisses Sam one last time before quickly turning on his heel and scampering away from the scene. He wants to break down, but he can't because if Sam sees that he'll know that he doesn't really want to end things._

**Blaine: So, come up to the lab. And see what's on the slab, I see you shiver with antici…**

_Before Blaine is fully out of the building though he turns and see Sam on his knees at his locker looking like he'd just been shot… and maybe he had been, metaphorically._

**Blaine: …pation. But maybe the rain isn't really to blame. So I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom.**

The curtain closed then as Blaine rode back up in the elevator, the crew of the play then hurried to get the lab set up for the second part of Rocky Horror. Sam stood by anxiously, worried that he looked disgusting in his tiny gold bikini.

Even though Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, and Kurt had all graciously commented on how hot he looked.

It was just about time for Sam to get in place… he hoped everything went well.

**-glee-**

Mike comes on the stage, ready for his song. He glances over at Tina and sighs.

**Whatever Happened To Saturday Night**

**Mike: Whatever happened to Saturday night? When ya dressed up sharp and you felt alright. I don't seem the same since cosmic light came into my life. I thought I was divi-ine. **

_As Tina watches Mike, she thinks back to the night it all went bad. _

"_Tina, did you want to watch Saw or The Notebook?"_

"_It doesn't matter," she replied without feeling. _

"_Okay, Saw it is."_

**Mike: I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go. And listen to the music on the radio. A saxophone was blowin' on a rock-n-roll show. You climbed in the backseat, you really had a good ti-i-ime!**

**All: Hot Patootie bless my soul! I really love that rock-n-roll. Hot Patootie bless my soul! I really love that rock-n-roll. Hot Patootie bless my soul! I really love that rock-n-roll. Hot Patootie bless my soul! I really love that rock-n-roll.**

_Mike put in the DVD and sat down next to his girlfriend. _

"_Okay, Mike, I have something to tell you," Tina told him. _

"_Yeah, I noticed you acting strange for a while. But I mean, you're not pregnant, things are good. So what's wrong?"_

**Mike: My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled. My hands kinda fumbled with her white plastic belt. I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt. She'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mi-ine. **

**Get back infront and put some hair oil on. Buddy Holly was singin' his very last song. With your arms around your girl, you'd try and sing-a-long. You felt pretty good, woo! You really had a good time.**

_Tina sighed and said," The reason I was so worried about telling you I might be pregnant is because I wasn't sure of who the father might be."_

_Mike stared blankly at her. _

"_It was only Artie and I promise it only happened once, at Rachel's party. We were drunk and you were passed out and neither of us knew what happened. I'm sorry."_

_Mike stood up and simply left. _

**All: Hot Patootie bless my soul! I really love that rock-n-roll. Hot Patootie bless my soul! I really love that rock-n-roll.** **Hot Patootie bless my soul! I really love that rock-n-roll.** **Hot Patootie bless my soul! I really love that rock-n-roll.**

_Mike glances at Tina and shakes his head back in the present. _

**All: Hot Patootie bless my soul! (Bless my soul) I really love that rock-n-roll. (Rock-n-roll)** **Hot Patootie bless my soul! (Bless my soul) I really love that rock-n-roll. (Rock-n-roll)** **Hot Patootie bless my soul! (Bless my soul) I really love that rock-n-roll. (Rock-n-roll)** **Hot Patootie bless my soul! (Bless my soul) I really love that rock-n-roll. (Rock-n-roll)**

**Hot Patootie bless my soul! (Bless my soul) I really love that rock-n-roll. (Rock-n-roll) Hot Patootie bless my soul! (Bless my soul) I really love that rock-n-roll. (Rock-n-roll) Hot Patootie bless my soul! (Bless my soul) I really love that rock-n-roll. (Rock-n-roll) Hot Patootie bless my soul! (Bless my soul) I really love that rock-n-rooooooooollllllllllll!**

**Mike: YOW!**

Tina tries to make eye contact with Mike, but he won't look her way as he continues his part.

**-glee-**

Rachel shakes herself as she tries to get ready for her favorite song of the night. She takes her place and gets into character.

**Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me**

**Rachel: I was feeling done in. Couldn't win. I'd only ever kissed before. **

**Brittany: You mean she—?**

**Santana: Uh huh. **

**Rachel: I felt there's no use getting into heavy sweating. It only leads to trouble and.. bad fretting. **

**Now all I want to know.. Is how to go. I've tasted blood and I want more. **

**Brittany + Santana: More more more**

**Rachel: I'll put up no resistance. I want to stay the distance. I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance!**

_As Rachel sings to Sam, she can't help but feel a bit sexy. And she realizes she wants to share it with Puck. _

_What kind of idiot was she? Of course she loved him. Why didn't she just say it?_

**Rachel: Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me! I wanna be dirty! Thrill me, chill me fulfill me. Creature of the night!**

_As Rachel moves to the song, she gives it 105%, happy that she finally realized her true feelings. _

**Rachel: Then if anything shows.. while you po-o-ose. I'll oil you up and drop you down. **

**Brittany + Santana: Down down down**

**Rachel: And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction. **

**Santana: Oh!**

**Rachel: I want a friendly man. **

**Brittany: Uhh!**

**Rachel: And I need action!**

**Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me! I wanna be dirty! Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me. Creature of the night!**

**Brittany: Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me!**

**Santana: I wanna be dirty!**

**Brittany: Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me. **

**Santana: Creature of the night! **

**Brittany: Uh huh. **

**Rachel: Oh! Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me! I wanna be dirty! Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me. Creature of the night!**

_As Sam plays along in the song, he can't help but think about Blaine and how turned on he is. He wishes they could be together. _

**Sam: Creature of the night. **

**Kurt: Creature of the night.**

**Mike: Creature of the night. **

**Puck: Creature of the night. **

**Santana: Creature of the night. **

**Brittany: Creature of the night.**

_A thought occurs to the blonde boy and he realizes if Blaine didn't want to put him in danger, then they should at least go back to the way it used to be. When they were hiding. That way they could "fulfill" each other, and Blaine wouldn't have to worry!_

_Sam sings his next line with lots of enthusiasm, happy that he thought of a solution._

**Sam: Creature of the night!**

**Rachel: Creature of the night. Ahh!**

Both Sam and Rachel smile at each other, because they both know what they want out of their relationships.

**-glee-**

**I'm Going Home**

**Blaine: On the day I went away... goodbye... Was all I had to say... now I... I want to come again and stay... Oh my my... Smile, and that will mean that I may**

**Blaine: Cause I've seen blue skies, through the tears In my eyes and I realize.. I'm going home.**

**Blaine: Everywhere it's been the same... feeling... Like I'm outside in the rain... wheeling... Free, to try and find a game... dealing... Cards for sorrow, cards for pain**

**Blaine: Cause I've seen blue skies through the tears In my eyes And I realize.. I'm going home.**

_By this point Blaine is turned away from the audience and is facing backstage, where Sam is. The blonde boy has his hands crossed against his well muscled chest; beside him is Santana who looks like she is on the verge of tears… Sam had probably filled her in on what had happened._

**Blaine: I'm going home, I'm going home.**

**-glee-**

Rachel takes her time re-doing her make-up and changing into her after-party clothes. She is about to tell Puck she loves him, and it needs to be perfect.

She smooths lipstick onto her lips and rubs them together. She takes another glance in the mirror and smiles. The brunette packs up her belongings in her tote and turns to leave.

She exits through the door and makes her way back to auditorium, where everyone is gushing about the show and chatting with the audience.

She spots the familiar Mohawk across the room and walks toward it with a spring in her step. When she reaches him, she pulls him away and plants a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, too," she tells the boy.

Puck smiles and kisses her again.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to say it," she says. "I was scared."

"No, you had every right. I'm sorry I just sprung it upon you, I should've known."

"All that matters is I love you and you love me and we just kicked ass," Rachel smiles, coming in for another kiss.

After they finish, they join the party again and accept all the compliments that fly their way.

**-glee-**

"Hi," the guy says boldly, grabbing Blaine's attention, "you were great up there tonight."

Blaine smiles in return, "Thanks, I have to say dancing around in a pair of women's panties is a little nerve racking."

The guy laughs a little too loudly, "Oh god, okay that was lame. I'm, uh, I'm Dan."

"Blaine Anderson here, nice to meet you," Blaine says soothingly, sticking out his hand to shake the other boy's, "and don't worry, you're not so lame."

"Yeah, well, I'm about to get lame. This is bold and probably stupid… uh, for starters, you are gay right?"

Blaine nods his head slowly in reply.

"Cool, well then, here's my number," Dan says handing a small, folded piece of paper to the gel haired, makeup wearing Blaine, "call me if you're free sometime."

Dan walked away then, leaving Blaine mouth gaping. This was the first time he'd been approached by a guy before, other than Sam. It was all so new for him… he hopes deep down that maybe Dan will be better than Sam, even though that's unlikely. How many guys out there liked Veronica Mars and Avatar as much as he did?

None, that's how many.

Blaine still has feelings for Sam, even though he wouldn't dream of admitting that. The whole reason they broke up was for Sam's protection.

That didn't change Blaine's feelings though. Nothing would.

**-glee-**

Santana slowly pulls off her Magenta wig and stares at Sam, "I still can't believe Frodo ending things with you. You two are… ugh, I just can't freaking believe it."

Sam nods his blonde head and pulls on a pair of jeans over his gold bikini, "Tell me about it. This whole thing sucks, but Blaine's a big boy and I can't, like, force him to be with me."

"We oughta show those football assholes some Lima Heights hospitality if you ask me," Santana says, as she pulls her long hair into a loose ponytail, "their little bullying game isn't cute anymore. It's one thing when they toss slushies, but actually physically hurting people is another damn story."

"Throwing slushies isn't right either, those things burn."

"Well, I wouldn't know. The only slushie I've ever thrown was on Mr. Schue and that was with his permission. Look, do you want my advice?"

Sam raises an eyebrow, "Sure."

Santana spins around in her swivel chair and faces her friend, "Go tell him how you feel. Yeah he wants to protect you, and that's noble and sweet and blah, blah, blah. But let's face it you're both miserable, his performance of I'm Going Home was a little too sweet and way, way aimed at you."

"So, I'm just supposed to tell him that I'm in love with him and want him so much it hurts?" Sam asks in reply as he pulls on a light blue v-neck shirt and then a button down beige and blue plaid shirt.

"Yes, Trouty, if he's anything like a lady – or a sentimental human being – he'll totally jump at the chance to take back you and your sweetness."

Sam smiles and walks over to Santana and hugs her, "Thanks Santana, you're a good friend."

Surprised, Santana hugs him back and smiles herself, "You aren't so bad yourself."

**-glee-**

Quinn grabs a cup of punch from the table set up in the auditorium. It holds cake, chips, and other things to munch on, but Quinn has her eyes on something else.

She holds the gift bag's silk strings in her hand and makes her way over to the man she so desperately wants.

"Mr. Schuester," Quinn says. He turns away from the group he was standing in to spot Quinn. His smile falters abruptly, but he quickly recovers.

"Uh, yeah, Quinn?"

Quinn shoves the bag up in the air," I wanted to give you this. You've been an awesome director and choir teacher, and I just wanted you get something back."

She smiles as he opens his gift slowly and unsurely. He pulls out two expensive silk ties and his mouth gapes open.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. You've been great to us, and really you deserve it. But there's more," she says anxiously.

Mr. Schuester pulls out a bottle of extremely expensive wine, which happens to be his absolute favorite brand and flavor of wine, too.

He looks up at her confused and flabbergasted, not sure of what to say.

"I heard you talking with Emma once about it, so I thought I would get it. You really don't understand how much all of the things you do mean to me," she tells the man, inching closer.

"Okay, um, thanks Quinn. I need to get back to the party," Mr. Schue speaks to the blonde backing away.

Quinn smiles at herself, knowing she pleased him. She loves making him happy, and it didn't matter how much money, time, or effort she put in, she would always make sure he was happy. She didn't think Holly would go out of her way to thank him with ties and his favorite wine. She was so much better for Will than Holly was. It's just a matter of time before Will realizes that.

Quinn stalks away to mingle with the rest of the people, keeping her eye on Mr. Schuester the whole time.

**-glee-**

"Just come here!" Sam urges, pulling Blaine along.

Backstage they quietly sneak around; Sam leading and Blaine cautiously following.

Sam pulls the two into a storage closet and quickly shuts the door.

"Sam, what are you doing? People are probably wondering where we are. I can barely see you and—" Blaine is cut off when Sam's lips press against his own. He leans into the kiss for a moment but then pulls himself away.

"Sam we shouldn't be doing this. I told you we can't be together! I won't do it if you're in danger because of it!"

"I know, and someday I'll convince you that I'm fine, but until then, just hear me out." He waits until the brunette sighs and nods until he continues.

"Who says we can't still get together? Like old times. We'll put no labels on it. I miss you Blaine. In more ways than one. And if we can't BE together let's at least be together."

He stops and tries to read the expression on Blaine's face.

"I don't know Sam, it's risky."

"Not really! The only people who would see us are Brittany and maybe Santana, but they both don't care. Please, Blaine, it sucks without you."

Blaine breathes out and says," Okay. I do miss you too, Sam. A lot. But really at the first sign of ANYONE else finding out, we're stopping. Alright?"

"Works for me," Sam says, wasting no time to move right up against the other boy. He dives right in for a kiss and immediately wrestles his tongue into Blaine's mouth.

He wraps his hands around Blaine and feels his strong, hard muscles through his shirt. He moans at the touch of them, loving how they feel. Soon enough he can feel his and Blaine's hard cocks rubbing against each other through their jeans, causing an orgasmic friction.

Sam's member throbs as he pulls apart from the kiss and lowers himself to his knees.

"Sam, are you sure?" Blaine asks, panting.

"I'm sure," Sam smiles up at him. In one quick motion he undoes Blaine's belt and unbuttons the button. Slowly he presses his face forward and brings the zipper down with his mouth, making Blaine moan as the blonde's face gently rubs against his own hardness.

Sam teases Blaine by running his hands along his chest and next he takes it off. Blaine's nipples are extremely sensitive and Sam knows this as he plays with each one. Blaine moans even more and pushes his body closer to Sam.

"Sam, please," he whimpers.

For the last time, Sam runs his hands down Blaine's body and then stops at the top elastic of his briefs. He grabs the hem and pulls it down slowly; exposing the brunette's sex.

Sam smiles and grabs the familiar member. He starts jerking Blaine off and moves his face forward to lick Blaine's abs.

"Oh God, Sam, yes."

Sam loves the encouragement and tugs on Blaine faster. Then he surprises himself as he stops and envelops Blaine's dick in his mouth, taking all of the boy.

Blaine nearly screams and he thrusts into Sam's face as Sam uses his big lips to suck on Blaine. He bobs his head and feels the warmth coming from Blaine.

"Damn baby," Blaine says through gritted teeth.

Sam moves his head faster and faster, his tongue and mouth pleasuring all of Blaine. Pre-cum leaks out of Blaine and Sam loves the taste of it. He pauses his speed and slowly licks Blaine's head, his eyes locked with Blaine's. Blaine nearly comes by simply seeing the erotic moment not to mention feeling it.

Sam goes back to sucking and Blaine grabs Sam's hair and holds onto it. Sam loves it and goes faster, determined to make the boy cum for him.

"Sam, I'm gonna—" he says.

But Sam ignores him and just goes even faster and harder and soon Sam can taste the boy's juices and he swallows each shot as they come.

When Blaine finishes Sam wipes his mouth and stands to kiss Blaine.

"My turn," he tells the brunette with a wink.

**-glee-**

**Hey guys sorry for the wait! The other writer and I are high school students and we are pretty busy! We love all the follows and favorites and reviews that we've gotten! And please continue to review, we want to make you guys happy! We'll try to update sooner, but with work and school and The Voice (hehe ****) we can't get things done as soon as we'd like. You guys rock and we hope you like the story so far! Oh and one last thing, the Dan character we introduced should be pictured as Dan from Gossip Girl AKA Penn Badgley. - Carly**


	7. Chapter 7

"Guys settle down! That was great, definitely Sectionals-worthy. Before we go, though, Kurt and Finn have an announcement," Mr. Schue says, quieting down the kids.

Kurt and Finn take the front of the room and Kurt is the first to speak," As you know, our parents' wedding is tomorrow and everyone's invited. But here's the tough part. Our parents were wondering if you guys would like to perform during the reception?"

"Just a couple songs per person, wedding appropriate. They thought it would be more…intimate," Finn adds. "So, uh what do you guys say?"

A murmur arises from the other members but after little hesitation, the boys see their friends nodding and smiling.

Rachel stands up and walks towards Kurt, putting her arm around her friend.

"We'd love to."

The boys smile and everyone gets into conversation about what songs to sing. Suddenly, the door opens and Artie rolls in, being pushed by Holly.

"Artie!" Mercedes squeals.

Most of the group crowds around the wheelchair-clad boy, except for Mike, who glares at him.

Tina, standing in the crowd notices and opens her mouth to speak.

"Don't," Mike states, moving to leave the room. He turns to Artie before leaving, "Welcome back, home wrecker."

**-glee-**

"So," Dan says with a smile as he approaches Blaine at his locker, "I think it's just about time we go on a date."

Blaine smiles back, "What are you talking about? We've hung out like a million times…"

"Yeah, alright, we have. But I want to go on a real date. Like dinner and a movie, preferably one with lots of romance. It would be super fun."

Blaine rolls his eyes and chuckles, "I don't know, I like staying home and watching _Veronica Mars_."

"I have no idea why," Dan said, "that show is boring. But I'm willing to look past that little quirk."

Well, I don't really think it's a quirk, Blaine thinks to himself, in fact it's a great show and Sam likes it… but I shouldn't be thinking about Sam. Sam is just my… he's my nothing, I'm done hooking up with him. Or I should be.

"Blaine?" Dan asks, yanking Blaine back to the present, "are we on for Thursday?"

The shorter boy fakes a smile and replies, "Totally! I gotta run, see you after chemistry!"

**-glee-**

"I got the perfect place, and we deserve it since Frankenteen and his gay sidekick decided to surprise bomb us with that news," Santana tells Tina.

"How bad can it be? I mean, Rachel's house party was fun," Tina says back, coming to stand right beside Santana. The two walk down the hallway, still talking.

"Oh, hang on, Brittany's calling," Santana says quickly, hitting the button for a three-way call.

Brittany's happy voice buzzes into the phone, "This is going to be super fun. We can totally dance the night away San – uh, Tina."

Tina gives Santana an odd look due to Brittany's slip-up, "Well, yeah, I guess we can," just then there was a beep on Tina's phone, "and here's Mercedes."

"It's Quincedes y'all," the girls say into the phone.

"This girl's night is bound to be a disaster," Quinn says first, "and since I'll jump at any chance to see Rachel Berry fall flat on her face, I say we do it."

"I'm with my Quinn," Mercedes adds, "how can any of us not want to see Rachel flop?"

The five girls are suddenly staring each other in the face in the middle of the hall.

Santana smiles, "Then girl's night is on."

**-glee-**

Rachel sits in her room, her cellphone to her ear.

"Noah, are you sure going out and getting drunk the night before is the best thing? I mean, why don't we just stay in, watch Funny Girl together, and be 100% for tomorrow?"

"Babe, I know you're not big on the drinking, but you don't have to. And I hate to sound rude, but I need a Streisand-break, okay? I love you, but I need this guy's night."

Rachel sighs," Uhh. I wish Santana never would've had this girl's night idea, then you guys wouldn't, then we would be sitting here together, not going to some seedy bar."

"C'mon, Rachel," Puck begs his girlfriend. "It's one night. I promise I won't over-do it. And I know you won't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she scoffs.

"Nothing, I just…. Nothing. Rachel, everything is going to be fine. Have fun with the girls. Let me have fun with the guys. We have a lot of time to watch Silly Girl—"

"Funny Girl!"

Puck smiles into the phone," I know, babe. I'm messing with you. I made you smile, huh?"

"Yeah, but—"

"But nothing. I'm going, you're going, and we're both having fun. I love you, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Rachel sighs, knowing she lost," Okay, I love you too."

**-glee-**

"Round one on me!" Santana shouts to the girls.

Cheers ring out from everyone as they slide into a red vinyl booth. Suddenly, a man with black, slicked-back hair walks towards them with a seedy smile.

"Ramiro!" Santana smiles and jumps up to hug the man. "You guys, this is my cousin Ramiro, the owner of the bar."

"Hello ladies, you are all looking lovely tonight," he says, his eyes lingering over some of the girls for too long. "Let me get you guys started with a few cocktails."

"And two rounds of tequila," Santana tells him. He nods and heads towards the bar.

"I don't know about this, Santana. We're performing at a wedding tomorrow!" Rachel tells the Latina.

"Please, Berry. Get your fugly stockings out of your ass and have a little fun. I've arranged for cabs to pick us up at midnight so we're not out too late and we're not driving. Plus, Ramiro has karaoke set up just for us, and we all know how you love karaoke."

Rachel eye's follow to where Santana points and she see the stage.

"Okay, I guess I can stay for a couple songs…." she trails off.

"Muy bueno. Now, here's what's going down girls. No drama. No leaving with strangers. No calling and texting boyfriends all night. This is a GIRLS NIGHT and we're going to have a lot of fun."

Just then, a bartender carries trays of drinks over to their table and smiles.

"Enjoy, ladies," he tells them.

Everyone grabs a shot of tequila, some hesitantly.

"To girl's night!" Santana cheers.

"To girl's night!" they all repeat. They throw their heads back as they take the shots, the warm liquid seeping through their throats.

"Mama needs another," Santana says, grabbing another shot glass.

**-glee-**

"This party sucks," Puck says as he plops down beside Sam in Finn's basement.

"Yeah, it's pretty slow…" Sam agrees, not taking his eyes off of Blaine who's on the opposite side of the room laughing with Dan, "I would've thought a guy's night would be… I don't know… cooler."

Puck shrugs, "Well, I would've brought some booze, but Finn was worried Burt would freak if we got caught. Although you don't seem to care…what are you staring at?"

"N-nothing," Sam stutters looking down to his sneakers, "Uh, ya know what I've gotta pee. Be right back."

Puck gives Sam a strange look before the blonde runs to the bathroom just as Blaine shuts the door. The brunette is confused when he first sees Sam, but the blonde just thought he looked cute – like he always did.

"Sam what are you doing?" Blaine asks with a slight chuckle.

Instead of saying anything Sam leans down and kisses Blaine, lightly at first, but as time goes by the kiss deepens and tongues become involved. The shorter boy wraps his hands around the other boy's waist and pulled him closer.

A moan escapes Sam's lips as Blaine pulls him closer.

Then suddenly Blaine pulls away, "No… no. Sam I'm sorry, but we can't do this anymore."

"What?" Sam asks breathless, "Why the hell not?"

"I'm… Dan asked me on an official date. We're two steps from dating and I don't want to lose that. He's a good guy, Sam."

The blonde raised a brow, "Shut up."

"Wh – excuse me?" Blaine says taken aback.

"You've got to be kidding me. You don't want me? Really? You'd rather be with _Dan_ than me? Shut up."

Blaine shakes his head, "Sam, I'm sorry."

Sam gets upset as he hurries out of the bathroom and out to the main area where he sees Dan talking to Mike and Kurt.

Dan and Sam make eye contact and in that moment Sam fully hated Dan. The blonde runs past Puck who was now seated on the couch, and then runs up the stairs and out of the house to his car. Once he is safely inside he begins to cry.

**-glee-**

"I love this song!" Quinn yells out.

She grabs Mercedes and Tina and they head out to the dance floor to dance while Rachel sings karaoke.

**The Middle by Jimmy Eat World**

**Rachel: Hey. Don't write yourself off yet. It's only in your head you feel left out, or looked down on. **

**Just try your best, try everything you can. And don't you worry what they tell themselves, when you're away. **

_Suddenly, Brittany comes up on the stage and grabs a microphone to sing with Rachel. _

**Brittany + Rachel: It just takes some time, little girl, you're in the middle of the ride. Everything, everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be alright alright. **

**Rachel: Hey. You know they're all the same. You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in. **

**Brittany: Live right now. Yeah just be yourself. It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else. **

**Brittany + Rachel: It just takes some time, little girl, you're in the middle of the ride. Everything, everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be alright alright. **

**It just takes some time, little girl, you're in the middle of the ride. Everything, everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be alright alright. **

**Brittany: WOO!**

**Brittany: Hey. Don't write yourself off yet. **

**Rachel: It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on. **

**Brittany + Rachel: Just do your best. Do everything you can. And don't you worry what their bitter hearts are gonna say. **

**Brittany + Rachel: It just takes some time, little girl, you're in the middle of the ride. Everything, everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be alright alright. **

**It just takes some time, little girl, you're in the middle of the ride. Everything, everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be alright alright. **

The girls laugh and hug while the crowd applauds and cheers.

Rachel makes her way back to the table to take a drink of her ginger ale and sees Santana sitting by herself zoned out.

"Hey, why aren't you out there dancing?" Rachel asks.

"Oh, I was, I just took a break."

"Are you sure something's not on your mind?"

"And if there was why would I tell you, Berry?" Santana snaps.

"Geez, sorry," Rachel says softly.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just a little out of it."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Santana eyes the girl, debating it.

"If you tell anyone I said anything about this I will make sure to rip out your vocal chords."

"I swear, Santana."

"Well, I think I love someone. But I'm scared. I'm scared to open myself up. I'm scared to actually love someone. I'm scared they won't love me like I love them." A tear escapes Santana's eye but she quickly wipes it away.

"Well, whoever this is must be very important to you," Rachel says. Santana nods. "So, you don't want to hurt them. But what if you not telling them you love them is hurting them?"

"It's not that easy! I don't know what I want. I know I love them. I know they love me. But I'm afraid people won't love me for loving someone who…."

"Is a girl? Santana, I can see the way you look at her. You love her. I see the way she loves you. You two belong together. Whether it's as friends or more, you guys have a special bond. And you need to tell her how you feel before you lose her."

"I want to. I do. I just don't know if I can."

"People who love each other belong together no matter the gender, race, religion, whatever. Santana, you have people all around you who love you for you, regardless of who YOU love."

Santana takes it all in, nodding and crying.

"I'm just scared," she says.

"We all are. But that's the risk we take for love. It's worth it, trust me."

Santana suddenly straightens up and shakes herself out.

"Thanks, Berry," she says before getting up to get a drink from the bar.

Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina all walk up, engaged in a conversation.

"I'm telling you, this mall had the best tots I had ever eaten. That's why I drive thirty minutes out of the way to get them."

Tina laughs and rolls her eyes at Mercedes. The three slide in next to Rachel.

"Well, if there's anything I love as much as you love your tots, it would be my boyfriend," Quinn says slyly.

"Girl say what?" Mercedes yells.

Quinn blushes," Well, it's not official, but things are looking pretty good. I love the way he makes me feel."

"Who is this guy?" Tina asks.

"It's a secret. But he's older. I'll tell you guys when the time is right. I don't want to jinx things, they're going so well."

"Lucky, my boyfriend.. Well I don't even know if he is my boyfriend anymore, won't talk to me."

"Yeah, what happened there, Tina?" Rachel asks.

"Well, you guys know I thought I was pregnant," Tina says. They nod, egging her on. "Well, I told Mike and he was so supportive, but he… he might not have been the father."

Gasps come out of the girls' mouths.

"It was one time! At Rachel's party. I was so drunk and so was Artie and—"

"Artie?" Mercedes exclaims

"I know. I didn't mean to do it, but it just…happened."

Everyone is silent for a couple beats until Brittany waltzes up.

"You guys look surprised. Did Rachel finally tell about her secret room where she keeps a Barbara Streisand shrine?"

"No, Brittany," Rachel glares at her. "She's kidding. She's kidding!"

Brittany shakes her head behind Rachel's back and mouths the word "No".

"I'm so glad I don't have boy drama," Mercedes sighs. "I just got my tots and they don't give me no problems."

"Ladies, I gots more shots!" Santana saunters up to the group.

**-glee-**

"So… you're dating Dan Rose now?" Kurt asks Blaine as he sits down beside his ex on the stairs.

Blaine turns and looks at Kurt, "Are you going to lecture me?"

Kurt shakes his head no, "Not at all. I just hope you know that he's not as good as Sam. Okay, no, don't give me that look, you know it's true. No guy is going to be as good as Sam."

"Since when are you a Sam fan?"

"Since David told me that he took a punch in defense of you. Any guy who does that is way better than any CW-wannabe," Kurt says with a laugh, "Look, all I'm saying is that Sam is a good guy and, as much as it hurts me to say this, but I've never seen you as happy as you were when you were secretly dating Sam."

Blaine looks down, "I just don't want him to get hurt because of me."

"You don't get to make that choice," Kurt tells him, "if he wants to be with you and is willing to get beaten up for you… that's a keeper. That's just my two cents… okay? I gotta get back to David before he eats too many Cheese-Its."

As Kurt left, Blaine was wondering if he was right – was Sam the right choice?

In another part of the basement, Mike Chang makes his way over to Artie.

"So," Mike says calmly, taking a slow step towards Artie, "Tina told me something interesting a few weeks ago."

The boy with glasses turns his head toward the Asian boy, "And what's that?"

"Oh, just that you two slept together."

Artie's face falls, "M – Mike… bro, I'm sorry."

That's when Mike loses it and swings at Artie, roughly hitting Artie under his right eye. Artie goes flying against the back wall of Finn's basement and smacks against it with a thump, drawing the attention of both Puck and Dan. Both boys rush over to break up the fight.

"Woah, knock it off!" Puck shouts at the boys as he grabs Mike and pulls him aside.

Mike pushes Puck off of him, "Whatever, this is bullshit. I'm out of here."

With that Mike storms up the stairs and out of the Hudson/Hummel house. Leaving Artie – and all the other guys – slightly on edge.

"Maybe guy's night isn't so lame…" Puck says under his breath.

**-glee-**

"Thank you all so much!" Carole says with a big smile on her face to the Glee kids after the ceremony.

Burt was right beside her, clutching her hand tightly, "You kids really rocked and helped make this day special. We just wanted to thank you all before the reception."

"It was a great performance," Carole adds, "and it means a lot that you guys did it."

Rachel shrugs and grabs Puck's hand, "It was our pleasure, Mrs. Hummel, anything to help make your day more special."

"Yeah," Brittany chimes in, "plus we all got to look really pretty. So… it was also kind of for us."

Carole gives Brittany a strange look, unaccustomed to the girl's oddness, "Right, well, thanks again!"

"It was awesome," Burt says as he and Carole, along with Finn and Kurt, walk away to greet family.

**-glee-**

"This goes to the newlyweds!" Will calls out on the microphone.

**Sway by Michael Bublé**

**Will Schuester: When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more. **

**Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease. When we dance you have away with me, stay with me, sway with me. **

**Other dancers may be on the floor. Dear, but my eyes will see only you. Only you have that magic technique, when we sway I go weak. **

**I can hear the sounds of violins long before it begins. Make me thrill as only you know how, sway me smooth, sway me now. **

**Other dancers may be on the floor. Dear, but my eyes will see only you. Only you have that magic technique, when we sway I go weak. **

**I can hear the sounds of violins long before it begins. Make me thrill as only you know how, sway me smooth, sway me now. **

**When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more.**

**Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease. When we dance you have away with me, stay with me, sway with me. **

**When marimbas start to play, hold me close, make me sway. Like an ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more. **

**Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease. When we dance you have away with me, stay with me, sway with me.**

The crowd applauds and the Glee kids cheer loudly for their teacher.

Will exits the stage and goes over to the group including Puck, Rachel, Tina, Kurt, and Karofsky.

"Great job, Mr. Schue. You kicked ass," Puck says, clapping a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Thanks, Puck. Rachel, Carole and Burt asked me to do a duet with Holly, but she can't sing because of her Laryngitis, so would you like to sing with me?"

"Of course! And I promise it won't be like last time," Rachel laughs.

Will laughs with her and thanks her.

From across the room, Quinn clutches her drink in her hand. Anger flusters through the blonde as she sees Rachel flirting with Mr. Schue.

She knows she has to do something or risk losing her man.

**-glee-**

"Mr. Schue!" Quinn calls out, rushing up towards him.

"Hey, Quinn. Listen I have to go on stage now to—"

"I know, just one second. I wanted to tell you what an awesome job you did up there earlier. I really loved it."

"Uh, thanks, but I really—"

"I'm not done," she interrupts the curly-haired man. "I also wanted to thank you for being so awesome to me. You've done so much for me, I don't think I could ever repay you. But I'd like to try…" Suddenly Quinn leans in and kisses Mr. Schue on the cheek taking him by surprise.

"Don't say anything," she says, smiling, before he can speak.

She walks away while Mr. Schuester stands with his mouth open in shock.

"Are you ready, Mr. Schue?" Rachel asks, making the man jump.

"Um, yeah. Yeah. Let's go," he tells her, wondering if she or anyone else saw what had just taken place.

The two take the stage and their music starts.

**Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard**

**Will: I don't know you**

**Rachel: But I want you **

**Will + Rachel: All the more for that **

**Will: Words fall through me **

**Rachel: And always fool me **

**Will + Rachel: And I can't react**

**Will: And games that never amount**

**Rachel: To more than they're meant **

**Will + Rachel: Will play themselves out**

**Will: Mmmmmmm**

**Will + Rachel: Take this sinking boat, and point it home, we've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice. You've made it known**

**Rachel: Falling slowly**

**Will: Eyes that know me**

**Will + Rachel: And I can't go back**

**Rachel: The moods that take me**

**Will: And erase me**

**Will + Rachel: And I'm painted black**

**Will: Well you have suffered enough**

**Rachel: And warred with yourself**

**Will + Rachel: It's time that you won**

**Will: Mmmm**

**Rachel: Ohhh!**

**Will + Rachel: Take this sinking boat, and point it home, we've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice. You've made it known**

**Falling slowly, sing your melody, I'll sing along. I paid the cost too late, now you're gone. **

The two smile at each other, feeling the emotions run through them. Quinn once again glares at the brunette and swears revenge under her breath.

**-glee-**

"Noah, where are we going?" Rachel asks while her boyfriend leads her somewhere, his hands over her eyes.

"You'll see, just relax." He leans in and kisses the top of her head.

She hears a door click open and walks into the room. He leads her to a bed or couch and she sits down.

"Open."

She looks around and sees candles and rose petals everywhere.

"Noah, what is this?"

"It's for you. For being an amazing girlfriend. I was such a douche last year. I don't know how I changed, but I did. Yet, I'm still the same guy, just a better version. All because of you, Rachel Berry."

Rachel smiles and meets her boyfriend with a passionate kiss.

"This is amazing. Just like you," she tells him.

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you, Noah. Now, let's make this night even more special," she says, taking Puck's hand, pulling him on to the bed with her.

"Woah. Rachel. Slow down. Are you sure?"

"I couldn't be more sure."

Puck smiles at his girl and leans in.

Down the hall, Holly storms through the hallway, looking for her room.

Will follows behind her," Holly, what is even wrong?"

Holly, whose Laryngitis makes it difficult for her to talk, muffles her voice," Will, you know what's wrong. This is the fifth time we've cancelled plans for the Glee club. The only reason I came was to be there for you. But when I ask you to be there for me, you never can. I can't keep doing that, Will."

"Holly, I can't cancel on these kids either! They need me. You knew that when you got into a relationship with me!"

Holly doesn't answer, turns, and opens the door.

"Why don't you find another hotel room for the night, I can't do it."

"Oh yeah, that's real grown up!" Will says while Holly slams the door. He walks down the hall to go back to the reception.

Holly sits down on the bed, angry.

She hears a knock on her door.

"I mean it, Will, sleep somewhere else!"

"It's me, Carl."

Holly heads to the door and opens it.

"Carl, where's Emma?" Holly asks, her voice struggling to stay alive.

"She's asleep. In a separate bed. I don't really know anyone at the reception and I can't sleep so I'm just wandering the halls. I heard you and Will fighting, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just sick of his crap," Holly shakes her head.

"I hear your Laryngitis isn't getting any better."

"Nope, still sucks."

"That's too bad," he trails off, not sure of what to say.

Holly waits for a beat and then asks," Would you like to come in? Will won't be coming in tonight, and we could have a drink. Will's card is on the room."

"Won't he be upset?"

"Yeah, probably," she replies, pushing the door open wider, inviting him in.

"Alright, one drink," he smiles, walking in.

**-glee-**

Santana sits at a table alone, watching Brittany dance with Blaine, wishing that she was out there dancing with her best friend.

"Is your night as crappy as mine?" Sam asks, sitting down beside his friend, "Because mine sucks pretty bad."

"You bet it sucks," Santana replies, briefly taking her eyes off of Brittany to glance at Sam, "what's your problem Trouty Mouth? Haven't had those guppy lips around Blaine's tartar sauce shooter lately?"

Sam rolls his eyes, "Him and me aren't doing that anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because he's dating Dan Rose, that's why."

Santana lets out a laugh, "So what? If you guys are just fuck buddies I don't know what the issue is."

"Is there any way you can be, like, less nasty?"

Shaking her head Santana replies, "No, not really."

Sam sighs and looks down, "It's… I don't just want to be his 'fuck buddy' Santana. I have real feelings for him. I think I could love him."

"Are you serious, Trouty? You really feel that strongly about him?"

Without speaking Sam nods his head.

"Hm. Well, I've got some work to do. See you in a bit Sammy,"the Hispanic girl says before getting up and walking away, leaving Sam wondering what she could possibly be up to.

**-glee-**

"So, what do you think the chances of my sister getting into your glee club next year are?" Dan asks as he and Blaine dance.

"Um, I don't know. Is she a good singer?" Blaine counters.

"My little Marley is a rock star," Dan laughs, evoking a semi-chuckle from Blaine.

Just before Dan can speak again a familiar voice rings out, "Hey, Tiny Dancer, I need to talk to you."

**-glee-**

Brittany hums to herself, her heels in her hand as she walks down the hall to her room she shares with Tina. She reaches the door and sees Santana sitting outside, waiting for her.

"What are you doing here, Santana?"

"Waiting for you," she answers reaching out her hand for some help standing up. Brittany grabs ahold and pulls her friend up.

"Well, I have a Skype date with Lord Tubbington in five minutes, so make it quick."

"Brittany, I know I've been a bad friend for a while. And there's no real excuse, but I'm just trying to figure a few thing out."

"Like what, if you love me enough? I'm sorry Santana, but you've made it obvious you don't."

"No, Britt, wait," she grabs the blondes arm as she tries to push past to the room.

"I do love you. So much it hurts. And I hate making you feel sad. It makes me sad. But you need to know this is hard for me. Really hard. And I just need a little more time. I promise it'll be worth it. Just, please, don't give up on me."

"You know I could never do that," Brittany tells her best friend.

"So tell me you'll wait, please," the girl begs.

"Okay, I guess."

Santana wraps her arms around the girl she loves, happy to finally show her how much she cares.

"Thank you," she whispers into Brittany's ear.

"You're worth it," she replies.

**-glee-**

"So, what do you think the chances of my sister getting into your glee club next year are?" Dan asks as he and Blaine dance.

"Um, I don't know. Is she a good singer?" Blaine counters.

"My little Marley is a rock star," Dan laughs, evoking a semi-chuckle from Blaine.

Just before Dan can speak again a familiar voice rings out, "Hey, Tiny Dancer, I need to talk to you."

-glee-

Sam smiles at the woman pouring his Sierra Mist when Santana waltzes over and slides a small key card over to him.

"What's that?" Sam asks staring at the piece of plastic.

"Room 494, fourth floor. I have a surprise for you," Santana smiles deviously.

"Is it a hooker? Because that's sweet, but not really my thing San – "

"No you reject," Santana says scowling, "your wish is my command. Okay? You wanted something and I've given it to you. Now get that perfectly round behind of yours up to room 494 before you gift gets tired of waiting and leaves."

Sam just gives his friend a strange look and nods, taking the key card and his drink out of the hotel's ballroom and over to the elevator. Getting in he presses the button for the fourth floor and slowly rides it to the top. His heart pounding in his chest. Anticipation is getting the better of him, he has no idea what could be waiting for him in room 494…but he wants to know.

Just then the elevator halts on the fourth floor and the shiny metal doors open and allow him to walk out to the hall, his eyes darting door-to-door for 494. When he finally reaches the room, at the end of the hall, he's anxious.

Slowly he slides the small key into the slot, and the door unlocks. He steps in his heart still pounding.

"Uh… hello?" the blonde calls hesitantly, rounding the corner of the room to find a figure sitting on the bed.

Quickly the figure turns around to reveal Blaine, who smiles weakly at the blonde, "Hey there."

"Blaine, what are you doing here?"

The brunette steps around the bed to come face to face with Sam, "Santana told me what you said… about how you felt. It meant a lot, I don't think anybody's ever said anything that touching. Ya know? Anyway… I have something to tell you."

Sam nods his blonde head, feeling light headed, "Go ahead."

"I still have feelings for you. Strong feelings, Sam. Feelings I don't think I've ever really felt before, and I know it's lame and too soon, but whatever right? We're young. And if I don't tell you how I feel, I'm like wasting my youth, right? It's like wasteful and stupid, I'm young and this is what you're supposed to do when you're young. Have fun and maybe, kind of, fall in love."

"Blaine?" Sam asks.

"Mmhmm," Blaine replies quickly.

Sam flashes his goofy grin at Blaine and says, "Shut up."

Just then Sam grabs Blaine's face and kisses him passionately. Their lips molding together in perfect harmony in a way that made them both unfathomably glad to be together – if even for a moment. Sam was suddenly tugging at Blaine's bowtie and yanking at his suit coat.

Blaine was doing the same, pulling down his blonde's jacket and quickly undoing his tie. Revealing Sam's well-sculpted abdominals. The shorter boy ran his hand over the mounds of muscle and lightly moaned as he sunk to his knees and began to undo the boy's belt.

Sam's cock was beginning to strain against his suit pants, and when Blaine had finally managed to release the appendage, the blonde let out a sigh of relief. Which quickly turned into a moan once Blaine took the erect member into his mouth, greedily sucking.

"Shit, baby," Sam moaned.

Blaine just chuckled, which added a satisfying vibration to Sam's dick.

As Blaine began to increase his pace, wanting nothing more than to be rewarded with Sam's cum, Sam took his hands and – awkwardly –wound the through Blaine's tightly gelled hair. Giving the blonde more control over the brunette.

Sam grunted suddenly, it was a deep almost animalistic sound that shocked him. However it turned Blaine on more, which lead to heavier blowing. And sooner than either boy wanted, Sam began to erupt.

His balls began to tighten and then he was shooting his load into Blaine's waiting mouth.

"Fuck!" Sam screams as he orgasmed.

Blaine was up on his feet in an instant and kissing Sam, giving the blonde a taste of his own seed which turned Sam on to no end.

The blonde pushed Blaine onto the bed and yanked down the dark haired boy's pants and underwear in one pull. He then got between his legs and took Blaine's hard cock into his mouth, making Blaine nearly shoot then and there.

"God I love this mouth," Blaine shouts, not caring if the people next door could hear, simply enjoying the blow job he was receiving.

Sam managed to get all of Blaine's seven and a half inches into his mouth, causing Blaine to buck his hips hard into Sam's face. The dark haired boy's pubic hair lightly tickled Sam's nose, but also added to the ecstasy of the moment.

Then Blaine began to shoot, his load going into Sam's mouth and some dribbling down his chin. It was a sight, both boys were unbelievably satisfied.

When Sam finally pulled off of Blaine's member he hurried up and kissed the boy, the two of them relishing their encounter and wanting nothing more to stay together in that room forever.

"That… was amazing…" Blaine says breathlessly, as he curls into Sam, shutting his eyes.

"Thank you Santana," Sam laughs as he wraps his arms around the dark haired boy before they both fall asleep.

**-glee-**

_**Hey guys. Carly again. Sorry it took so long. Shit has been crazy. We hope it's worth the wait and we'll definitely try to post sooner! Keep reviewing, favoriting, and following, it means the world! Plus, summer's almost here for us who go to school, so we'll have much more time!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Am I dying?" Will asks, his nose painfully stuffed, "Because I feel like I'm dying."

"You aren't," Holly assures him as she gets him comfortable in bed, "Dr. O'Malley said you have the flu and it should clear up soon. Just take it easy okay?"

"But Sectionals is just around the corner, the kids aren't," suddenly Will begins coughing hysterically.

"I will take care of your Glee kids and get them super ready for Sectionals okay? They are going to kick the other teams square in the ass. You can count on me."

"God I love you," Will says with a smile before snuggling down into bed.

"I love you too, now get better. I'll be back to check on you after school," Holly says, giving her man one last glance before she leaves his room and then his apartment all together.

It feels really good to have somebody, Holly thinks as she shuts the door.

**-glee-**

"Miss Holliday what are you doing in here?" Rachel asks, obviously peeved her teacher isn't there.

"Well, Rachel, Will has the flu and couldn't make it so I offered to fill in," she tells the class with a smile.

Rachel looks at the blonde with worry, "Well, no offense, but we're a week away from Sectionals, do you really have the experience to be teaching us right now.. I mean—"

"Rachel, if Mr. Schue trusts her, we can trust her. Just let it go," the Mohawk-clad boy interrupts.

"But—"

"But nothing, let it go, babe."

Rachel sighs and shrinks back into her chair, straightening out her skirt.

"Thank you, Noah. As I was about to say—"

Suddenly, Brittany interrupts the young teacher once again," Did you say Mr. Schuester has the flu? Mercedes said Kurt has the flu too. I bet he infected Mr. Schue at the wedding. I hope he didn't catch the gay too…"

"He didn't! Brittany, that's absurd," Quinn declares, a little too eagerly.

"Okay, well no, I don't believe Will got the flu from Kurt, it's just going around," she says hesitantly, expecting to be interrupted again. When nobody says anything, she speaks," Moving on, Will had a theme this week: Emotion. But I wanted to spruce it up. He wanted you guys to sing songs that make you feel vulnerable. But I want you to dig deeper. Take it as far as you can. Bare it all."

Holly moves to the white board and writes "Bare It All" in all caps.

"Your assignment is to sing about something that's affecting you big time, and bare it for the class. You can sing in duets, groups, or solo, I don't care. But if I don't believe in it, you're re-doing it. Understood?"

The kids nod and ponder their choices.

"I'm expecting some great performances, guys," Holly says with a smile.

**-glee-**

"How are you feeling, Mr. Schue?" a voice asks the curly-haired man as he awakes from his nap.

Groggily, his eyes focus on a blonde sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Quinn? What? How did you get in here?"

"Please, like that fake rock outside your door is for decoration. Anyways, it's why I'm here that matters. I know you're feeling horrible so I brought this soup. It always helps when I feel sick."

Will, not being able to tell the real from the fake due to his fever, collapses back onto his bed.

"This is just a weird dream… This is just a weird dream…" he tells himself.

"Well, I should go. Holly will be here any minute and I don't want her to find out about us. I'll see you soon… Will. Is that okay?" Quinn pauses. "Of course it is, goodbye, Will."

As quickly as she appeared, Quinn is gone and Will shudders from his sickness, scared at the hallucinations it was bringing on.

**-glee-**

"Just give it a rest, Tina," Mike sighs heavily, "you slept with Artie. You need to quit apologizing."

"But I'm so, so sorry Mike. I know that you haven't really forgiven me and I want you to so badly, I love you Mike Chang!" Tina says quickly, choking back a sob.

"I… I know you do – or you think you do. But Tina, he was back four hours and you had sex with him. How am I supposed to believe you're completely with me when all he has to do is roll into town and say 'hi' before you're naked and on top of him?"

Tina's face was slowly becoming tear-streaked, "I m-made a mistake Mike. Everybody makes mistakes."

"Yeah, everybody makes mistakes, but this was cheating Tina. It wasn't a little mishap."

Tina nodded, "I understand that you're –"

"No, I don't think you do. You're the first real relationship I've had. You're the first girl I've ever loved and then you do this… I just… I need some time to think, okay?"

Tina nods her head heavily, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Mike."

The dark haired girl leaves the Chang house without a backwards glance.

-**glee-**

Sam smiles as he steps into Blaine's bedroom, "Hey man," he says happily, "I thought maybe we could finish our _Veronica Mars_ marathon tonight."

Blaine slowly looks up from his trig homework and says flatly, "If you want. I'm kind of busy."

"Well I mean," Sam says making his way over to Blaine's bed, "I also thought we might be able to… ya know. Sound like a plan?"

Blaine sighs and looks up at the blonde boy, "Sam we need to quit this. Okay? This whole hooking up thing, it isn't really… it's great, _you're _great, don't get me wrong. But this is wrong. I'm dating somebody else."

"Are you and Danny going steady?" Sam asks through a chuckle.

"His name is Dan, and we haven't defined the relationship yet. But I think we might be, and I want you. I want you so badly it actually hurts me, but Sam it's wrong. You and I tried being together under the radar and you were getting the crap beat out of you."

"So you don't worry about _Dan_ getting hurt?"

"Not as much as I worry about you. Sam, you aren't used to this. Dan has dealt with being bullied for years, just like I have; this isn't new territory for us. It is for you."

"Dude, chill. I can handle being beaten up, you know I would be able to handle anything if you were with me, but you won't be with me," Sam says seriously.

Suddenly the high trill of Blaine's ringtone sounded through the room, he reached over and grabbed the white cellular device and put it to his ear, "Hey Dan, what's up?"

"Hey," Dan says back, "um I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to Breadstix for dinner Wednesday… if you're not busy."

"Dinner Wednesday? Sounds great, I'll uh, see you then," Blaine replied, seeing the hurt wash over Sam's handsome face.

"Cool, okay see you." Dan says and ends the call, but not before he hears Blaine sadly say, 'Sam, wait.'

**-glee-**

Mike stands sadly beside the piano as Brad slowly begins to play.

**Better in Time by Leona Lewis**

**Mike: It's been the longest winter without you , I didn't know where to turn to , See somehow I can't forget you , after all that we've been through. Go in, come in, thought I heard a knock, who's there? No one, thinking that I deserved it. Now I realize that I really didn't know. You didn't notice, you mean everything quickly I'm learning to love again All I know is, I'm a be okay**

**Mike + (New Directions): Thought I couldn't live without you. It's gonna hurt when it heals too, oh yeah(It'll all get better in time)Even though I really loved you, I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to(It'll all get better in time)**

**Mike: How could I turn on the TV without something there to remind me? Was it all that easy to just put aside your feelings? If I'm dreaming, don't wanna let, hurt my feelings, but that's the path, I believe in **

**Mike: And I know that, time will heal it. You didn't notice, you mean everything, quickly I'm learning to love again. All I know is, I'ma be okay, Thought I couldn't live without you…**

**Mike + (New Directions): It's gonna hurt when it heals too, oh yeah(It'll all get better in time)Even though I really loved you, I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to(It'll all get better in time). Since there's no more you and me… It's time I let you go so I can be free**

**Mike: And live my life how it should be No matter how hard it is, I'll be fine without you. Yes, I will.**

**Mike + (New Directions): Thought I couldn't live without you It's gonna hurt when it heals too, oh(It'll all get better in time)Even though I really loved you I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to, yes, I do(It'll all get better in time)****  
****Thought I couldn't live without you**

**Mike +(New Directions): It's gonna hurt when it heals too, yeah(It'll all get better in time)And even though I really loved you**

**Mike: I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to…**

There's a moment of silence as the piano fades out and then the glee club slowly begins to clap. Holly stood up after the applause had died down and said with a smile, "That was totally wicked! I had no idea you had those pipes on you, I mean I knew you could dance… but wow! Excellent job Mike."

"Thank you Miss Holliday, and um, I just want to let you all know that Tina and I are officially over. There isn't any bad blood though, Tina and I are still good friends. But our paths have gone in different directions… so…"

Holly, sensing the awkward air in the room clapped her hands together with a smile and said, "Okey dokey, who's next to bare it all?"

"Blaine and I will," Sam said suddenly, grabbing Blaine's attention.

"Um, yeah. Sure I guess," Blaine agrees as the two boys make their way to the stage.

Sam walks over to Brad and whispers in his ear what song to play and sends a soft smile in Blaine's direction.

**Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now) by Phil Collins**

**Sam: How can I just let you walk away? Just let you leave without a trace… when I stand here taking every breathe with you, oooh**

**Both: You're the only one who really knew me at all**

**Sam: How can you just walk away from me? When all I can do is watch you leave**

**Blaine: 'Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even the tears… you're the only one who really knew me at all…**

As Blaine sings the last line Sam feels his eyes being to sting with tears, he forces them down as the pair begins to sing the chorus.

**Both: So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space. And there's nothin left to remind me, just the memory of your face. Ooh, take a look at me now. Well there's just an empty space. **

**Sam: And you coming back is against the odds**

**Blaine: And that's what I've got to face**

**Sam: I wish I could just make you turn around…**

Blaine's eyes are stinging too, and he quickly turns his back to Sam and walks away.

**Blaine: Turn around and see me cry. There's so much I need to say to you… so many reasons why.**

**Sam: You're the only one who really knew me at all…**

Sam and Blaine are both fighting tears at this point, and are both hoping it isn't evident in their performance.

**Both: So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space. And there's nothin left to remind me, just the memory of your face. Ooh, take a look at me now. Well there's just an empty space. **

**Blaine: But to wait for you,**

**Sam: Is all I can do**

**Both: And that's what I've got to face**

**Sam: Take a good look at me now, 'cos I'll still be standin here**

**Blaine: And you coming back to me is against all odds**

**Sam: It's the chance I've gotta take…**

**Both: Take a look at me now**

Everyone in the auditorium is quiet, Tina and Rachel are both dabbing away tears at the boys' heated performance. Even Holly is having a hard time keeping herself composed.

"Great job, Sammy!" Brittany shouts happily as she begins to clap, and soon the rest of the club is clapping as well.

Although Sam and Blaine can't feel the excitement they should from a cheerful applause…

**-glee-**

"Girl, tell me how your date went! You been smiling the whole time! Spill!" Mercedes tells Quinn while nursing a cup of coffee at The Lima Bean.

"It went well. He was a little out of it because he's feeling a little under the weather so we had to cut it short. But we took another baby step, so things are looking good." Quinn smiles and looks down, blushing.

"Quinn you gotta tell me who it is! I'm dying to know! And if Tina wasn't all in her Mike drama, she'd be here begging too!"

"It's too soon. We're not ready to call it anything official. But I promise, when we're both ready you'll be the first to know."

"What's the big deal anyways? He got another woman or something?" Mercedes scoffs, taking a sip of her coffee.

Quinn doesn't say anything and stirs her coffee nonchalantly which sets off alarms for Mercedes.

"Oh no you didn't! Quinn do you know how wrong that is?! You know what you are now?"

"Mercedes I'm not—"

"You're Puck! Before he got the Berry Fever. You're the other man, or woman in this case. He's doing to his girl what you did to Finn and we both know these kind of stories don't end well."

"I know. It's wrong. But he's just figuring things out, he can't just make a clean snap from her. It just won't work."

"Girl, I thought you knew better than that mm-mm-mmm," Mercedes scolds her best friend.

"The heart wants what the heart wants," Quinn smiles deviously.

**-glee-**

Puck sits on Rachel's couch, his arm hanging loosely across the back. Rachel walks in with a tray of hot chocolate and cookies.

"What's this for? Are you gonna make me watch another episode of Gossip Girl?" Puck groans.

"No reason, just thought I'd do something nice," Rachel says quietly. She takes her seat on the couch, as far away from Puck as she could manage.

Puck looks over at his girlfriend, knowing something is wrong.

"What's the matter, Rachel?"

"I don't know what you mean!" she laughs. "I'm fine, just have a cookie and relax."

"Babe, I know you, you're not fine. And you haven't been since the wedding. Are you still upset? Because I told you I didn't mind that—"

"Noah, stop. Of course I'm upset. I feel pathetic. I know how much you wanted to and I let you down because I wasn't ready," she turns away, hiding her tears. "I'm embarrassed."

Puck slides closer to the brown-haired girl and pulls her to him.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. Your first time is a big deal, and if you're not ready, you're not ready. It doesn't mean you don't love me, it doesn't mean anything. I just want you to be 100% ready. I don't care if it takes a month or a year. I love you and I'll never make you do anything you're not ready for. I promise."

Rachel looks at the boy who holds her heart. He leans in and wipes away her tears, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't cry. Let's just watch Gossip Girl and cuddle. That sounds perfect."

Rachel nods and turns the volume up on the TV.

But suddenly, her mind is clear. She loves Puck. She was scared before. She was scared that the wedding was just an excuse to get into bed together, and after, Puck wouldn't care anymore. But she was silly for thinking that.

She turns her face towards her boyfriend's and kisses him.

When they break apart she whispers," Noah, I love you." She deepens the kiss and the two move closer together. Their hands run over the familiar parts of each other's bodies. They move in sync until Puck breaks the moment.

"Rachel, let's just calm down before we get carried away, I told you—"

"No, Noah. I'm ready. It took me some time to realize it but I am. I want you in all the ways I can have you, and I'm sure of it."

"Rachel, I…"

"I'm sure, Noah. With all of my heart." She smiles and grabs her boyfriend's hand, pulling him up from the couch.

The two walk up the stairs to Rachel's bedroom, stopping every few moments to lock their lips in passion. They stop at the foot of the bed and kiss for a minute or two before Rachel moves herself down on her bed. Puck smiles at the beautiful girl and pulls his shirt off.

Soon enough both are nearly nude and the passion is coursing through both of their veins.

"Take me now, Noah," Rachel moans out.

Puck removes his boxers and slides Rachel out of her undergarments. They look deeply into each other's eyes and smile. Slowly, Puck slides into Rachel's awaiting wetness. She feels pain and pleasure as her virginity slips away. Soon the motions become natural for the two. Rachel shuts her eyes and her thoughts begin to wander…

**I'll Make Love To You – Boyz II Men**

**Puck: ****Close your eyes, make a wish, and blow out the candlelight. For tonight is just your night, we're gonna celebrate, all through the night**

**Rachel: Pour the wine, light the fire**

**Puck: Girl your wish is my command. I submit to your demands. I will do anything,  
Girl you need only ask.**

Rachel: I'll make love to you, like you want me to. And I'll hold you tight. Baby all through the night…

**Both: I'll make love to you, when you want me to. And I will not let go till you tell me to**

Puck: Girl relax, let's go slow. I ain't got nowhere to go. I'm just gonna concentrate on you  
Girl are you ready? It's gonna be a long night

Rachel: Throw your clothes on the floor. I'm gonna take my clothes off too. I made plans to be with you

**Puck: Girl whatever you ask me you know I can do**

Both: I'll make love to you, like you want me to. And I'll hold you tight. Baby all through the night I'll make love to you, when you want me to. And I will not let go till you tell me to

Puck: Baby tonight is your night. And I will do you right. Just make a wish on your night. Anything that you ask, I will give you the love of your life.

**Both: I'll make love to you, like you want me to. And I'll hold you tight. Baby all through the night I'll make love to you, when you want me to. And I will not let go till you tell me to**

**Both: I'll make love to you, like you want me to. And I'll hold you tight. Baby all through the night I'll make love to you, when you want me to. And I will not let go till you tell me to**

**-glee-**

"We need to talk to someone," Brittany insists as she puts her hand around the doorknob.

Santana stops her just in time, "I'm not disagreeing with you. But _her_? Britts, we barely know her."

"That's what we need though, an outside helper. She won't be thinking about 'Oh it's Santana," or 'Oh it's Brittany.' She'll just help."

Santana sighs and nods before letting Brittany open the door.

"Miss Holliday," Brittany says quietly as the two Cheerios face their glee-sub, "can we talk to you?"

"Yeah," Santana agreed, "we could really use your help."

After the girls filled Holly in on their situation the three women sat together on the choir room floor.

"Okay, now before we get started I have to ask: do either of you girls think you might be a lesbian?" Holly says her tone even and caring.

"I.. don't know," Brittany admits, "I don't know, because Santana refuses to talk about it."

Ignoring Brittany's snide comment Santana says, "I mean who does know? I'm attracted to guys and I'm attracted to girls. I've made out with a mannequin… I even had a sex dream about a shrub that was just in the shape of a person…"

"Mmhmm," Holy says quietly, "Well it seems to me like the main issue, for now anyway, is your lack of communication. Santana you seem to be… well, wordless when it comes to this because - let's face it you're scared. Which is understandable."

"So what should we do?" Brittany asks quickly.

"Well, the theme this week is Bare It All, so why don't you two pick a song that expresses what you're feeling and perform it for the club? Two birds, one stone."

"You made two birds from one stone?" Brittany asks confused.

Santana shakes her head, ponytail moving to each side, "I… I have just the song, but we're going to need your help Miss Holliday."

**-glee-**

The kids shuffle into Glee Club later that day and take their seats.

Before Holly can get a word in, Quinn offers to perform.

"Make us proud, Mama," Holly says.

Quinn glares at the blonde and takes her spot, "Thanks for bringing up the fact that I had a baby, I'm sure everyone has forgotten about it," she snaps.

"Oh, Quinn, I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"Whatever. I'm going to perform now."

She snaps and the music starts.

**No One by Alicia Keys**

**Quinn: ****I just want you close. Where you can stay forever. You can be sure that it will only get better**

_Quinn thinks about Mr. Schuester and her strong feelings for him_

**You and me together, through the days and nights, I don't worry 'cause everything's gonna be alright.****People keep talking, they can say what they like. But all I know is everything's gonna be alright****.**

**And no one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I'm feeling. No one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you. Can get in the way of what I feel for you**

_As Quinn sings, she stares down Holly, knowing that she was once standing in the way, but won't be for much longer._

**When the rain is pouring down and my heart is hurting..you will always be around. This I know for certain.**

**You and me together, through the days and nights, I don't worry 'cause everything's gonna be alright.****People keep talking, they can say what they like. But all I know is everything's gonna be alright****.**

**And no one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I'm feeling. No one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you. Can get in the way of what I feel.**

_A surge of power bursts through the blonde and she pushes her vocals to the extreme, feeling strongly about every word._

**I know some people search the world to find something like what we have! I know people will try, try to divide something so real. So till the end of time, I'm telling you that in the world**

**No one, no one can get in the way of what I'm feeling! No one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I feel for you!**

The song ends with Quinn breathing heavily and everyone knowing the girl means business.

"Wow, I'm impressed Quinn. You put so much emotion into it! That was captivating. I wouldn't want to be the person standing in the way, I could feel you anger!" Holly laughs.

"Yeah you definitely don't want to be in my line of fire, Miss Holliday," Quinn says innocently.

"Alright, who wants to try and top that?"

"Brittany and I will go," Santana announces.

As the two make their way up to the front, Holly grabs Santana and whispers," Are you sure you two are ready?"

Santana nods but keeps moving. Holly follows and tells the class," I'm performing with these two. We all know the difficulties between friendships and I'm just an unbiased factor for these two."

**Landslide by Fleetwood Mac**

**Holly: I took my love and I took it down. I climbed a mountain and I turned around. And I saw my reflection in the.. snow covered hills. Til the landslide brought me down. **

**Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love? Can the child within my heart**

**Holly + Santana + Brittany: Rise aboooove. Can I sail through the changing ocean tides? Can I handle the seasons of my life? Oh oh. Oh ohhhhhhhhhh. Oh oh. Oh oh. Oh oh. Ohhhhhhhh. **

**Well I've been afraid of changing. Cause I built my life around you. **

**Holly: But time makes you bolder…**

**Holly + Santana + Brittany: Children get older and I'm getting older too. **

**Holly: Well…..**

**Holly + Santana + Brittany: Well I've been afraid of changing. Cause I built my life around you. **

**Holly: But time makes you bolder…**

**Holly + Santana + Brittany: Children get older and I'm getting older too. **

**Holly: Well I'm getting older too. So… take this love and take it down. Yeah. If you climb a mountain and you**

**Holly + Santana + Brittany: Turn around. And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills. **

**Holly: Where the landslide brought me down**

**Holly + Santana + Brittany: And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills.**

**Holly: Well maybe… Well maybe…**

**Holly + Santana + Brittany: Well maybe…**

**Holly: The landslide will bring you.. down. **

A hush falls over the room as people read in between the lines and know the song is about more than a failing friendship.

**-glee-**

"You don't just want to have dinner," Sam says as he hands his menu to the waitress, "what do you really want Santana?"

The Hispanic girl looks at her friend with a cocked eyebrow, "Are you suggesting that I'm doing something untoward?"

"If that means not good, then yeah I am," he says with a smile, "What's up Santana?"

She smiles at him, "You're really good looking. Like really good looking. Your abs are killer and, even though your mouth to face ratio is way off, the Aerosmith lips really work. Yes you're a dork, but you still manage to be cute."

"Um… thanks?"

"My point here is, is you're hot and I am too. So I think it's in everyone's best interest if we date."

Sam bursts into laughter, drawing attention to himself and Santana, "That's hilarious!"

"Will you cool it with the laughter, Trouty Mouth? People are staring," Santana scolds him, "are you in for the dating or not?"

"Santana," Sam begins as he leans across the table, "you're gay. I am too... I think… anyway, you have nothing I want, I have nothing you want."

"Except an image," Santana says with her signature smirk, "face it Sammy, Frodo isn't going to date you. He's over there getting his eat on with the spokesman for the CW, okay? If you and I date people won't be making up rumors about me enjoying pus – uh, felines and people will stop saying that you have perfect DSL."

"DSL?" Sam asks.

"Dick sucking lips," the brunette informs him, "see? If you and I are together you'll be the hunky, star quarter back and I'll be the super foxy hot head bitch in charge. It works out."

Sam looks over to see Dan laughing at something Blaine had said, "Okay."

"We don't have to fuc…okay? You're in?"

"Why not? Obviously Blaine has moved on, why shouldn't I? You want to be my fake girlfriend, I'll be your fake boyfriend," the blonde boy says with a forced smile as he reached across the table and grabs Santana's hand to hold.

Two tables over Blaine catches the interaction and feels rage surge through his body. What is Santana doing touching _his_ Sam? Why are they smiling at each other like that? Are they on a date? Was Sam seeing other people – _girls? FREAKING SANTANA?_

"Blaine?" Dan asks, snapping Blaine out of his thought, "are you okay? You look a little flushed."

"I'm just freaking peachy," Blaine replies, his teeth clenched as he stabs at a meatball – pretending it's Santana's face… and then Sam's.

**-glee-**

"Carl? Are you coming to bed anytime soon?" Emma asks from the bedroom.

Carl looks up from his laptop and answers," No I have some paperwork to do. I'll be there later."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Night," he answers, looking back down at the picture on his computer screen.

Memories flood his head from when he and Holly met for the first time. He knew they had a connection, he wanted her, and she wanted him, with no strings attached. For a while they stayed friends, wondering what to do. When suddenly the "friends with benefits" idea presented itself. Things went great until Carl's feelings grew deeper. Holly wanted no relationship, so they cut it off. Months went by with no contact until Emma and Will and that dreaded double date. Carl hadn't stopped thinking about Holly since then.

Holly hadn't either. And the truth was, that way back when they had their "agreement" she had feelings for him too. Strong ones. But she got scared and backed away. And then they came back into each other's lives. She tried to stay strong but she caved. Ever since the wedding when they slept together she felt a lot of guilt. But she didn't regret a thing.

Carl looks at the picture of him and Holly one last time before shutting his computer.

He looks out the window, wondering if Holly even thinks about him at all.

Holly looks out her window, too.

**Lips of an Angel by Hinder**

**Carl: Honey, why you calling me so late? It's kind of hard to talk right now**

**Holly: Honey, why you crying? Is everything OK? I got to whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**

Carl: Oh well, my girl's in the next room.. Sometimes, I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on

**Holly: It's really good to hear your voice saying my name. It sounds so sweet**

**Carl: Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words; it makes me weak**

**Carl + Holly: And I never want to say goodbye**

**Carl: But girl, you make it hard to be faithful**

**Carl + Holly: With the lips of an angel**

Holly: It's funny that you're calling me tonight. And yes, I dreamt of you too

**Carl: And does he know you're talking to me? Will it start a fight?**

**Holly: No, I don't think he has a clue**

Carl: Oh well, my girl's in the next room. Sometimes, I wish she was you

**Holly: I guess we never really moved on**

Carl + Holly: It's really good to hear your voice saying my name. It sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words; it makes me weak.

**Holly: And I never wanna say goodbye**

**Carl: But girl, you make it hard to be faithful. With the lips of an angel**

Carl: It's really good to hear your voice saying my name. It sounds so sweet

**Holly: Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words; it makes me weak**

**Carl: And I never wanna say goodbye. But girl, you make it hard to be faithful**

**Carl + Holly: With the lips of an angel (And I never wanna say goodbye)**

**Carl: But girl, you make it hard to be faithful**

**Carl + Holly: With the lips of an angel…..Honey, why you calling me so late?**

**-glee-**

"Mr. Schue!" Brittany cries out.

"Hey guys!" the young teacher exclaims. "How was Holly, did she do good?"

"Surprisingly, yes," Rachel answers.

"That's great, I'm glad she was Rachel-approved," he laughs.

"Mr. Schue how you feeling?" Mercedes asks.

"Better. Good enough to be here. I see Kurt still isn't back. I hope he's fine."

"Yeah, he is. He says he needs beauty rest or something," Mercedes replies.

Everyone laughs.

"Man, I had some weird dreams while I was sick. You guys were in most of them."

"Like what? The big ass trophy we'll have after winning Sectionals?" Puck asks.

"That would be pretty cool but no, weird stuff," he says. "Like one where I was teaching you guys and you were all Kindergarteners. And one where Finn was singing with a potato. And I even dreamt Quinn came to my apartment with soup! Crazy stuff!"

"How odd," Quinn says with a smirk.

Mr. Schuester notices the weird look but shakes it off.

"Alright guys, down to business. Holly told me about the change-up in the theme this week. So who's next?"

**-glee-**


	9. Chapter 9

"So," Dan says, strutting over to Blaine who was busy putting his books into his locker, "I think it's about time we defined this relationship."

"What do you mean?" was Blaine's quick response.

"Well, we've been on several dates and we've kissed and… it's all been awesome, but I think we should maybe be exclusive, ya know, boyfriends."

Blaine was silent for a minute, thinking things over, "I mean, I like you a lot Dan. But are you sure…?"

The gel haired boy stopped speaking as he saw Sam and Santana come walking down the hallway, holding hands and laughing. Santana's Cheerio uniform sways as she walks and every boy in the hall is staring at her. It hurt, it hurt like hell. Deep down he knows that he loves Sam, but what can he do about it?

That's when anger, more than anything took over.

"You know what Dan? Let's do it. Let's be exclusive." Blaine says smoothly, his eyes on Sam and not on his new 'boyfriend.'

He wants Sam, he's sure of that. And when he sees Sam's expression as he walks by and hears the announcement, that's when he knows that Sam has feelings for him too.

But they're apart.

**-glee-**

With one quick look at Will, Quinn takes her seat beside Mike and listens as her boyfri… as her teacher smiles and begins to speak.

"So guys, Sectionals is this week and to help us get our butts in gear is mega-winner Miss Shelby Corcoran!" Mr. Schue shouts as the tall, dark haired Shelby comes waltzing into the room.

"Hello all!" she beams, looking at the familiar faces of the kids, "It's great to see you again!"

"Nice to see you too, Shelby," Rachel smiles, getting up from beside Puck to greet her birth mother, "how's New York? How's Beth?"

The name of her daughter sends a roll of shock down Quinn's spine.

"It's good, everything is great," Shelby smiles again, "But that's not why I'm here. I'm actually here to help you guys get in gear for this competition. Will here has told me who you're up against, Aural Intensity and The Dalton Academy Warblers… they're both amazing teams, but they aren't as good as you."

All the kids nod their heads.

"We're gonna dominate," Finn says with a half smile.

Santana is the first to add on, "Shockingly I agree with Frankenteen. We are going to kill it, we'll wipe the floor with The Warblers and the blow jo –"

"Okay, Santana," Will says, shutting down the girl's snarky comment.

"Also," Shelby chimes in, "the judges – Rhonda Fray from Fray's Fierce School and Farmer Zebb from Happy Farms – are surprisingly easy to win over. A couple of smiles and some good runs and you'll have them over the barrel. It's judge number three…"

"Oh," Sue laughs entering the room, "are you washed up lame-brains talking about me?"

"You're the judge?" Kurt drawls slowly.

"No way," Brittany says, "that has to be a conflict of interest. Just the other day Coach Sylvester said she was going to make sure that the glee club crashed and burned and she would dance and laugh."

Will crosses his arms, "Get out of here Sue, we need to prepare."

"Of course William," she smiles, "I'll get out of here. But just a little warning, it looks like the margarine you're coating your hair with is starting to run. Better catch it."

The entire room was silent for three seconds after Sue left.

"We're cooked," Tina shouts.

Mercedes is next, "We were going to win, but hell to the no. Not now."

Maybe they were right, thought Will, with Sue judging them… well… it certainly wasn't going to be an easy road to Regional's.

**-glee-**

"Okay, I'll take your menus, guys. Your appetizers will be out soon."

Kurt nods and smiles at the blonde waitress and hands her his menu. His boyfriend and his brother follow suit.

"So, Finn, sorry to make things awkward, but is there a reason you asked us to go out to dinner with you?" Kurt asks, refolding his napkin neatly on his lap.

Finn takes a sip of his water and then replies, "Oh yeah. Well, I know you guys are getting serious and I wasn't really around when you and Blaine were together, and I felt bad that I didn't get to know him. So I wanted to spend some time with you guys. We're brothers now, and I care about you and what goes on in your life."

Kurt clears his throat, "Wow, um. Thanks Finn. Well, I'm sure you guys have a lot in common, what with being football stars and all."

Finn laughs and shakes his head, "Yeah I guess. Did you catch the Ohio State game last week, man?"

Before Kurt knows it, the two are engaged in a conversation about everything football, leaving the more feminine boy to peruse the dessert menu until their appetizers arrive.

"Yum, mozzarella sticks," Finn exclaims, digging in.

The three boys consume the food. Well, mostly Finn and Karofsky snarf the fried cheese down while Kurt takes his time eating one delicately.

The boys try to include Kurt in on the conversation but each time he merely nods and agrees with whatever they're saying.

Dinner eventually comes to an end and when Kurt and Finn are home by themselves Kurt speaks.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Finn, but I'm glad you're making efforts to be a real brother." He smiles at the bigger boy and hangs his coat on the rack near the front door.

"Thanks, man. We're all we've got, and we might not be the typical family, but we're a family, and that's all that counts."

The two boys split ways to the respective bedroom, both happy with how the night ends.

-glee-

The twelve teens stand in a huddle with Mr. Schuester, they girls are dressed in short silver dresses and the boys are dressed in maroon shirts and black pants. Everyone looks good and Will couldn't be happier with their song selections or the new talent present in the New Directions.

"We've got this," Will says to the kids, "we're going to Regional's. I know we are. The other teams are good, The Warbler's killed _Cry Me A River _and Aural Intensity did a great job on _Big Girl's Don't Cry._ But we're better."

"Yeah we are!" Puck shouted, evoking laughter from the kids.

Will nodded, "Hands in!"

**-glee-**

**Back To Black by Amy Winehouse**

_The stage is black except for a single spotlight which Santana eventually walks into._

**Santana: He left no time to regret, kept his lips wet… with his same old safe bet. Me and my head high and my tears dry go on without my guy. You went back to what you knew, so far removed, from all that-a we went through. And I tread a troubled track – my odds are stacked and I'll go back to black.**

_The eleven other members of the club step out onto the stage and spotlights shine down on them._

**Santana (+ New Directions): We only said goodbye with words, I've died a hundred times. You go back to her and I go back to… (I go back to) Us…**

**Santana: I loved you much, it's not enough you love blow and I love puff. And life is like a pipe and I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls… inside…**

**Santana (+ New Directions): We only said goodbye with words, I've died a hundred times. You go back to her and I go back to…**

**Santana: Black…**

**New Directions: Black…**

**Santana: Black…**

**New Directions: Black…**

**Santana: Black…**

**New Directions: Black…**

**Santana: Black… I go back to, I go back to…**

**Santana (+ New Directions): We only said goodbye with words, I've died a hundred times. You go back to her and I go back to… (I go back to). We only said goodbye with words, I've died a hundred times… (You go back to her and I go back to…)**

**Santana: Black…**

_Santana leaves the stage and Puck enters_

**More Than Words by Extreme**

**Puck: Saying I love you, is not the words I want to hear from you. It's not that I want you. Not to say but if you only knew.. how easy it would be to show me how you feel**

_Rachel walks onto the stage and joins in_

**Puck + Rachel: More than words is all you have to do to make it real. Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me.. cause I'd already know**

**Rachel: What would you do? If my heart was torn in two?**

**Puck + Rachel: More than words to show you feel that your love for me is real**

**Puck: What would you say? If I took those words away?**

**Rachel + Puck: Then you couldn't make things new, just by saying I love you. **

_The New Directions file onto the stage and also join in_

**Puck, Rachel + New Directions: More than words**

**Puck: Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand**

**Rachel: All you have to do is close your eyes and just reach out your hand **

**Puck + Rachel: And touch me.. hold me close don't ever let me go**

**Puck, Rachel + New Directions: More than words is all I ever needed you to show. Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me, cause I'd already know**

**Puck: What would you do? If my heart was torn in two?**

**Puck, Rachel + New Directions: More than words to show you feel, that your love for me is real**

**Rachel: What would you say? If I took those words away?**

**Puck + Rachel: Then you couldn't make things new, just by saying I love you**

_The lights go down and the New Directions rearrange themselves_

**How To Save A Life by The Fray**

**Finn: Step one, you say "We need to talk." He walks. You say, "Sit down, it's just a talk." He smiles politely back at you. You stare politely right on through**

**Puck: Some sort of a window to your right. As he goes left and you stay right. Between the lines of fear and blame. And you begin to wonder why you came**

**Brittany: Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend. Somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known **

**New Directions: How to save a life**

**Blaine: Let him know that you know best. 'Cause after all you do know best. **

**Quinn: Try to slip past his defense, without granting innocence**

**Santana: Lay down a list of what is wrong, the things you've told him all along **

**Mercedes: Pray to God he hears you. And I pray to God he hears you**

**Sam: Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known **

**New Directions: How to save a life**

**Kurt: As he begins to raise his voice, you lower yours and grant him one last choice**

**Tina: Drive until you lose the road, or break with the ones you've followed**

**Rachel: He will do one of two things: he will admit to everything. Or he'll say he's just not the same **

**Rachel + Finn: And you'll begin to wonder why you came. Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known**

**New Directions: How to save a life**

**Mike, Sam, Puck, Blaine: Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and**

**Santana, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes: I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known **

**New Directions: How to save a life**

**Kurt + Rachel: How to save a life**

**Finn: How to save a life. Where did I go wrong?**

**Santana: I lost a friend**

**Tina + Blaine: Somewhere along in the bitterness and**

**Sam + Quinn: I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Rachel: Had I known**

**New Directions: How to save a life**

**Puck + Santana: Where did I go wrong?**

**Kurt: I lost a friend**

**Sam + Blaine: Somewhere along in the bitterness and**

**Quinn + Tina: I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Finn: Had I known how to save a life**

**New Directions: How to save a life**

**-glee-**

Emma cheers loudly as the New Directions finish their performance. She is so proud of them all. She looks over at Carl who claps with a big smile on his face.

The lights come back on and the emcee announces the intermission so the judges can decide on placement.

Emma and Carl exit the auditorium for some air, and to congratulate the kids and Will.

Before they make it to their room, Carl grabs Emma's arm.

"Emma, there's something I need to tell you," the man says to the redhead.

A look of worry crosses Emma's face as she nods for him to continue.

"It's been killing me, and I can't look at you without feeling guilt." Carl breathes out a deep breath and continues. "At Burt and Carole's wedding, when you were in the room, I was out meandering and I overheard Holly and Will fighting. I felt bad, so I comforted her, and we talked for a while in her room. I swear I went in there just to be a good friend, but… one thing led to another and I slept with her. I'm so sorry I never wanted to—"

"Stop." Emma holds up a hand, her bottom lip quivering as she tried not to cry. "Was this the only time?"

"Yes. No. Sleeping together, yes. We kissed a few other times but it meant nothing. We used to be together and we just—"

"No, Carl. I don't want your excuses. I don't want to know why. Just.. Please go. I can't do this anymore. Goodbye, Carl."

"Emma I didn't mean to—"

"Goodbye, Carl," Emma repeats, turning her back to find the bathroom.

Carl watches the woman walk away with a deep pit in his stomach. He turns away and glances at Shelby, who quickly adverts her eyes away from the man.

In the bathroom, Emma sobs in a stall. She messily gets into her bag and grabs a pair of gloves and places them on so she can put the toilet seat down. She grabs toilet paper and covers the seat and sits.

She hears the door swing open and sees a pair of black kitten heels walking towards the sinks.

Emma tries to muffle her crying sounds, but fails.

"Emma, I'd recognize those shoes anywhere? Are you okay?" A voice calls from the other side of the wooden door. The voice belongs to none other than Holly Holliday.

Emma fills with anger and pulls her gloves off, standing up and crashing through the door.

"You," she says angrily, getting as close to Holly as her sickness lets her. "You disgust me. Sleeping with another man who is in a relationship with someone you called a friend? All the while you're in a relationship of your own? You're despicable."

"Carl told you? Wow. Look Emma I –"

"Save it, Blondie. I'm telling Will. I actually care about him unlike you apparently."

Anger floods Holly's face, "The hell you are!" she yells. "Look, Emma, just because you couldn't keep your man satisfied doesn't mean you have any business with my man."

"Your man? The man you cheat on? He deserves so much better than slime like you. I swear on my life if you don't tell him yourself, there is no doubt that I will!"

"Fine," Holly replies coldly. "I'll tell him. But if you even bring your doe eyes near him and even act as if something's up, you'll regret it."

Emma scowls at the blonde and turns on her heel to collect her purse which she left in the stall.

Before she leaves she turns and opens her mouth to say something. She closes it a second later and straightens her shoulders, the disgusted look on her face ever so clear.

She exits the bathroom leaving Holly standing, her heart pounding.

**-glee-**

Coming onto the stage was Rhonda Fray, she has a small envelope in her hand and she is smiling, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We thank you for coming out here tonight to support these three fine glee clubs, so without further ado – let's get right in to it."

The three clubs stand on the stage, The Warblers on the far left, Aural Intensity in the middle, and The New Directions on the right. Every person on the stage was sure their heart was about to blow.

"Coming in third place tonight is… Aural Intensity!"

The crowd cheers and that club takes the small, third place trophy, and runs off the stage.

"In second place…"

Rachel feels faint.

"The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

This is it, Will thinks, we've done it again!

"So that mean, your 2010 Midwestern Sectional Winners are The New Directions!"

Once again the crowd goes wild. Confetti falls from the ceiling as the first place trophy is handed to Mr. Schuester. Everyone in the club hugs and begins to clap along with the audience, Santana rushes over and hugs Brittany and the two stay embraced for a minute.

Rachel kisses Puck hard on the lips and whispers, "You're so getting lucky tonight."

"Thank you mah tots!" Mercedes screams, causing Kurt to burst into laughter.

"Good work tonight, man," Sam says to Blaine, a sincere smile on his face, "you rocked _How To Save A Life_."

Blaine smiles back, weakly, "Yeah you were great too. Your _girl_friend really rocked that Amy Winehouse song, I was totally impressed."

"Blaine, come on…"

"No," Blaine says flatly, "no it's fine. You have Santana and I have Dan, we don't really need anything else do we? In fact maybe it would be best if that's all we had, our relationships with them and Glee club, because frankly Sam I don't have anything left to talk to you about."

Sam looks down, hurt, "Blaine please."

"Goodbye Sam."

Across the stage, a girl moves towards the happy teacher.

Nerves shoot through the blonde as she replays what she wants to do in her head.

"Can I talk to you?" she asks the curly-haired man. He nods at her and the two move to a more quiet spot in the back of the stage.

"What's up?" he asks, his smile still shining from the victory.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for everything. Honestly, you're the greatest man I've ever met and I can't picture life without you."

The girl leans in, eyes closed, lips ready.

Suddenly, Will jumps back.

"Quinn, what the hell? This is not appropriate. Please, let's just celebrate our win and forget this happened."

"Why? Why won't you ever talk to me about this. I really care about you!"

"Quinn, you need to stop. You've been through a lot, and I get it. But I'm your teacher, nothing more. You might think you have feelings, but you don't. I'm just the substitute for your dad, and that's not healthy. You know I'll always be there, but not romantically."

Quinn stands, shocked and angry. Her teacher pats her on the shoulder carefully and walks away, just to be intercepted by another woman. This time, a brunette.

"Shelby! Hey!"

"Congrats, Will!" she says smiling and hugging her friend.

"Thank you," he chuckles.

"Listen, I know you're celebrating, but I've got to catch my flight soon, and I couldn't leave without telling you this," she tells the man, stopping to make sure he is still following along.

"Uh, okay? What is it?"

"I overheard a conversation, and it's not my place to give the details but it involves you and people you care about. Just don't be stupid. Look at who you love, and make sure everything's going the way you want it to. I can't really say more, but just be careful, because if you're not, you could really end up losing something."

With that, the former Vocal Adrenaline coach gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and makes her way towards Rachel.

Will, still questioning what she meant is again approached by another woman.

"Hey, babe! Where have you been?" he says to Holly.

Right away he can tell she's upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Emma and I just had a chat in the bathroom and it just flustered me a bit, no big deal. Congrats, baby." She kisses Will, but he can tell she's still not right.

When they pull apart he sees Emma who gives him a sad look.

What the hell is going on?

Suddenly, it makes sense to the man. Shelby must've overheard the two talking about him in the bathroom. Maybe Holly wasn't happy with their relationship. That would make sense. But he knew she loved him. So what did she want?

**-glee-**

Mercedes, Mike, and Tina walk down the halls of McKinley. Holding themselves high – they were winners. They should be treated as such… or so they thought.

"Watch it Asian Eyes," A Cheerio says as she pushes past Tina.

"So much for being appreciated," Mike sighs.

Mercedes nods her head, "You'd think we'd be pulling a little weight here now."

Across the hall Sam and Finn are headed to Biology. They were laughing about something Coach Bieste had told them to do at practice when suddenly Rick Johnson with a large slushie in his hands. In the blink of an eye he tossed the slushie right in Sam's face.

"What the hell?" Finn screams, shoving Rick as Sam wipes orange hunks of ice from his eyes.

Rick laughs, "I just thought Queer-Bait here needed a nice slushie facial to initiate him into homosexuality."

"What?" Sam asks, confused.

"Word's out homo, everyone knows that you're just as big a queer as Hudson's gay brother!"

Finn shoves Rick again, this time into the lockers, "You watch your mouth, Nelson."

"Oh what? Is Kurt not your brother?... is he your husband?" Rick counters.

Just before Finn has a chance to punch the hockey player, Sam grabs his arm, "No Finn, he isn't worth it."

"But…" Fin begins.

"He's just a jackass, dude," Sam adds.

Rick laughs, "At least I'm not a packed-ass."

"Shut the hell up," Finn growls.

"Hey Sammy, be sure to give a big hug to Dan for me. Without him the hockey team wouldn't have a new target," Rick says as Finn and Sam begin to walk away.

So Dan outed me, Sam thinks, isn't that just so fucking nifty?

**-glee-**

A gasp fills the choir room.

The kids look at each other with excitement on their faces.

Suddenly they all storm Will and Holly, who just announced their engagement.

"Congrats" comes from everyone's mouth as they hug the couple. Emma, who was also in attendance, as well as Sue, stands awkwardly, shocked at the news.

She makes her way up to Holly and fake-hugs her and whispers, "I'm assuming you told him? And he was okay with it?!" she says with confusion.

Holly pulls away with a bright, white smile.

"I guess he loves me more than you thought he did, Fire Crotch. Nice try, though."

The blonde turns away to accept a hug from Mercedes. She laughs to herself knowing she just lied straight through her teeth. She didn't say a word. She was going to, but before she could, Will gave her a nice, shiny diamond. She didn't know what brought him to propose, but she was going to take it.

Quinn and Sue were the only ones still sitting. Sue stands up and moves to sit next to the young girl.

"Well, Quinnie, I'm definitely not excited about the elf being able to breed now, but it's a Monday. And that means Cheerio's practice, so I can just let out my frustrations with that. See you at 3 o'clock sharp."

With that, she leaves the room. The news of a tough practice just adds to Quinn's fire. In her head she storms up to the other blonde who stole her man and grabs her dyed tresses and screams in her face as she pulls the bitch to the ground. She also pictures the piano on fire and smiles, when she notices Mr. Schue standing next to h_e_r.

"You okay, Quinn?"

She looks up at the man and scowls, hating him. But quickly she smiles, devising a plan in her mind.

"I will be soon enough," she says, breaking her eyes away to look at Holly. "You just wait, Mr. Schue. Things will be looking up for me in no time."

"I'm glad," he replies. He then leaves to join the rest of the group.

"I've got big plans…" she says to no one.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Before we begin the next chapter, we wanted to give our condolences to the whole Glee family, plus Cory's family and friends. We were running on short time the last update, so we put it in this one. We are still shaken to the core because of Cory's passing. Not only are we Glee fans, we are apart of the family, and it hurts us that he passed. We loved him so much, as I am sure many, many did too. Our hearts are sad, but we are glad he's in a better place. Thank you to everyone who is reading this, it means a lot. Thank you to all the followers and people who have favorited this story. Thank you to all the comments we have been receiving, it's what we strive for. We hope you continue to enjoy the story. We also apologize for the long periods in between updates. We are working on updating sooner, but know that we have lives outside of writing ****. We hope you enjoy this next chapter! – Carly **

Blaine Anderson storms up to his boyfriend Dan and crosses his arms across his chest.

"Hey babe," Dan smiles, "what's up?"

"Don't you 'hey babe' me," Blaine snaps, "How could you do that to Sam?"

Raising an eyebrow Dan asks, "Do what?"

"You freaking outed him to all of your stupid hockey friends. He wasn't ready for that Dan, why were you even talking about him in the first place?"

"I was just telling Jerry about how now that you and I are boyfriends, Sam would have to back off."

"My previous relationships don't have anything to do with you," Blaine explains angrily, "Sam's name shouldn't even be in your vernacular, okay? He and I aren't together anymore, there isn't anything there. Besides that he's with Santana, isn't that him backing off enough?"

"Oh please," Dan scoffs, "Santana Lopez is just that boy's beard."

"Maybe so, but he obviously needed it. And now, before he's ready, he's being forced out."

"Look, Blaine, I didn't mean to…"

Blaine puts up his hand, "Save it. I have to go and try and keep my friend from a complete meltdown, thanks to you. Do me a favor and try not to get too insecure about me comforting him."

Before Dan has a chance to add anything else, Blaine is walking away from him down the hall toward the choir room, his boat shoes making a slight squeak with every step.

**-glee-**

At lunch time, Sam walks in to the cafeteria. He looks around quickly for his friends, hoping to avoid any unwanted chats. He spots Blaine and Dan in what seems to be the end of an argument. Blaine storms away angrily.

Sam finally sees Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, and Brittany at a table and he sits down with them with no problems.

"What was that all about?" Mercedes asks, eyeing Dan as he angrily paces.

"Maybe he's upset that he forgot to wear pink, since it's Wednesday," Brittany replies, slipping a baby carrot into her mouth to munch on.

"Brittany, this isn't Mean Girls and it's Monday. Plus, you're not even wearing pink either. None of us are," Quinn tells the other blonde.

Brittany shrugs her shoulders.

The group enjoys their lunch for a few more minutes when Rick Nelson walks up to the table.

"Get out of here, Rick. Nobody cares what you're gonna say," Mercedes tells the hockey player, glaring at him.

"Just eat your tots and shut up," he replies nastily. Mercedes gasps but doesn't say a word, shoving a tater tot in her mouth and scowling.

"So, Sammy. I was wondering, which flavor do you prefer? Cherry or strawberry?"

"Just leave, Rick."

"Okay, I guess you'll take both," Rick replies. He brings his arms from around his back and produces two red slushies. He's about to dump them on his blonde target when he crumples to the ground.

Behind the spot where he stood is Santana, who had just kicked his knees from behind, causing the boy to fall.

"Now, I suggest you shut-up and go away before I kick something that's not your knees."

"Aw, Santana, you're probably just upset because you were little Sam's beard. Not too good a look for someone who's supposed to be the hottest girl in school," he says to the Latina, standing up and abandoning the spilled slushies.

"Now, Rick, tell me. What's so wrong with Sam being gay? Dan, the one who outed him is gay, why don't you give him a hard time?"

When Rick doesn't answer, Santana continues.

"Really, I wanna know. You don't give Ellen D shit for being gay, I don't hear you giving NPH any bad words. So why is it just the Glee kids you attack, hmm? Maybe it's because we actually have the courage to be who we are, whereas you're stuck dating the white trash of the school, when you would really rather be curling up with that dog you're so proud of."

When a shocked look crosses his face she keeps going.

"Oh yeah, I know all about your make out sessions with your dog."

"Whatever. You're just upset half of the Glee club is gay and you can't get any rest from the rainbows and gay clubs."

"Actually, I don't mind it, because I love those guys. And because, you see that blonde girl right there, Brittany? Yeah, I'm in love with her. And I don't care who knows it. I'm proud to be in love with such an amazing woman, and anyone who has a problem with any of us can TELL ME TO MY FACE," she yells at the whole cafeteria.

"Me too!" Mercedes stands up.

"Same with me," Sam stands.

"Count me in," Finn's voice says, and people turn to see the tall boy taking his spot right next to Santana. Brittany and Quinn stand up. Tina follows suit.

"You see, we don't care what anyone thinks, because we have each other. And we'll graduate and have amazing lives, but you, you Rick, will be stuck in the drive-thru at McDonald's. Raising a white trash family in the trailer park, secretly fucking your dog," Santana finishes.

Rick spits on the ground and walks away. The Glee kids smile at each other and chat happily.

Suddenly another hockey player comes up and slushies Santana. She charges him but Finn stops her, listening to her curse at the boy in Spanish.

**-glee-**

"Okay guys," Mr. Schuester begins as he walks into the glee room, "these last few days have been pretty hectic. We've all had a lot to deal with, coming down from Sectionals…"

"Coming out," Santana adds quickly.

Will nods his curly head, "Exactly. I think it's clear that there some bad juju going around, everyone's in a stupor and feeling down about themselves. Which is why this week's theme is…." He turns around and grabs a green marker to write the lesson on the whiteboard, "Born This Way."

"Gaga?" Kurt squeals, "We get to do Gaga again?"

"I just want you all to know that I have _Brown Eyes_ ready to go," Rachel says with a smile.

Mr. Schuester laughs, "That's alright Rachel. The real idea of this week is to accept yourself, I want you all to find songs that really speak to you and help you realize who you are – and at the end of the week we are performing _Born This Way_."

There a quick applause throughout the room when Finn says, "This sounds like a really awesome plan, Mr. Schue."

The teacher nods his head and turns around, "Oh, also, I want you guys to be thinking of things about yourselves that you were born with that you may not necessarily like."

"Why's that?" Tina questions.

Will turns back around to face his class, "Well, as part of the performance we'll be making t-shirts with our insecurities on them. So for instance, I could put curly on my shirt because of my hair."

"So what we're just supposed to bare our insecurities even more?" Santana asks, "Because let me tell you, I've been out for like two seconds and the golf team and the softball team have already asked me to join."

"It's true," Brittany adds, "the golf team even suggested that we give an oral…"

"Woah there Britt," Kurt says, "We don't need to hear about all that."

"She was talking about giving an oral presentation, Lady. Don't get your panties in a wad," Santana sighs.

Mr. Schuester quickly steps in to defuse the ensuing fight, "Okay, guys. Cool it. Yes, Santana I want you to put your insecurities on a shirt. Glee club is a safe place; we're here to support you and to have you support us. There won't be any judgments; we accept each other for who we are."

"Listen to him Santana," Quinn says soothingly, "he's a wise man, he knows what he's saying."

Before anyone notices, Quinn winks at Will, who quickly turns around and says, "Alright, who has song ideas?"

**-glee-**

Quinn is sitting on her bed, going through her history homework when her cell phone rings. She glances at the screen and smiles.

"Are you here yet?" she says without bothering to greet the caller.

"Just got in. This hotel better be nice, I'm not staying in some rat-infested motel," the person on the other end replies.

"Relax, I got you a suite. I promise, your trip will be worth it, Terry. We need Holly's smirk to be wiped off of her face," Quinn says.

Terry laughs, "I can't believe only after a few months she got him to propose. Something fishy is going on and I'm going to find out. I'm glad you called me, Will must not be thinking right."

"I agree."

"Well, I don't want to chat anymore than necessary, I see my driver, I'll call you when I talk to the bitch," Terry tells Quinn, not uttering a goodbye before Quinn hears the click of the call being ended.

**-glee-**

Will is grading papers at his kitchen table when he hears a knock on the door.

"Holly, can you get that?" he yells to his fiancé.

"Sure," she replies, setting down her bridal magazine.

She walks over to the thick door and opens it, expecting the landlord or something.

"Hello, Holly," Terry smiles. Holly's eyes go wide and she steps outside, shutting the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asks.

"Oh, a little birdie told me that you and Will got engaged. As his previous wife, I am entitled to visit, of course."

"Why in hell do you think that?" Holly whisper-shouts, not wanting Will to overhear.

"I just do. And trust me, I know Will, and he's not a risky man. There's something going on here, and trust me, I'll get to the bottom of it, sweetie. You've got a secret you're hiding? Well, I'll find out. Now, I just got to town, and I've got a lot to do, so I'll be seeing you…" she trails off. The woman walks away without another word.

**-glee-**

"Yo puckhead," Santana shouts, "can I talk to you for a sec."

Dan turns around slowly and stares at the Cheerio as she approaches him, "I think this is the first time you've ever spoken to me, but sure. What's up Santana?"

"I wants you to know that you've stepped in it majorly," the Latina smiles, "you outed my boy Sam. And yeah, you may have done it by accident – I know hockey players get a lot of injuries so I'm just going to assume you got hit so hard your brain fell right out."

"You can't talk to me like –"

Santana puts one thin finger over his lips, "No, no, see I can talk to you however I see fit. And you're going to stand there and take it like the good little bitch-boy you are. Nod so I know you understand me."

Grudgingly, Dan nods his head.

"Bueno," she beams, "now here's the sitch: Blaine and Sam, they're sweet. They talk a big game, but when it comes down to the nitty-gritty, they're just as harmless as they look. Me on the other hand? I'm from a little part of town called Lima Heights Adjacent, you know where that is, Sporto? It's on the wrong side of the tracks."

Dan opens his mouth to speak, before Santana talks over him.

"So, you're going to go up to Sam and beg for his forgiveness, and because he's so sweet he'll give it to you. That's just a formality though, because the real problem for you will come when Blaine decides to dump your CW-looking ass to be with a real man."

"What are you talking about?" Dan manages to get out.

Santana laughs, "This is the part of your accident that you'll really regret. Now that Sam's out, there isn't any reason why Blaine wouldn't get back with him. It's why the broke things off in the first place – because Sam wasn't out and Blaine was worried about what would happen when he was. Well other than a slushie facial, I think things have gone fine."

"You honestly think Blaine'll leave me?" Dan asks with a laugh.

"Don't be so self-assured, Gretzky. Sam is twice the man and human being you'll ever be. So good luck," Santana smirks, before twirling around and walking away, leaving Dan to wonder: will Blaine leave him?

**-glee-  
**

"So before anybody volunteers to perform, Quinn and Rachel asked to go first. Take it away ladies," Mr. Schuester tells the girls.

**I Feel Pretty / Unpretty by West Side Story / TLC**

**Quinn: I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too. I was told I was beautiful, but what does that mean to you? Look into the mirror who's inside there? The one with the long hair. Same old me again toda-a-a-ay**

**Rachel: My outsides are cool, my insides are blue. Every time I think I'm through, it's because of youuuu. I've tried different ways, but it's all the same. At the end of the day I have myself to blame, I'm just trippin'**

**Rachel + Quinn: You can buy your hair if it won't grow**

**Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so (Rachel :Ahhhh)**

**Rachel + Quinn: You can buy all the make-up MAC can make. But if you can't look inside you **

**Quinn: Find out who am I to (Rachel: Ahhhh) **

**Rachel + Quinn: Be in a position to make me feel so **

**Rachel: Damn unpretty**

**Quinn: I feel pretty**

**Rachel: Oh so pretty**

**Rachel + Quinn: I feel pretty, and witty, and bright**

**Rachel: Never insecure until I met you, now I'm being stupid. I used to be so cute to me, just a little bit skinny**

**Quinn: Why do I look to all these things to keep you happy?**

**Rachel: Maybe get rid of you and then I'll get back to me, heeey!**

**Quinn: My outsides look cool, my insides are blue. Every time I think I'm through it's because of youuu! **

**Rachel: I've tried different ways, but it's all the same. At the end of the day I have myself to blame, keep on trippin'**

**Rachel + Quinn: You can buy your hair if it won't grow**

**Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so (Rachel :Ahhhh)**

**Rachel + Quinn: You can buy all the make-up MAC can make. But if you can't look inside you **

**Quinn: Find out who am I to (Rachel: Ahhhh) **

**Rachel + Quinn: Be in a position to make me feel so **

**Rachel: Damn unpretty**

**Quinn: I feel pretty**

**Rachel: Oh so pretty**

**Rachel + Quinn: I feel pretty, and witty, and bright**

**Quinn: And I pity**

**Rachel: Any girl who isn't me tonight. (Quinn: Oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh.) Tonight. (Quinn: Oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh.) Tonight. (Quinn: Oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh.) Toni-ight. (Quinn: Oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh)**

**Rachel: I feel pretty (Quinn: You can buy your hair if it won't grow) Oh so pretty (Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so) I feel pretty and witty and bright (Quinn: You can buy all the make-up MAC can make. But if)**

**Rachel + Quinn: You can't look inside you**

**Quinn: Find out who am I to (Rachel: Ahhhhh)**

**Rachel + Quinn: Be in a position to make me feel so**

**Rachel: Damn unpretty**

**Quinn: I feel pretty**

**Rachel + Quinn: But unpretty**

As always, the choir room explodes with applause after the amazing performance. The girls take their seats and Santana immediately steps up to perform next.

"I don't know who's heard yet, but today I came out in the cafeteria. I'm gay. And I'm in love with Britt. This goes out to you," she winks at the girl.

**I'm The Only One by Melissa Etheridge **

**Santana: Please baby can't you see, my mind's a burning hell. I've got razors a-rippin', a-tearin', a-strippin' my heart apart as well**

**Tonight you told me that you ache for something new. And some other woman is lookin' like something that might be good for you. **

**Go on and hold her 'til the screaming is gone. Go on believe her, when she's tells you nothing's wrong. **

**But I'm the only one who'll walk across the fire for you. And I'm the only one who'll drown in my desire for you. It's only fear that makes you run, the demons that you're hiding from. When all your promises are gone, I'm the only one.**

**Please baby can't you see I'm trying to explain. I've been here before and I'm locking the door and I'm not going back again. Her eyes and arms and skin won't make it go away. You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow that holds you down today.**

**Go on and hold her 'til the screaming is gone. Go on believe her, when she tells you nothing's wrong! **

**But I'm the only one who'll walk across the fire for you. And I'm the only one who'll drown in my desire for you. It's only fear that makes you run, the demons that you're hiding from. When all your promises are gone, I'm the only one.**

**Go on and hold her 'til the screaming is gone. Go on believe her, when she tells you nothing's wrong!**

**But I'm the only one who'll walk across the fire for you. And I'm the only one who'll drown in my desire for you. It's only fear that makes you run, the demons that you're hiding from. When all your promises are gone, I'm the only one. **

The kids clap for their friend and are proud that she finally accepted who she is.

"I also wanted to apologize to Brittany. It was hard to accept myself, but now I know I can. I was worried what people would think, and that's not fair to you. I love you, and I hope you can forgive me," she stares directly at the blonde.

"Of course I do," Brittany replies with tears in her eyes. She stands up and meets Santana in an embrace.

"I'm so proud of you, Santana. I'm proud of all of you. Before the bell rings I want to tell you guys my plans for our theme. So tomorrow, after school, we're going to meet in the auditorium. I want each of you to show up with a white t-shirt with black lettering that tells something that might not be accepted, something that you might dislike about yourself, something you were born with."

"So like, mine could say Blonde?" Brittany asks. "I've always wanted naturally purple hair."

"Well, if it bothers you that much. But try to dig a little deeper." The bell rings before anything else is said.

**-glee-**

Puck and Rachel are walking hand in hand down the hallway after the final bell has rung.

"Hey, guys, wait up!" Finn calls from behind them. They stop and turn to face the boy.

"Look, after everyone has been so open and loving today, I wanted to, too. I know things have been awkward between us for a while now, but we're a family, and I don't want you guys to hate me since I was a jerk."

Rachel smiles at her ex, "Finn, we don't hate you. We never did."

"Good. You guys are some of my best friends, and I'm sorry for the way I treated both of you. I know it doesn't really justify what I did, but it's a start, I hope."

"All is forgiven, man," Puck tells his friend, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Sweet. Thank you guys."

"Of course, Finn. I wanted to say sorry too," Rachel tells him.

"No need, Rachel. There's nothing you did wrong."

The three smile at each other and feel truly happy that they've mended things.

**-glee-**

Skipping happily, Brittany hurries over to her girlfriend's locker.

"Hey," she smiles, "I made you something."

"A surprise, for me?" Santana smiles back, "You know how to make a girl feel special."

Pulling her hands from behind her back she unrolls a shirt with the word LEBANESE printed on it in bold black print, "I thought that since our glee assignment is to represent our insecurities, that it would be a good idea if we wore these."

"But Britt, you're white and I'm Hispanic… wait, was that supposed to say 'lesbian'?" Santana asks.

Brittany nods her blonde head, "Well yeah, isn't that what it says?"

Santana chuckles, "I think it's a great idea, and I can't wait to show all the glee kids how happy I am to let everyone know I'm Lebanese."

Brittany smiles again and leans in slowly, Santana does the same thing and in an instant the two are in a quick kiss – it was soft and simple, but they both felt the love behind it. After pulling back, Santana links her pinkie finger with Brittany's and says, "Let's get to Cheerios practice."

**-glee-**

Holly Holliday slowly steps out onto the auditorium stage. The place was dark except for the few backlights that were always lit. Slowly she peers around, in search of whoever had asked her to meet them there.

"Anybody here?" She calls out.

In a second a short red haired woman steps out on the other side of the stage with a white shirt in her hands, "Hello, Holly," Emma smiles.

"What do you want, Big Red?"

Emma tosses the shirt at Holly suddenly, "Will told me about his Born This Way theme and his t-shirt idea. I got this made for you."

Unfolding the white shirt Holly gasps when she reads, in bold black print CHEATER.

"What the fuck is this?" she spits out.

"You may have told him about you and Carl, but it doesn't change the fact that you're a cheating harlot. Once a cheater, always a cheater," Emma replies.

"And once a doe-eyed virgin, always a doe-eyed virgin," Holly retorts.

Emma chuckles, "There's also another reason I asked you here…"

**Make No Mistake (He's Mine) by Barbra Streisand and Kim Carnes**

**Emma: Don't call him up… anymore. Cause I don't want hear your voice. I don't wanna see your face, answer his doo-or-or, make no mistake… he's mine. He's mine. He's mine.**

_With a smirk Holly begins to sing._

**Holly: He only knows how I feel. I only know what he's like.**

**Both: When he needs me, oh how he needs me. Deep in the night, make no mistakes. He's mine.**

**Holly: He's mine.**

_Emma closes her eyes and sings…_

**Emma: He's mine.**

**Both: Don't get to close when you dance. Cause I don't wanna hear from my friends… you were out on the town.**

**Emma (+ Holly): There in his arms (there in his arms), There in his arms (there in his arms).**

**Holly (+ Emma): Don't include him in your dreams (I wanna be in his dreams.) Cause I don't wanna close my eyes (my eyes).**

**Both: I don't wanna know where he goes, each night when she leaves… make no mistake, he's mine.**

**Holly: He's mine.**

**Emma: He's mine.**

**Holly: Don't call him up anymore.**

**Both: Don't call him up anymore.**

Sighing Holly walks over to Emma, and tosses the shirt at her face, "If you mess with Will and I in any way, I will destroy you. I may have made a few mistakes, but he is mine and nothing you do will change that. Got it, girlfriend?"

**-glee-**

The Glee kids stand in a circle on the stage in the auditorium later that night. They all laugh and sympathize reading what each other's shirts read. In walks Mr. Schuester, sporting a shirt that reads "Butt Chin".

The kids laugh at their teacher as he walks towards them with a smile on his face, rubbing his hands together.

"Thanks for coming, guys. Now let me see your shirts!"

He looks over each student carefully.

Mercedes, "Curvy". Rachel, "Nose". Mike, "Can't Sing". Finn, "Can't Dance". Tina, "Asian Eyes". Kurt, "Girly". Brittany and Santana, "Lebanese". Sam, "Likes Boys". Puck, "I'm With Stupid" with an arrow pointing to his head. Blaine, "Curly Top". Quinn, "Brunette".

"Awesome, guys. I—"

Suddenly heels are clacking on the stage floor and in walks Emma, her shirt saying "OCD". She looks flushed and nervous, but Will walks over to her and puts an arm around her.

"Thanks for joining us, Emma. It really means a lot. I'm proud of you," he says to her.

She looks down at the floor, her heart melting and aching at the same time for the man.

"Have you seen Holly?" he asks a little quieter.

"Um, I haven't since after school," she replies nervously.

"Oh, well she told me she would come but—" Will's sentence is interrupted by his phone beeping.

He checks it and sighs, "Well that answers that. She had a hair appointment and couldn't make it."

"Well, you've got me, Will," Emma smiles at the man.

"You're right," he grins back. "Okay, guys! Let's do this!"

**Born This Way by Lady Gaga**

**Kurt: It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M (M, M, M, M). Just put your paws up, cause you were born this way baby. **

**Tina: My mama told me when I was young, we are all born superstars**

**Santana: She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on, in the glass of her boudoir. **

**Mercedes: There's nothing wrong with loving who you are, she said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe."**

**Quinn: So hold your head up girl and you'll go far. Listen to me when I say**

**New Directions: I'm beautiful in my way 'cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track baby I was born this way. **

**Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track baby I was born this way. (Born this way)**

**Ooh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way. Baby I was born this way! (Tina: Born this way!) Ooh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way. I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way!**

**Kurt: Don't be a drag just be a queen **

**Quinn: Don't be a drag just be a queen**

**Santana: Don't be a drag just be a queen**

**Mercedes: Don't be! (Don't be, don't be, don't be)**

**Sam: Give yourself prudence, and love your friends. Subway kid, rejoice your truth.**

**Brittany: In the religion of the insecure, I must be myself, respect my youth. **

**Blaine: A different lover is not a sin. Believe capital H-I-M!**

**Rachel: I love my life, I love this record and mi amore vole fe yah!**

**New Directions: I'm beautiful in my way 'cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track baby I was born this way. **

**Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track baby I was born this way. (Born this way)**

**Ooh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way. Baby I was born this way! (Emma: Born this way!) Ooh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way. I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way!**

**Kurt: Don't be a drag, just be a queen, whether you're broke or evergreen. You're black, white, beige, chola descent, **

**Brittany + Santana: You're Lebanese**

**Kurt: You're Orient. Whether life's disabilities left you outcast, bullied, or teased. Rejoice and love yourself today, 'cause baby, you were born this way. **

**New Directions: No matter gay, straight, or bi. Lesbian, transgendered life. I'm on the right track baby I was born to survive. No matter black, white, or beige. Chola or Orient made. I'm on the right track baby, I was born to be brave. **

**New Directions: I'm beautiful in my way 'cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track baby I was born this way. **

**Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track baby I was born this way. (Born this way)**

**Ooh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way. Baby I was born this way! (Finn: Born this way!) Ooh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way. I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way!**

**I was born this way, hey. (Rachel: Hey!) I was born this way, hey. (Mercedes: hey!) I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way. **

**I was born this way, hey! I was born this way, hey! I was born this way, hey! I was born this way, hey! I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way, hey!**

**-glee-**

"We should really get back with the rest of the kids," Blaine says quickly, "they'll notice if we aren't in there with them."

"This will just take a second," Sam says with a smile, "I promise we'll be back quicker than you can say 'solo'."

Grabbing his hand, Sam carts Blaine around to his truck. Opening the door and grabbing something from inside, what it is Blaine isn't sure. He just smiles when Sam comes back out and leads him to the bed of the truck where the two hop in and sit.

Blaine looks up at the stars overhead and then asks, "So what're we doing out here?"

It's now that Sam shows him what's in his hand – it's a shirt.

"Open it," Sam suggests happily.

With a slight hesitation Blaine unfolds the white shirt and feels his heart stop when he sees what's written on it.

"Sam, come on. This… this is…" the gel haired boy stutters.

Sam raises his brows, "This is incredibly sweet?"

Blaine looks back at the words LOVES BLAINE, and feels himself blush, "It is really, really sweet. But, I don't know what to say. I mean… do you want me to say it back?"

"Do you feel the same way?"

Blaine nods his head, not speaking.

"Well then, if you want to say it you can," Sam says softly, "or you don't have to. I don't want to rush you or anything, it's just… I've felt this way for awhile now and I figured now or never, right?"

"I'm still with Dan," Blaine whispers.

"I know you are, I do. But I guess I just thought that you ought to know that my hat is in the ring too."

Blaine stares at the words a second more then turns to look at the blonde boy beside him, their eyes lock and in the blink of an eye, Sam's hands are on each side of Blaine's face and Blaine's hands are tangling themselves in Sam's golden locks as they kiss.

Lips on lips, Blaine lets a soft whimper escape his mouth when Sam pulls back and smiles Blaine's favorite, goofy smile.

"I'm still with Dan," Blaine says again.

Sam's face falls and he looks down at the small hole in his jeans, "Right. Right, I'm sorry."

Blaine's hand grabs Sam's handsome face and says, "I'm still with Dan, for now. Just let me end things there and then I'm all yours and I can verbalize how I feel without feeling guilty, deal?"

Sam smiles again, "Deal."

**-glee-**

Mr. Schuester walks into the choir room, papers in his hands.

"Is anyone ready to perform for this week's lesson?"

Sam smiles and stands up, shyly raising his hand.

"C'mon down, Sam,' Mr. Schue smiles.

"Um, as you guys know, I came out this week. And I couldn't have been able to accept it without all of you. So, uh thanks for being the way you guys are…" he trails off. It's silent so he speaks again, "I'm, uh, gonna sing now."

Soft laughter spreads throughout the room as he takes a seat on a stool and grabs a guitar.

**Show Me What I'm Looking For by Carolina Liar **

**Sam: ****Wait, I'm wrong, should have done better than this. Please, I'll be strong, I'm finding it hard to resist. So show me what I'm looking for.**

Save me, I'm lost. Oh, Lord, I've been waiting for you. I'll pay any cost, save me from being confused. Show me what I'm looking for. Show me what I'm looking for, oh, Lord.

Don't let go, I've wanted this far too long. Mistakes become regrets. I've learned to love abuse. Please show me what I'm looking for

Save me, I'm lost. Oh, Lord, I've been waiting for you. I'll pay any cost, save me from being confused. Show me what I'm looking for. Show me what I'm looking for, oh, Lord.

Show me what I'm looking for. Show me what I'm looking for. Show me what I'm looking for.

Save me, I'm lost. Oh, Lord, I've been waiting for you. I'll pay any cost, just save me from being confused. Wait, I'm wrong, I can't do better than this. I'll pay any cost, save me from being confused.  


**Show me what I'm looking for. Show me what I'm looking for. Show me what I'm looking for. Show me what I'm looking for, oh, Lord**

Sam strums the last note and looks up at Blaine and winks. The room fills with applause.

**-glee-**


End file.
